Unchained Hearts
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: They broke our hearts so bad. Can we forgive them? No… but why is it so hard not to fall for them all over again? We left them and now that we had return, our Sensei wants us to sleep in the same room again? How are we suppose to tell our kids that those guys are their fathers? Ninja/OC Nya/Jay.
1. Chapter 1

**Unchained Hearts**

They broke our hearts so bad. Can we forgive them? No… but why is it so hard not to fall for them all over again? We left them and now that we had return, our Sensei wants us to sleep in the same room again? How are we supposed to tell our kids that those guys are their fathers? Ninja/OC + Nya/Jay.

**Hey everybody! ZLF88 here with a new story! I hope you guys would like it. Now let's get some copyrights stuff done and sorted. The only thing I own in this story are my OC so the girlfriends and children. The plot of the story belongs to SilverShadow65's story 'Take a breath' but in a Ninjago Version. **

**So I'm not going to write how the girls meet up with the boys and right a long story so I'm going to do it quickly. **

**Chenae (Kai's Gf):  
Appearance:** Orange-brown hair a bit wavy and has side fringe and her hair is normally done in a ponytail. Lime Green eyes and tiny bit tan.  
**Powers:** Light.  
**Personality: **Loves the beach and plays volleyball and singing is one of her hobbies.

**Rosetta (Lloyd's Gf):  
Appearance**: Strawberry Blonde hair done in locks that goes to waist and let down all the time Hazel greens eyes and fair skin.  
**Powers: **Plants.  
**Personality: **Loves to plant and shop.

**Marie (Zane Gf):  
Appearance**: Straight Blonde hair in waves and side fringe. About chest length and really pale.  
**Powers: **Water.  
**Personality: **Loves to be in the water and plays violin and likes to be around kids.

**Olivia (Cole Gf):  
Appearance:** Straight light brown hair with darker brown highlights that goes to shoulders. Deep Chocolate Brown Eyes.  
**Powers: **Wind.  
**Personality: **Best hand combat fighter than the rest of the girls and love to do dangerous things, favorite is sky-diving

**Alright so that's the girls. More OC's are going to come in later. Scene is set after Overlord have been defeated. And there are going to be a new villain I'm creating but that's later on in the story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**Chenae's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror in the newly repaired bounty. I was wearing a V-neck sky blue dress with a royal blue silk ribbon tied around my dress and into a bow. My hair was done in a higher ponytail and I had minimum makeup. I sighed and twirl again. Will this impress Kai enough? He's so distant and I know he loves me and I love him back. I know he's busy saving the city but… Everyone knows we're together but there are still some girls who flirt with him all the time!

"I know you're there," I giggled. I always catch him staring at me and when I point it out he just blush and say he wasn't staring. "And you were staring at me,"

"No I wasn't," he laughed as I jumped onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I caught you red handed," I laughed and I got back down and wrap my arms around his neck and he leaned down with his arms around my waist.

"Oh really?" He asked with his eyebrows raised, oh my, he's so cute whenever he lift his eyebrows!

"Yep,"

"Come on, we're going to be late to the party," and we walked out hand in hand and waited for the others to get onto the decks. I must admit, Kai's pretty hot in a suit. It was black with a white undershirt and a black bow tie.

The next couple to walk out was Zane and Marie. Zane was wearing a grey suit, pure white undershirt with a grey tie, his hair sticking up neatly unlike Kai's… But Marie was wearing a low-back dress with layers and frills along the bottom and her blonde hair out but with a white rose insert near her ear.

"What's taking the others so long?" kai asked as he tapped he's foot impatiently.

"Come on Kai, no one can be quick, especially girls, you should know that by now," Marie giggled and she planted a kiss on Zane's cheek then snuggle her head into Zane's shoulder… They look so happy together, before they used to hate each other, weird isn't it? Both were nicest people on board but they hated each other.

"Man, I can't wait for this party!" We all turned our heads to see Cole in a glittery black suit and matching hat with tap shoes and Olivia just in plain skinny jeans with a purple tee and a black cardigan.

"Cole, we're not performing you know?" Zane reminded.

"I have to because of my dad," he smirked and Livy slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Geez you used to hate performing and now you're enjoying it," She said and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Cole! Put me down!"

"Who says I enjoy performing? It's alright," he smirked and tickled her. We all laughed at the couple. Last ones are Lloyd, Rosetta and she can take forever and next are Jay and Nya. Too bad Sensei has to go on a trip with Garmadon, Dr Julien and Misako.

"What's all the noise?" Jay asked as he walked out with his arm over Nya who was wearing a short crimson red dress which is very tight from waist up and Jay was wearing a suit with a blue ruffle down his chest over his pale blue undershirt.

"She says I like performing!" Cole laughed watching his girlfriend trying to squirm out of his tickle tortures.

"Oh, for a moment it was that you can't keep your pants zipped up," I ooooohed and the others followed. Cole looked like he was going to kill somebody this every second. Instead he leaped onto Jay and started to tackle him.

"Cole you almost hit my sister!" Kai boomed and join in. Nya, Olivia and I sighed; our boyfriends were the immature ones unlike Zane but Lloyd when he's on sugar rush.

"Ok, stop it right now!" Olivia exclaimed and used her wind element to push all 3 of them away. Kai's hair was flatter, thank goodness. Jay's ruffle was even rufflier and the glitter on Cole's suit started to fall off.

"Go back and fix your suits," I demanded.

"Nya too," Kai said.

"Why me?" Nya asked crossing her arms.

"I don't like how short your dress is," Kai protested.

"Well I like it," Jay said and smiled.

"Kai, she's fine, she's no longer a baby. Now get change," I told him but he wasn't going to let this one go.

"But I'm not a baby so why are you telling me what to do?"

"Because you're so immature so go and get change right now!" I shouted.

"Burn," Livy laughed. Kai sighed and walked back to his room as well as jay and Cole.

"Wow, you sure can handle him fine," Nya giggled. "Takes me forever,"

"It's not easy," I muttered. Once the 3 boys came back out, Lloyd and Rosetta wasn't out yet.

"We're going to be late," Marie whispered.

"We're here!" Rose exclaimed and walked onto the decks with a glamorous strapless dress in the colour of baby pink. Then Lloyd walked out with a suit but with a pink tie. We all cracked up laughing.

"She made me!" he shouted and pointed to Rose.

"But you look cute in pink!" she squealed and hugged him tightly.

After another 5 minutes Lloyd changed his tie and we went to the ceremony in Ninjago City. There was drinks and food and of course cake to Cole's delight. It was fun, music was pumping loud and the dance floor was full with people dancing like part animals.

It was mid-night and couples were snogging away, including kai and I. We all had a bit of drinks which were alcohol and beer and a bit of wine. I guess I already had 4 glasses while Kai had 6. In the end, we went back home to the bounty, still tipsy.

Now what else happen after that? Oh, because we were drunk we stayed in their room doing something I never thought of doing until I'm married. Yes, we made love. Most exciting moment of my life. New feelings and emotion.

**Next Day In The Morning**

I woke up sleepily and I rubbed my eyes to see Kai wasn't in bed with me. I looked around the room only to find our clothes on the ground. I quickly went to put them on but something else caught my attention.

"I won the bet," I heard Kai whispered loudly. I rubbed my eyes and peered through the door to see him and the 4 other guys holding up a piece of clothing. To be precise, the girls and mine's underwear. I felt so embarrassed, each of them were holding it up like a flag.

"No I won the bet Kai," Cole snapped. A bet? What are they doing?

"No, I did," Lloyd said quietly. I looked into his eyes as he held up a pink lacy underwear belonging to Rosetta. Is it just me does his eyes show regret in them? No, can't be. I looked to Kai's hand as he held up my yellow underwear. Tears dripped through my eyes. Why is he doing this to me?

"No I won it," Zane hissed. Zane too? But he's much more mature than this. I gasped as he held up Marie's. I don't understand. Is their bet is to see who can get in bed with us first? Am I dreaming? I pinched my wrist. My eyes watered. Nope, it's not. This is real. But how can he do this to us? I shook my head and left the door and fell onto the ground crying. I opened the window and climbed out and climbed to the next window and saw Nya looking out of her door, tears in her eyes. I tapped on the window. She looked at me and opened the window and let me in. Then she pulled me into a tight hug.

"How could they do this to us?!" She cried quietly into my shoulder. We both went to check on Olivia, Rose and Marie, all of them were crying as well. We all went into Nya's room and we sat the mat.

"I can't believe them," I said and broke the silence.

"We trust them and loved them… all for a bet," Rose whimpered.

"I thought they loved us," Marie said in a soft whispered. "I never thought Zane would do it,"

"I was surprised when I saw that too," Livy sighed and pulled Marie into a hug knowing she had been the most affected out of us all.

**Ok, That's first chap! Please review; It'll brighten my day up considering I'm having many friends issue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Next Day**

The guys were off to save the city again as they have seems to be some serpentine sightings. We were all in the bridge, heart-broken. We were supposed to be checking other parts of the city on the radar but it was hard to concrete as the image of our ex-boyfriends holding up our under-garments.

"We need to talk to them and tell them it's over," Nya sighed as she banged her fist against the keys in frustration.

"Alright, let's do it," I said and wiped off the rest of my tears. We walked to the decks waiting for them to return but inside, we saw them in Ninjago City laughing with some girls and having drinks. One even kissed Kai! Straight away I bolted into my room and went to my night stand and picked up the photo framed of us two together and I threw it to the wall and watch it shatter, like my heart.

A few days later, Sensei, Dr Julien, Misako and Garmadon returned with many scrolls. We just wanted to do anything to get away from those bad-ass boys. So we asked to read them all and we took our time. While we put the scrolls back into the bag, Marie dashed for the bathroom holding her mouth.

"You think she vomiting because she's upset or just went to cry it off?" I asked. We all shrugged but Marie didn't return so we got up to check on her to see her emptying out her stomach into the toilet. I winched at the sight but I went next to her to comfort her.

"Damn you Zane," she cried. I was shocked. Marie never swears, never ever. But her hatred for Zane came back to her.

I guess day after day, we all would go to the bathroom and throw up. The guys never went to talk to us because there are out on their so called mission while they're hanging out with other chicks. This continued for a week and Misako got really concerned for us. Rose hates Lloyd, Sensei, Garmadon and Misako now thinking that it's their fault for raising Lloyd as a… you don't want to know… And Marie doesn't dislike Dr Julien but just not as close to him.

"Girls, can you come and see me, we need to have a serious conversation," we all gulped and left the scrolls on the ground and followed Misako into her study. "what happen to you all? Did you and the guys break up or something because you're very distant," she said with her voice full in concern. "Plus you're throwing up every day and that's not a good sign,"

We told Misako out story… Well Livy, Nya and I for Rose disliking Misako and poor Marie brawling her eyes out. I don't really think this needs to be said in a long way but Misako fought we were pregnant and made us take some test and… It was positive. Livy started shout that Cole's a… well the b word, I call Kai a hot head bad ass and Marie seemed happy and sad. Nya was miserable and Rose went on that pregnancy ruins the shape of your body and so on. Misako told both Sensei and Garmadon.

"What were you thinking?!" Sensei boomed at us and luckily the guys were out.

"It was the boys fault!" I cried. "They even made a bet on us!"

"The bounty isn't a place for children," Garmadon said firmly, making the girls bow their heads.

"So there is a way of getting rid of the child-" Dr Julien muttered until he got cut off.

"No! I'm keeping mine! Doesn't matter if it's his!" Marie shouted at once. Mood swings, already took the shy quiet side of Marie out of her, poor thing.

"we can't just let a child die either," Rose muttered.

"Well like Garmadon said, the bounty isn't a place for children so I recommend to leave,"

"For good?" Nya gasped.

"No, but for a couple of years so you can train your own children and come back and I thought you would like some time away from the boys," Misako said.

"I would suggested Jamanakai Village," Sensei muttered. "And it'll be best if you go Misako to help them and for the child's elements.

"So… how long do we have to be gone for?" Nya asked. "I know Kai would refuse to let Chenae and I go,"

"I don't think he gives a damn about me," I muttered.

"Well, I think 6 years would be enough time," Dr Julien suggested to Sensei Wu.

"Well, I was thinking 5 but 6 years could do it,"

"Oh… Sensei Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Dr Julien," Olivia took a deep breath before starting. "Um… Can you not tell the boys about us and our condition?"

"Make that nobody," Rose added.

"I understand. I'll say you girls went onto a mission but If you're not back to the bounty in 6 years, exactly 6 years, I'll tell the boys that you all had sadly been killed on this so called mission," Sensei replied.

"But Sensei, If we go to Jamanakai Village and the boys go there for some unknown sightings… won't they see us? And if the news of the females that saved the day had died, everyone in Jamanakai village would see us and know that the statement is wrong," Marie explained her logical thinking.

"She got a good point brother," Garmadon sighed.

"Or…" Misako said in deep thought. "We could build a house somewhere where no one would bother to go and look. Like in the woods just near Birchwood forest or in there,"

"I can always make another secret house in a tree trunk if you want," Dr Julien suggested. They all agreed. "It should hopefully take me about… a month if you want it big enough to train the little ninja,"

But can we trust them to not tell anybody else? I looked around the room feeling an uneasy feeling in the pits of my stomach, not the pregnancy and that type of thing but like there was somebody watching us. It's not the boys for sure but it was something else…

"Chenae?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry," I mumbled and returned back into the conversation.

"Misako, I trust that you can give me an update every month to see how things are going?"

"Yes Wu…"

**1 month later**

After breakfast, the guys went to the city while the girls and I pack everything into our bags. Luckily I had enough bags to fit all my stuff which is my lyrics book, some music sheets and CD's and clothes. I went to my nightstand and empty that out as well. I opened the bottom drawer and my eyes welled up in tears. It was a photo album I made before we defeated the overlord. I suck up enough courage and went through the pages.

First one was all of us: Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Rose, Nya, Olivia, Marie and I. The next one was taken when we were on the dark island, just before we got into the battle. Kai and Cole were shirtless, Jay, Zane and Lloyd were wearing tees and the girls and I were in bikinis and another one of us playing in the water together.

A loose tear fell from my eye. It brought so much memories back. Then there was photos of each individual pair. First one was a picture with Kai and I. Kai was carrying me bridal style and my arms were around his neck, looking each other in the eye and smiling. I looked away and bit my bottom lip and tears continued to fall. I flip the next page and it was Rose's picture.

Lloyd was laughing in this photo while Rose jumped onto his back with her hand in his hair and giggling. The background was in the park so she had a yellow summer dress while Lloyd had a green shirt with Best Hero written on it. I smiled a bit. I looked to the next page and it was Marie and Zane.

It looked like they were dancing; with her hand in his and her back was facing the camera but she face which was happy and filled with joy. Zane's other hand was around her waist and he was kissing her forehead ever so gently.

Next was Nya and Jay. They were both sitting on the hood of Jay's jet. She was sitting in his laps and her head rested on his shoulders smiling and he had his hands around her waist and he was kissing her neck. And the last one was Cole and Livy. _Cole had his strong arms around Olivia, as he cradled her, and Livy's hands were touching his ever so slightly. They were sitting down on the floor, enjoying themselves. _

_That was the last photo and I took out the other girl's photos and closed the book and placed it in my bag. I walked outside to see the girls waiting for me._

_"What took you so long? It's normally Rose who's last," Liv said wiping a tear away. _

_"These," I answered and handed them their photo. "I don't know if you really want it but…" I stopped to see their shock faces and more tears falling. I don't know about them but I still love him, I can't help it. I know it'll make me stronger if I keep that picture. "If you want, I'll keep it safe in my album," They all nodded their heads and they gave it to me. I placed it in my album then put it in my bag. They all had their faces in their hands crying. We wiped up the rest of our tears and walked to the decks where Misako is there, waiting for us. _

_**End Of POV**_

_"You girls ready to go?" She asked. They nodded. But before they left on a plane both Nya and Dr. Julien created, the 3 older men came. _

_"You be careful alright?" Garmadon said kissing her. _

_"Yes Garmadon… I'll miss you," and she kissed him back. _

_"Now Girls," Sensei Wu said getting their attention. "Lately there has been murders near Birchwood forest so I want you all to be careful. I fear a new evil had arisen,"_

_"Yes Sensei," Nya said for all of us. Then we left for the Birchwood forest. We reached a great big leafless oak tree and we went inside. It was a house underground. There was a bedroom for each of us with a little nursery in each room. 3 bathrooms with toilets, a study for Misako. A huge kitchen and a huge living room that could fit 20 people. The flooring was a chestnut wood colour and the walls were painted a cream colour and many lights were in the ceiling. We looked around and I found an in-house training room. _

_**Unknown Location**_

_"What's happening over there Coralline?" Said a deep female voice coldly as Caroline appeared from a purple smoke. She had blonde hair in waves that goes to her knees and bangs and her deep blue eyes twinkle with evil. _

_"The girls left for Birchwood forest Victoria. Pregnant," Coralline smirked looking at her Black haired sister who has violet eyes._

_"Your planned worked Vicky," Another sister said but she had brown hair and magenta eyes. Each of them were sisters but looked completely different. "We should strike now,"_

_"Not now Agathe, we need the kids," Victoria said as she walked around the dark room. _

_"Wait, you want the kids?" Coralline shouted. _

_"Shhh Cora, yes I want the kids because they'll have the elemental powers like their parents therefor the children will be powerful. Once those girls give birth to those kids and train them, then we can destroy them and their boyfriends. The kids will be ours and we'll train them to be like us then we'll rule Ninjago then kill the kids so only we're the rulers. Besides, a couple years is enough time for the girls to train them,"_

_"That's a really good plan," Coralline said._

_"See, that's why I'm leader, now hands in,"_

_"1…2…3… Dark Sisters!"_

_**Oh Dear… Ready some people reviews, I'm just glad 'ya all like it. The dark sisters are like the trix in Winx Club if anyone had seen it. Please review ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Marie's POV**_

I was sitting on the frozen lake with at least 5 jumpers layered on me, with my finger, I pressed it against the ice and moved it seeing it moved the frost so I decided to randomly draw something. I closed my eyes and once I was done, I opened them to see I had drawn Zane. Instantly, I messed up the whole drawing and started to make my way back to the tree with my arms wrapped around my 6 month pregnancy stage stomach.

Everyone was showing at this rate. I laughed a bit when my mind was set back to the first 4 months, super bad mood swings, I nearly verbally killed Rose saying how her fashion is terrible but it wasn't. After we just eaten, well mostly for Chenae, she would throw up right after… Not on the food though. And at night, you can't lie on your back for so long, something about circulation for the baby isn't right and it'll die. At first hearing of this, I was into tears. I loved kids, doesn't matter is it was his but I loved them but first 4 months isn't joy sadly.

We couldn't train so we're a bit out of shape but we had been practicing our element skills. It's really hard for me because we don't want to mess up the house but once I go outside, my element would just freeze up since I'm the ninja of Water in the cold temperature. It reminded me of Zane, since he's the ninja of ice and there is ice all around us.

But there's a question that had been lingering in my head for so long, he's a robot, he's not human so… how could I become pregnant? Unless Dr Julien somehow made Zane have sperm and so on…. Oh well, I least I have 1 pair of feet running around me. But… what happen if my child would look like Zane instead of me? Once we return to the bounty he'll find out then the rest of the guys would know what happens…

But… I still love Zane. Once we got into this house, we out our photos from Chenae and kept them… I remember how Zane said both of us would be together forever, we would adopt if we wanted kids. He was so kind, caring and gentle to me, he never does anything to hurt anyone but… was he playing with me? Did he and the guys made up that bet once we came aboard? To see who's the man to get in bed with their girl first?

I placed my hand on the handle of the door and walked down the spiral stairs and onto the chestnut wooden flooring.

"Hey Marie, it's your turn to cook tonight!" I heard Rose yelled from her room.

"It's supposed to be yours!" I called back.

"Everyone knows I can't cook,"

"Because you don't like cleaning up," I said and laughed. The reason she doesn't cook is because she hates cleaning. She can keep things clean but she doesn't do cleaning. But I can't let Rose down so I decided to cook. Once I got into the kitchen, I saw that Livy was leaning against the bench, on the phone talking to her dad, once she saw me entered, she left.

I remembered when we told our parents that we're pregnant… Expect for Nya. We all thought it would be fair to hear the other to get bummed out so we used one phone and took turns in a circle and put it up on speaker. My parents we're a bit upset that I'm going to be a teen mum but other words, they were really happy.

Chenae's parents were the opposite. Never before had we never heard soooo many bad words from her dad. Everyone knows I was sensitive so I left the room and they called me back in so I got no idea if her mum was the same… But I guess seeing her dad's face would be pretty funny.

Well, Rose's dad did the same but luckily no swearing but many yelling but her mum couldn't be any prouder. They were the opposite since they divorced a couple of years ago but Rose always loved her mother more than her father.

Olivia's parents were freaking out because they didn't want to be grandparents at a young age, thinking it would corrupt the whole family tree. Her parents were opposite to Rose's so her mum was yelling but her dad only did a little bit.

In the end we told them to not tell anyone so it wouldn't go on the news because we haven't told the guys yet.

"Marie! The stove's on fire!" I heard Chenae yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized a cook the chicken for too long that it went up in fire. Instantly, I used my water element knowing it warm and put it out. "You thinking about him?" she asked me. I shook my head my laughed.

"No, I was thinking about when we told our parents and what your parents face would look like,"

"You guys still onto that?!" She asked throwing up her hands and leaving the room. I looked back to the stove to see it fully wet and the chicken were burnt. Just great…

**At the bounty**

**6 months ago when girl left**

Once the guys returned from their mission, which was to capture a lion that had escaped from the zoo, they went to see their girlfriends but they were gone, they went to asked Sensei, Garmadon, Misako and Dr Julien but they also found out that Misako was gone.

"Ummm, Uncle Wu, where are the girls and mum? We can't find them… Did they go shopping or something?" Asked Lloyd.

"I sent them on a mission just before and they left,"

"A mission? Then why aren't we going with them? And is this like a little mission or a big long one? What is it about?" Kai asked. "And why Nya? She can't do much without her samurai suit and that thing still here,"

"This mission is classified, I cannot tell you when they're going back but the reason you weren't informed to go on is because you guys already have a lot on your plate," Sensei informed lying to them.

"Back they are coming back right?" Jay asked.

"Maybe, that's if the mission goes… alright and they don't get killed," Garmadon said.

"What? So what is we have a lot on our plates, we can't just let them die!" Cole yelled.

"This mission is required for their elements only, reason Nya and Misako went is to study and help. I told you too much already, you can leave,"

**6 months later to present time**

Since they was no more harm, expect for Dareth breaking his leg and neck and having to stay at the hospital, the 5 boys decided to help Dareth and continue his classes for him.

"These kids are soooo bad and starting to piss me off," Kai muttered to the others as one kid lost him balance while trying to kick Lloyd's and which was pretty low to the ground.

"Kai, you just need to get over it, they aren't heroes and ninja like us," Lloyd told the hot-headed ninja.

"Lloyd, by the time Kai get over something is the day when I stop making jokes," Jay laughed and patted Lloyd on the back.

"Very funny," Kai said with sarcasm. "Since none of you weaklings can do a proper kick, 50 pushups, proper ones!"

"But... This is how Sensei Dareth told us how to do it," A little boy said with orange hair and dull green eyes.

"Yeah but he's not the one who saved the city is he? Plus Lloyd over here is the main reason my we're still living right now so show some respect and do them properly because we were the ones who taught him!" Kai yelled getting frustrated with the kids. With no time wasted, they went to the ground and done 50 pushups.

"I'm still upset by the fact that Sensei sent the girls on a mission without us," Zane sighed.

"And is it just me or is Garmadon, Sensei and Dr Julien seems really distant?" Cole asked.

"Yeah… Wait, for how long have they been gone for?" Jay asked.

"6 months and 2 days and-"

"No need to go into full details," Lloyd said interrupting Zane.

"It's really quiet without them," Cole sighed. They all nodded.

**At Birchwood Forest – 1 week later**

**Rose's POV**

"Rose! Hurry up! We going to be late!" I heard Olivia yelled from outside of the door.

"Geez, calm your farm, beauty doesn't make itself in a jiff 'ya know," I shouted back and took my time to put on eye shadow.

"So where is she?" I heard Chenae asked from outside the door.

"Doing her make up," I heard Liv reply. Only if they waited for a couple more minutes.

"Ok, I'm done," I said and left the room. Since Misako isn't a doctor, she had a friend who is one to do checkups and swore to not tell anyone. We wrapped ourselves in our warmest jumpers and walked outside and deeper into Birchwood Forest, It just happens that her friend, Fleur, a French lady with a very strong accent lives in Birchwood Forest. My accent is a very strong Texas accent. The others… Umm, I think Chenae got a bit of an Australian accent. I don't know.

"Oh, bonjour my friends, come in, come in," she said and opened her door into her little warm cottage. Fleur is I think in her mid-30's. She's a bit of a shorty with long golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "My, ye girls lookin bigga evey time," she said in her accent. I like it.

"Please don't remind me," I sighed. I had been reading some glamour magazines a couple of months ago saying that pregnancy ruins your stomach skin because how the stomach stretches.

"Don't worry Rosé," she said. She says her French accent is annoying so Chenae trying to help her but I think it's cool but I guess she's improving. "Now who wan te gó fist?"

"Fleur, first not fist," Chenae politely corrected her. "And I'll go,"

"Oh... Silly me and excellent!" She said. "Now ye girls still don't want te know the gender of the kids?"

"No thanks Fleur, they want it as a surprise," Misako laughed. Fleur lead them to her mini clinic in her cottage where there was x-rays and pretty much everything a doctor would have. She lead Chenae to bed. Fleur told us that laying on your back for too long can cut off the circulation for the baby but 30 minutes should be fine but not for sleeping so when we go to bed, we place pillows as a wall to make sure we don't do so.

Fleur lifted up the hem of Chenae's yellow top after she took off the 5 layers of jumpers . Let's just say I'm not the smartest… maybe the dumbest in the gang but I keep forgetting most of the tools she uses. She placed with this little cylinder camera thing that sends out sound waves to see where the baby is.

"Yer child is doin great Chenaé, very healthy and it's a-"

"Don't! I want it to be a surprise remember?" Chenae reminded.

"As you can see, my dear friend Fleur doesn't like surprises," Misako informed.

"I don't undistand why ye don't wan te now the gender of yer child," she frowned but laughed in the end.

"I don't want anyone to tell me what my child going to be because I already know what it is!"

"Great, not again," I heard Nya said but I shrugged it off.

"She's going to look exactly like me and my taste for shopping, nothing like that back stabbing little-,"

"You're talking about my son you know," I heard Misako said, sounding a bit mad. I backed down a little bit.

"Sorry but I speak of the truth,"

"Who knows Rose, it could be a boy and or a girl that looks exactly like Lloyd and his personality," Livy said. I shook my head.

"No way is that going to happen," I said.

"Ye can find out now so no fuss in the future," Fleur suggested.

"I made my statement clear, I know what it is," I declared.

"Fine, how about ye gó next?" she asked. I nodded and lay down on the bench.

"Vey good too," she smiled and I jumped off. She tested the rest of ours.

"So ye thought of the names yet?" she asked.

"I got a couple," Marie said.

"Me too," Nya replied.

"Come on, spil them out," Fleur pleaded.

"Not tellin," Livy smirked.

"Neither am I," Chenae agreed.

"Oh allez, vous les filles ne me dis jamais rien ces jours-ci. C'est tellement injuste de ne pas savoir quoi que ce soit et vous les filles vont s'attendre à quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas si vous pouvez ainsi savoir maintenant!" She exclaimed in French. We all looked at each other then back to her. "Opps, don't worry," she laughed.

"So is our checkup done?"

"Yes, it is," she said and we wished our farewells and left back to our home. Once we got back, Misako left to go shopping and the girls and I sat in the living room.

"Do you think they would look like them?" Nya asked as she rubbed she stomach.

"Don't talk about them," I said and leaned back in the couch.

"But if they do… the guys are going to find out," Nya muttered and I sighed.

"Then we avoid as much as possible," Chenae suggested.

"They probably forgot about us and moved on," Olivia said.

"Can we change subjects please?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Hey… With is my stomach bigger than yours?" Marie asked. It was true, her's was bigger.

"Maybe it's just a robot thing," Nya suggested.

"CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT!" I yelled. Stupid mood swings. I just feel so mad right now, especially at Lloyd. How could he do this to me?

**Got to hate mood swings… So what you think? Not many reviews came from the last chapter, I really hoping that I could get a bit more. Until I get about 5 reviews, (2.5 reviews per chapter I worked out the average), the next chapter won't be posted but must be from different people. I know I'm pushy but I got more likes and follows than reviews, it's not hard to leave one. Please leave one, I begging you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Olivia's POV**

I laid on the couch with my 8 and a half month belly in the air pointing to the ceiling. I place my hands on my stomach and felt the gentle movement of baby. To be honest, living here with my best friends is better than living at the bounty, should just asked Sensei if the girls and I stay here instead and don't need to see those boys. What happened if my child looks like Cole? With his messy black hair and dirty chocolate eyes? Then he'll find out and then tell the other guys and they'll find out about the other's kids. We all agreed we would keep them no matter what, we won't put it up for adoption and protect it if the guys somehow finds out and try to kill them.

6 years we have to return back to the bounty and face those bad boys. Now I don't know why I even fell for him at all! Maybe in 6 year time they might have moved on and have wives and little kids of their own. I leaned over to my side, not wanting to lay on my back for too long and I watched as the girls were also sitting with their backs against the couch and watching the TV.

"There's nothing good on the TV," Rose complained as she kept on flicking through the channels. "There's no beauty and fashion shows until 6 and that's another 4 hours!"

"We could go outside, I could use a bit of fresh air," Nya said as she groaned and stood up with her hands on she hips. "My belly is getting so heavy!"

"Not as heavy as mine," Marie muttered, it was true, her's was the biggest, we were pretty sure she was having multiples but she won't find out, she said she wants it as a surprise.

"Well going outside in the cold is better than doing nothing," Rose beamed and got up with Nya. I got up slowly and winced a bit. We all got dressed warm and went outside and to the frozen lake. "OMG! I just realize they have the Nyctea flower here!" she squealed.

"What?" we all asked the ninja of flower.

"The Nyctea flower, also known as the flower of screams," she said.

"Why is it called that?" Chenae asked. I can tell this flower isn't a good one…

"Because the petals of the flower are very special because when you make it into a special cream, it makes you look younger in a very effective way but some people don't know that. The reason it's called flower of screams is because it realize a wail which sound like a human crying for help which would attract someone's attention and once they get closer, the flower would eat them," she informed.

"Wow, for the first time you sound like a book," I laughed. Rose was never the type to think or learn stuff.

"If it's for beauty and flowers then I'll learn it," she giggled. "The Nyctea flower only grows in the Birchwood forest. A petal is a size of a basketball and since it's hard to obtain, one petal would cost around $5000,"

"Wow," we all said. She nodded.

"And I want a petal!"

"Rose, you're pregnant, once you're better then you can get one," Nya informed. We walked through the forest and bit more until we found a little baby snowy owl in the snow.

"Oh, poor thing," Marie whispered and she went down to pick it up. I looked around to see no other bird.

"Marie, it could have worms!" Chenae exclaimed.

"but I can't let it die, it's just a baby and there's no other birds around… poor thing broke it's wing," she said in a gentle voice and held the bird close to her body. We all crowded Marie to talk a look, it was pure white with a black beak and yellow eyes with a bit of grey spots on the feathers.

"No way," I heard Nya whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Get down!" she barked quietly and we went down. We were at a bottom of a hill, it wasn't high but we could see what she saw. It was them.

"What are they doing here?" I asked biting my bottom lip as tears came pouring out.

"Sensei didn't tell them did he?" Marie asked, still cradling the soft chirping bird.

"Girls…" I heard Rose whispered but we all decided to ignore her, she's probably going to say she found the flower.

"Wait," I muttered. "They have students with them… I think the ones from Dareth's mojo,"

"Girls…"

I stared at Cole, I couldn't help it. I looked at his messy hair and his soft dirty brown eyes, he's cute face and the muscles in his arms and legs, the way they were moving since the group were jogging.

"I miss him," I heard Marie whispered.

"Same," I said.

"Girls!" We heard Rose screamed in a whisper, we turned our heads to her. "I think I just broke my water!"

"grab her quick!" I yelled in a whisper and I wrapped her arm around my shoulder while Chenae did the other and Marie trying to catch up and Nya looking at if the guys saw us.

"It hurts!" Rose cried.

"you're contracting Rose remember? Just breathe in and out like Fleur told us to," Marie panted and told her.

"We need to take her to Fleur's, I'm sure she knows more than Misako does in this case," Nya said as she tried to catch up.

**No POV's**

The guys were jogging with their feet sinking into the cold ice. They were taking the boys out for a jog in different climates and temperatures to help them man up. But they heard screams and cries from a distant. The guys look at each other and looked back to the kids seeing them freaking out. Lloyd was sure he heard it from somewhere before but he needs to remember who.

"Who's there?!" A kid yelled into the opened making Kai and Cole face palm.

"No one's here stupid," Kai said to the kid.

"It could a flower of screams," Lloyd sigh, remembering when Rose told him all about it, he missed her so much.

"What's the flower of screams?" a student gasped.

"Birchwood forest is well known for having them, it's a flower that screams to draw people in to eat them," he explained. "although we should check it out," Lloyd said still remembering where he heard the voice then he realized it. _Rose?_

"Nah, it's just like what you said," Jay said and patted Lloyd on the back. "Now it's quiet we'll be fine,"

"Guys… I think it's Rose," Lloyd said almost about to run towards the scream.

"it's nothing Jay, plus it doesn't sound like her now come on," Zane sighed.

"Alright then," Lloyd muttered still staring into the horizon.

**Nya's POV**

We were walking as fast as we could but it's hard if we're pregnant, plus it's even harder to make sure that the guys aren't following us but it's extra harder since Fleur's is ages away.

"Liv, use your element!" I panted and yelled over Rose's cries of agony.

"I can't concentrate properly!" She exclaimed.

"It hurts!" Rose cried out again. Now I got scared… will I go in that much pain? Once we reached to Fleur, she rushed her in and then she hushed us back out of the room. We waited for about 4 hours until a baby's cry was heard from the room where Fleur and Rose was. All 4 of us rushed to the door and Fleur let us in to see Rose laying on the bed with a bundle of pink blanket in her arms.

"Hey girls, meet Scarlet and it's a girl," she laughed. So crazy Rose was right. We all crowed around to see a little baby with pale skin and a bit of red.

"She's so sweet!" I heard Marie squeal as she still held her baby owl. "I can't wait to have mine even though it'll hurt a lot,"

"Trust me, the pain soooo worth it," Rose told us.

"Now it's probably safer if moi come to your home so I can help if any of ye goes inti labor," Fleur informed. We all nodded and she packed her stuff and we went back to the tree and Misako was there and screamed in delight that her granddaughter had been born.

The next few days started to fill up with cries and pain and joy as our kids were being born. We all had restless nights as the babies wake up and unlike Rose's accident, we all stayed close to the tree but we were all happy in the end to have our beautiful children and our slim bodies back and no more heavy bellies.

Livy was next to go into labor. She went in 2 day after's Rose's. She was in the shower when her water broke but she didn't noticed it until she got out when she had the contractions.

Chenae was next. She was just listening to music and writing a letter to her parents on her bed when her water broke, wetting her sheets. She gave birth to a beautiful girl and named her Katherine or Kate for short. 2 days later as well.

About another 3 days later, Marie went in. She was on the ice lake which wasn't too far and her water broke. It took us forever to find her but we were just in time and she gave birth to twins, identical. She had a tough decision and wanted the names to be a like so she named them May and April.

And at last, me. I was a week difference to Marie so I was a little bit late… I gave birth to the sweetest boy, and I named him Josh. Not short for anything. I was on my computer trying to find out when he was coming to come out since he took forever but it just happened before I touched a key.

We were now sitting underneath a tree with the wind blowing through our hairs on the snow and our children in our arms and cradling them.

"So you think they'll have elemental powers as well?" I asked as I softly kissed Josh's forehead.

"Maybe, Misako says they're too young to see," Chenae said.

"This one has my powers, not his," Rose declared as she held her baby up.

"Better believe her guys because she was right that it was a girl," Liv said and we all started to laugh.

"Let's just take a guess… I think my child is the ninja of music for my likes in music and so on," Chenae declared and smiled at her baby.

"I think Scarlet's the ninja of nature!" Rose laughed.

"Josh has to be sound or technology," I said.

"Mine's hard… I think he's hurricanes or something," Olivia thought out loud then laugh once he made a gurgle sound.

"I got no idea if April and May have the same or not but I predict that they both have something to do with temperatures," Marie announced.

"Guys! She's opening her eyes!" Rose exclaimed as she saw the little baby's eyes starting to flutter open but Rose's smile turned into a frown.

"His eyes aren't they?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have hazel green but she has apple green like Lloyd's," she sighed eyes starting to fill with tears. "But that doesn't change my mind to get rid of her,"

**No POV**

They all examined their kids once Rose mentioned that but she was happy to see strawberry blonde hair sprouting from her child's head. Katherine had her mother's orange hair but her father's amber eyes. April and May both had their father's hair and eyes but their mother's small nose.

Marie and Zane basically look the same but Zane's a bit paler with hair and skin and his eyes lighter. Cameron had his father's messy black and thick hair while he had his mother's eyes and lastly Josh is a mixture between Nya and Jay, jay has orange-brown hair while Nya has black so he has brown hair and blue eyes with specks of amber.

"Come on, we all knew they were going to look a bit like them," Olivia sighed. But their quiet surrounding got interrupted with a burst of 3 laughter in with a gush of dark, violet, dark blue and magenta, a tornado appeared but it wasn't a tornado but spinjitzu.

Once it stopped, they stood 3 girls, who are probably 20. One had blonde hair and deep blue eyes while another had black hair and violet eyes while another had brown hair and magenta eyes. The one with blonde hair was dress in a rather tight dress which only ends below her butt cheeks and it was strapless. It was a deep blue colour and it had a black leather belt around the waist and the buckle was made out of silver and shaped in 2 letters. D.S. The other 2 girls had the same but in the colour of their eyes. The 5 girls stood up with their child in their arms.

"Allow us to introduced ourselves," the one with black hair and violet dress said she violet eyes stared deep into Chenae's. "My name is Victoria," then she pointed to the Dark blue dress with blonde hair. "That's Coralline and our remaining sister is Agathe,"

"What do you want?" Nya asked as she protectively held Josh in her arms.

"Nothing much… but your children," Coralline said.

"Wait… do you know us?" Agathe asked as she took a step forward. "Or Sensei Wu didn't say anything?"

"How do you know Sensei Wu?" Rose hissed.

"We were his students before he replaced us with those 4 pesky boys and then you guys came along," Victoria answered checking her nails.

"So he taught us everything until he knew that he could sense evil in our hearts," Coralline informed.

"Vic is the ninja of nightmares. Coralline's darkness and mine's Illusions," Agathe explained further details.

"Why do you want our kids?" Marie asked as she held both April and May in her arms.

"Something personal, so just hand them over and no one would get hurt," Vic started leaned her head side to side to give off a crackling noise.

"you're joking? Why would we give away our children so freely?" Nya asked laughing a bit.

"Because of this," Vic said and her violet eyes glow and Nya fell to her knees with her child in her arms and she screamed in agony and with her free arm she clutches her head.

"Stop!" she wailed out. The 4 other girls rushed to her side and Victoria's eyes went back to normal and Nya's cries stopped. Instantly they knew they were going into a fight so Rose conjure a plant basket and the girls placed their kids in there and Chenae made a shield over them.

Marie used her water element and in time, it reached to the 3 evil ninja and the cold made the water freeze and the ninja froze in place but a dark blue dust formed around the 3 ninja and the ice broke instantly. The girls gasped in horror. Chenae used her brightest orbs and shone it in the 3 ladies ones but Coralline again used her darkness to blocked them off. Meanwhile, since Nya have no powers, she went to observed the 3 ladies and realized when they use their powers, the buckle on their belts shone.

"get rid of the buckles, they'll be powerless," Nya whispered to the girls so the 3 ladies couldn't hear them.

"Dark sisters, let show them what we're made of!" Agathe screamed and then mutiples version of her appeared. Liv waved her hand and a gush of wind came towards her and a hurricane appeared in front. She pushed out her hands and it went towards the sisters and it sucked up all of the diversions and cleared them away.

"Tornado of creation?" Marie asked. The three other girls nodded and Nya stood backs as she watched the 4 girls created tornado of creation, the branches nearby and the snow tumbled towards then and once they stopped, a snowball machine was created. Loading the balls, they shot it at the sisters figuring that they'll be freezing cold in those outfits. Firing at them, the sister's covered their faces not wanting to get the snow to their face. While blinded, Rosetta shot thorns out of her hand and attacked the buckles off their dresses but she kept on missing and hitting the ladies which was even better in Rose's mind.

"Girls! You're in no condition to fight!" They all heard the shrilly voice of Misako screamed as she saw the epic battle. "Get out of here! Quick!"

"But you can't face them," Nya cried as Vic used her nightmares on Nya.

"Trust me, I'll handle them," Misako said. The girls nodded and grab their children and Liv put her hand out and the others placed their hands on her's, Marie having the most difficulty. Liv element can also transport people in a jiff but uses up a lot of her energy and the girls transported (or apparated in Harry Potter).

"Where are we?" Rose asked as she shook her head getting rid of the funny feeling in her brain then check on the crying Scarlet.

"We're in my home village, the first thing that came into my mind," Liv said and she sat on the ground in exhaustion.

"Will Misako be alright?" Marie asked then suddenly gasps. "I left Hedwig behind!" Marie is a harry Potter fan so she named her owl after Harry's.

"At least it not the kids," Nya sighed.

**As you can probably see, I'm a huge Harry Potter fan! Absolutely love Harry! Anyway, thanks for all you're reviews! Got more than… 10… Some were posted by guests so they'll be showing later but thanks you all! I just want to boost up the average review per chapter thing I do with every story I write. So far, The Ninja Princess is the most popular story. Please review, I hope I can get this story above it because I enjoy writing this one than the others ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kai + Chenae = Katherine  
Lloyd + Rose = Scarlet  
Zane + Marie = April & May  
Cole + Olivia = Cameron  
Jay + Nya = Josh

_Dear Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Dr Julian,_

_It has been 4 years now and the dark sisters are still attacking us for our children, you should see them now, they're so lovely and sweet… each and every one of them and we've been training them with hand to hand combat and we found out their elements without Misako. Have you heard any news from her yet? We all hope she's ok since the birth of our children. _

_We're still moving around, the dark sisters are somehow finding us but we became stronger so don't worry. Next we're thinking of heading to my village, Kosiku Village. I know it's going to be hot there but we all love the beach. _

_But so far, that's 13 times we had to change places in 4 years. If you can find any more about the Dark Sister, can you send it to us? Use Hedwig, she knows where we are and where we're going to move. We also sent you a picture of us, you'll be surprised when you see it since the last photo you got was when they were babies. _

_From,  
Marie, Olivia, Nya, Chenae and Rose… of course our kids as well. _

Sensei Wu was confused, he still doesn't know why his old students want his best students' children. Heck, he doesn't even know how they found out! He knows Fleur would never break secrets or promises. Misako now went missing for 4 years and Garmadon was miserable and they still haven't told the boys yet, especially Lloyd. Sensei Wu knows that if these girls contain any more power of such source they will be worse than the overlord. He sighed and looked at the picture Marie had sent and pet Hedwig and gave her a treat.

The girls looked much older, age of 22 now and adult, no more teenagers. They looked much mature especially with them sitting down and their children in their arms.

Chenae's daughter, Katherine had long straight orange-brown hair with a fringe, just like her mother but she had amber eyes after her fathers. Kate had the elemental power of music and sounds.

Nya's son, Josh is a mixture between the two, dark brown hair and blue eyes with specks of amber. He is the smartest out of the kids (Can probably get 200 points for his IQ) and loves to create things like his father and mother. Because of this personality, he's the ninja of Technology.

Rose's daughter, Scarlet had long wavy golden blonde hair just like Rose and her father's green eyes. Like Rose had predicted, Scarlet was the ninja of nature and Rose's like for shopping and fashion.

Marie's identical daughters both are the ninja of the weather. Both had light blonde hair with a side fringe and icy blue eyes like their father. They got their looks from their father but got Marie's small nose. Both love each season and the temperature and love to swim.

Lastly, Olivia's son has dark moppy brown hair, her hair colour but his father's hair style and he has his eyes as well. Cameron is probably the sportiest out of the kids and physically the strongest and just like Liv predicted, he's the ninja of hurricanes.

Sensei sighed, he would really like to meet the kids one day in person knowing they'll be a lovely bunch and pretty bright.

"Just 1 more year,"

**Marie's POV**

"Is this what Kosiku looks like?" Chenae asked as we were admiring the warmth on the beach.

"Yeah, I thought you all would like it considering it has the beach and all," I laughed.

"Mummy, can we go and play now?" April asked tugging on my right arm as May was doing the same with the other. The only difference you can tell them apart is the shade of the eyes. Aprils has the deeper shade while May looks exactly like her father.

"No not yet, let's go to my house and settle in before we go onto the beach plus my house is a bit far from where people would go and it has its own private beach," I told them and I saw each of the kids' eyes widen.

"Cool!" Josh and Cam exclaimed and high fived each other. They've just turned 4 and already they own how to speak proper English and read simple English, writing it still a bit hard for them. We're amazed about their skill and how they were so smart already! Nya convinced us that since we're so smart and since they're out kids, they got our smartness. The kids should be flying through school but we all decided we'll homeschool them.

I lead them through a forest and to a clearing with a beach which was surrounding by the forest. The house was fairly small since I'm the only one living in it but it's enough that we could put in mattresses and sleep in. The colour scheme is light blue and a creamy colour giving that warm beach feeling. In the house, I had empty but beautifully decorated fish tanks around the house and many small palm tree pot plants but they were all dying since I haven't been here for ages.

"They just need a bit of water and sunlight," Rose said and touched each plant with the tip of her hand and they grew but to life.

"Thanks Rose,"

"That is so cool!" Scarlet squealed, beaming at the plant.

"And the fish tanks are awesome! Do you think we can catch some?" Kate asked tugging my arm as well.

"Yes I'll catch some,"

"But we want to come!" Josh exclaimed.

"You can't breathe underwater,"

"Kids, leave Marie alone, you're going to give her grey hairs soon," Nya laughed and we all joined in. We all emptied our bags and I filled each fish tank with water.

"Liv, it's your turn," I heard Chenae yelled from the living room.

"There's no food in here," she sighed. We all have to disguise ourselves from the public not wanting our where-about all over the country. "Don't worry, I'll go," she said and got change while Rose got her make up ready, once we were by ourselves without Misako, Rose told us the makeup will help us get around without attractions. Of course Liv protested since she was like a tomboy out of us all but slowly she got used to it. Once she left we all settled on the couches while the kids were on the floor playing tag and running around.

"I think it's nap time!" I heard Nya shouted to the kids and to their dismay, they all groaned. I picked up both of my children in my arms and carried them to my bedroom, it was really small but enough to fit 3 people. I place them on my queen sized bed and I climbed in next to them.

"Can you sing us a lullaby mummy?" April asked as she snuggle her head further in my pillow.

"Sure sweetie,"

"The one with the waves?" May requested. I smiled and kissed both of their foreheads before singing their favorite lullaby.

"A tidal wave of emotions,  
have sent my soul out to sea.  
Crashing currents submersing,  
what once was you and me.

Drifting afar distantly,  
a glimpse of precious time.  
While I held you close to me,  
singing your favorite rhyme.

Rocking gently back and forth,  
arms encircling you whole.  
Lips pressed upon sweet innocence,  
your cries I did console.

Praying the Lord may keep you;  
wash your troubles away.  
Hoping a bond forever remains,  
the same tomorrow as today.

Splashing scents of adorable purity;  
upon your face.  
I draw you closer, you tiny being;  
and even tighter I embrace.

A riptide of adornment drowns;  
a tidal wave within my soul.  
I once was broken and severed,  
but now am completely whole.

Consumed with pure admiration,  
at the girls you've become.  
Beautiful imperfections,  
your absence chastised me numb.

Although I know you had to,  
spread those vast angelic wings.  
I still can hear the laughter,  
of a child's heart that proudly sings.

These crashing, violent riptides;  
will soon turn a peaceful wave.  
Knowing the life I gave you,  
is the life in me which you did save.

This current of my heart, is perfectly;  
in synch with every beat.  
A perfect bond between us;  
without your love, I'm incomplete," I sang softly and I watched them closed their sleepy eyes and they fell asleep.

I heard their soft snores fill the air and I moved a strand of hair from May's face and I pop April's thumb from her mouth. She was getting too old to be doing so. I've been trying to get her to stop and so far it's only in her sleep. Luckily May doesn't do so.

I slowly climbed out of bed and collapse on the couch and I saw the other 3 girls came out and collapsed next to me. We fell into a nap until 4 hours later the door opened and Liv came in, red in the face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"I got lost," she panted. "And I walked in circle for a whole hour!"

"Shhh! The kids are asleep, I even put yours to sleep as well," Nya said softly.

"Sorry," Olivia apologized and placed the shopping on the counter and I helped her place the shopping away. Once we were done, she started to cook and I walked back to my bedroom to see both of the girls awake.

"You guys are up, why didn't you come out?" I asked and sat on the bed and they crawled over to me.

"We thought you were having a talk with the others," They both said at the same time.

"Well, how was your nap?" I asked and pulled them into a deep hug.

"Mines was all of us together, you, me and April living in this amazing house without those evil ninja who's always changing us," May exclaimed.

"And mine's was me in the sky flying with the snow falling!" April exclaimed. Snow…

"Both sound amazing," I said and we were silent, both still in my embraced.

"Hey mum… where's daddy?" April asked. I felt my heart stop.

"W-what you mean?" I stammered out.

"Well… we know that there should be a mother and a father and…" May started wanting April to finish.

"We never saw our daddy before so we were wondering…"

"Who is our father?" they both asked. I felt my eyes swelled up with tears that I had to look away from them. I knew they were going to ask me this question sooner or later.

"I-I'll tell you when you girls are older," I whispered tear dripping down and I hugged them closer.

"We sorry… we never knew the mention of daddy would cause you that much pain," April asked.

"And the others wanted to know as well," May added.

"I know, we'll tell you when you guys are older, when you would understand a bit more," I croaked out and I released them from the hug. "Why don't you girls go and help Aunt Livy to cook, she making your favorite," I smiled.

"Yay!" they both screamed and dashed out of the room. Once the door closed, I collapsed onto the bed with my face in the pillow crying.

"You bastard Zane!" I cried.

**No POV**

The two girls was still at the door once they heard their mother cried on the bed calling a person named Zane a bastard.

"You don't think our father's name is Zane do you?" April asked her twin.

"Maybe… Do you think our father; including the others' fathers hurt our mums? Do you think that's why they never say anything about them?" May questioned. They shrugged their shoulders and went to join their Aunt at the kitchen and helped a bit.

Once Marie dried her tears and walked out, lunch was ready and they all ate the roast chicken and salad Liv created. She was the best cook. Not only that, she also made chocolate pudding and some other things. Once they were finished, the kids dashed to the beach and played while the mothers asked at the table talking.

"Marie what happened?" Nya asked sensing Marie was upset.

"They asked me who their father was," she muttered before crying into her hands and the others rubbed her back.

"Katherine asked me," Chenae sighed.

"Same with Scarlet… she got his smile! It's so creepy!" Rose exclaimed.

"Josh asked a couple times this past year,"

"Cam hasn't asked me anything yet," Liv sighed.

"We all knew this question as going to pop up, we have to tell them soon," Rose sighed.

"I thought we would be on the bounty before they asked," Marie sighed, wiping away her tears.

"She has so much of his traits… his stubbornness and many other things," Chenae muttered.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Nya hissed but then sighed. "I just realized we're both sisters in law,"

"Garmadon, Sensei Wu and Misako are part of my family now as well," Rose added in.

"Since those Dark Sisters showed up, I forgot about him… or I tried too," Olivia said softly and pulled a picture out of her pocket, the one that Chenae gave to them before they left. "I miss him,"

"Me too," Marie whispered and the others agreed.

"Mummy! We can see Hedwig!" They heard May called out. They all ran outside and Marie held out her arm for the bird to land on and Marie took out the letter out of her beak.

_Dear girls,_

_You all seem so mature but sadly I have no more information for you. Please be safe and careful. Misako also had not returned. Keep training your children and don't let anything interfere with your love for them_

_Sensei Wu_

Marie read out loud.

"It that grandpa?" Scarlet asked as she walked out of the water with a pretty pink seashell.

"That's grandpa sweetie," Rose smiled.

**That's my first chapter with the mother's and kids. Hopefully within the next chapter or the one after they'll go back to bounty but the kids won't know the fathers until the very end of the story. This story is short so it'll be about 20 chapters. Anyway, please review and see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**In the previous chapter I got Scarlet asking if Sensei Wu's letter was from grandpa, I just realize Sensei Wu isn't really her grandpa so please forget about that bit. **

Kai + Chenae = Katherine  
Lloyd + Rose = Scarlet  
Zane + Marie = April & May  
Cole + Olivia = Cameron  
Jay + Nya = Josh

**Chenae's POV**

We sat on the beach and watched the kids play. It had been a full year since the Dark Sisters attacked us and you know what that means? Yes, we can finally go back to the bounty tomorrow. We had heard news that Misako had returned to the bounty after healing at Fleur's after being realized by the D.S thinking she was no used anymore. I was surprise she had been kidnapped this whole time!

"Tomorrow we're going back to the bounty," I heard Nya sighed. "I can't wait to see Misako, Sensei, Garmadon and Kai's face again,"

"What about Dr Julien," Olivia asked.

"A little bit," and we all laughed but Marie.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"We have to go and suck up to the boys," she muttered. It's true; we're all upset about seeing the boys. "I'm going to go and release the fish so they won't die," Marie sighed and left.

"Why don't you guys go and pack and I'll keep an eye on the kids?" they all agreed to my suggestion and left. When Marie came out with the buckets of water, April and May screamed.

"Don't release them back into the sea!" May wailed. "Not my angle fish!"

"Not my clown fish either!" April cried.

"Girls, I need to release them, we're going to be moving tomorrow and where we're going there's going to be no places for fishes," I heard Marie grunted as she heaved the heavy buckets so I helped her over the cries from her kids.

"Chenae!" I heard Nya exclaimed from the house. "I'll keep an eye on them now,"

I smiled and walked back inside and packed Kate's stuff and mine. Our photo album is so full now. I'm considering on buying another one. I opened it and found one with me and Katie. At the photo of the picture, it says "Our complete family". Of course the girls and I haven't told them what happen to their father's and we also decided once we return, we won't tell the guys either.

I looked back to the photo. Our family would have been completed if Kai didn't cheat on me, we all would be in this photo. I sighed and placed the photo back and packed it into my bag and packed all of Katherine's stuff. Once I got back out, Marie was already preparing a meal, just simple plain sandwiches. I wheeled the suitcase out to the front and ate a sandwich she made.

"Everything's packed?" Rose asked as she finished and rolled out 10 big bags filled with her stuff, make up and Scarlet's.

"Yeah… I guess 1 day early won't hurt," I said as I kissed Katherine's head softly as she ate.

"Mum!" she complained.

"Stop complaining, once we move, we no longer need to run and keep on moving," I told them all.

"Yes!" They exclaimed and we laughed.

"Actually, why don't take a nap first?" Nya suggested. We nodded and after lunch we put the kids to sleep.

**11:00 in the morning the next day**

"I can't believe we slept for 20 hours!" Rose exclaimed as she took her time to put on her make up. Wow, Rose actually done math. And 20 hours? Gosh…

"Hurry up Rose!"

"And the time here is different to Ninjago city!" Marie exclaimed, "I think its 3:00pm over there right now,"

"Come on Katherine, you brushed your teeth?" I asked. She nodded and opened her mouth to show sparkling clean teeth. "Good girl,"

"April! Stop pulling your sister's hair!" Marie shouted. It was chaos right now!

"Cameron put on your shirt first before you can play with Josh!" I heard Liv shouted as she was chasing Cam around the house as he and Josh was running around pretending she was a monster.

"Josh, come here right now!" Nya shouted also starting to chase the boys. I sighed.

"Mummy! I lost my necklace!" I turned around to see Scarlet in tears and Rose ran back inside to find it.

"It's really loud in here," I heard Katie said and I picked up her.

"It is," I laughed as she covered her ears with her tiny hands.

"OK! EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW!" I heard Nya shouted. "If you kids misbehavior one more time, no more sweets for the rest of the month!"

"But aunty Nya…"

"No buts!" Rose, Marie, Liv and I laughed and then I placed Katherine down.

"Ok, it's time to leave!" I shouted and the kids cheered. We all link hands and we held Liv's hands, also touching the bags, it's really hard but Liv will be able to transport us. But something didn't go well, instead a strong energy force had pushed us backwards.

"Katherine! Are you ok?" I asked her as she hit the rock on the beach pretty hard.

"My head hurts," she winced and I held her tight. I looked to the others also hugging their children.

"Awww, how touching," I heard the high voice of Victoria. Damn, just when I thought we could just go back to the bounty.

"What do you want?" I shouted out.

"I thought you already know that question, we want your kids,"

"Kids run!" I shouted, they didn't waste any time and I saw them run into the forest but hide in there. At least they're not on the battle ground.

**No POV**

Misako limped into Sensei Wu's room and saw him staring out into the window.

"You don't think the D.S got them do you?" Sensei asked with fear in his voice.

"Maybe they forgot today is the day," Misako suggested and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They can't forget something like that," Wu sighed but suddenly they heard the radars beeped and they rushed to the bridge to find the guys in full uniform.

"Sensei Wu, we're detecting some dark aura at Kosiku village," Zane informed. Sensei Wu and Misako held their breaths knowing that the girls are there.

"Sensei! Say something!" Cole shouted. "What is it?"

They all dark dust all over a small part of the village. Sensei thought deeply but made his decision. "Go and help out whoever is there,"

The guys rushed out and climbed into some new jets they made for themselves and flew off.

"Wu, do you know what you just did?" Misako asked.

"Yes… The girls could be in serious danger,"

"But the Kosiku Village is on the other side of Ninjago, they'll never make it in time,"

"They'll make it there in time," he said. "I'm going to go over just to make sure things go correctly,"

The guys scattered into the forest jumping over bushes until they saw dark dust on a small beach surrounded by trees. Lloyd went to take another step forward but something made him jump.

"Ow! That's my foot!" He looked down to see a little girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here? It's not safe!"

"Lloyd who are you talking to?" Kai called out and the 4 other guys saw the little girl.

"Please you got to help our mummies! They're in that black dust fighting off those evil ninja,"

"Ours? Evil ninja?"

"My friends and I and yes! Evil ninja!" And the 5 other kids poked out their heads.

"Don't worry, we'll go and rescue them," Zane reassured them and they ran towards the black dust.

The Dark Sisters laughed evilly as they watch each of the 5 female ninja scream in pain and agony. Marie opened her eyes slightly and out-stretch her arm and wave it and the waves were crashing on the beach hard and soon it raised higher to make a wall made of water. She relaxed her hand and the wall made of water crashed on them and the pain stopped and the dark dust evaporated.

"Curse you damn ninja!" Agathe shouted and disappeared with her fellow sisters into thin air.

"That'll teach them!" Chenae cheered and they all got into a group hug.

"Chenae?"

"Rose?"

"Nya?"

"Marie?"

"Olivia?" They all held their breaths and turned around to see the guys standing there with shock faces. A hugged cloud of emotions hit them. They couldn't tell what emotion their feeling right now.

The guys couldn't believe their eyes, it was them. They scanned the girls they once loved and still do.

_Was this really happening and is it real or a dream? They're so beautiful now!_

Suddenly Sensei appeared and smiled.

"Girls! It's great to see you!" he greeted. Their emotional face changed into a happy one and they ran to their sensei and bowed. "I assume your mission went well," and he winked at them.

"Mummy! Mummy!" They all heard the frantic cries of the kids as they all ran to their mothers.

"Are you hurt?" Each of the mothers asked their children but all the guys can do was stand there in shock. The women they loved had moved on and yet came back with kids.

"This must be the wonderful children I must been hearing about," Sensei smiled as the kids did little waves and went back to hugging their mothers. "Come on, let's head back for the bounty, boys, can you get their suitcases?" but they still didn't move, they still stared at the women they with kids.

"Stop staring at my mummy!" Josh shouted to both Jay and Kai but Nya calmed him down.

"Josh, that's your uncle over there," and she pointed to kai.

"He's my uncle?" Josh asked judging the way he looked. "They're ninja like Aunty Marie, Rose, Chenae and Olivia!"

"Yes they are," Nya whispered but deeply embarrassed. How were they going to handle this? All Kai could do is walked over to his sister and gave her a hug and jay felt jealousy boiling up in him. He looked at Nya but she tried not to look at him. He felt so sad, he only stayed at the bounty waiting for Nya to come back otherwise he would have left for his parents.

_But was all that waiting for nothing? She's in love with another man than me… She said she'll love me forever no matter what… She's so beautiful now… How can I not stare?_

"Boys! Get the luggage!" Sensei shouted and they snapped at of their stares and walked slowly to fetch the bags. "You girls must be tired, as well as your kids,"

"Nah, we're not tired! We slept for about 20 hours!" Little Cam said.

"Yeah… We kind of slept longer than we expected," Marie explained and picked up both of her daughters and placed them on her hips. The girls and their kids followed Wu while the guys carry their bags and way behind the rest.

"I think we have to come back a second time for Rose's bags," Lloyd grunted as placed 1 on his back and 1 in each hand.

"Yeah… I guess they found somebody else…" Zane sighed.

"And have kids," Jay added.

"But look at Marie, twins? That's something you really don't see every day," Cole said and then sigh.

"But I still wonder what their mission was; they were in front of Marie's house… And who was those 3 other… girls? They can't be ninja," Kai said as he waited for the others.

"But they do have elemental skills but the dress are too tight," Lloyd said and then grunted with the bags.

"Dude, you want me to take one?" Kai offered but Lloyd shook his head.

"But if they have kids… what about their fathers?" Zane asked, still deep in thought.

"Probably broke up with them and didn't keep their word like they did to us," Jay suggested.

They all stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to the jets. They couldn't cry or scream that the women they loved are taken away from them and came back with someone else's child or children in Marie's case. They lost them to someone else who must be better than them.

The girls were back at the bounty as the guys still have their luggage and just started to fly over. The girl said hi to Garmadon, Misako and Dr Julien. Marie and Rose also had to make sure that they didn't say tot their children that that's their grandparents.

**Marie's POV**

I sighed as I hung up a photo with the kids and me and frown. It wasn't a complete family portrait and what happens if the guys find out? My kids look so much like Zane. But he can't suspect that they're his… He probably doesn't even know that it's possible for him to have kids. I guess my job is a bit easier than the other girls.

"Mummy?" I turned my head to see either May or April in the door way.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked as I bend down to her height and looked into her eyes then I realized this was April.

"Are you sure we don't have to move again?" She asked.

"Why? We might move again but it'll just be us 3," I said. "Don't you like this place? Your aunties and I used to live here before we had you,"

"Really?" she asked and I nodded my head. "It just that… I really like the beach,"

"This magical place is a flying ship so we can fly across Ninjago and also dock at the beaches and stuff like that if you want," I told her and she out-stretched her little arms and I picked her up.

"Who are those men then? The other ninja? You never mentioned to me that you used to live with other ninja,"

"Well… As you can see, the red one is Nya's brother," I told her. "And the others are just close friends to us since we all had to fight together,"

"I bet they're not as good as you!" She exclaimed. I laughed and placed her on the bed and took her clips out and placed them in again.

"We're pretty much the same; we haven't seen them for 5 years so I think they might be better,"

"Ok… Can I tell May?"

"Sure sweetie," I said and watched her go. I walked over to my stand and looked in a drawer and found a picture of me and him. I ripped it up and threw it in the bin. I hope it hurts him to see me again. I hope it hurts him to see me come back with children. I don't care if he keeps staring… Why should he even look at me? It not like he still cares… Does it hurt?

**This chapter may be a bit bad but I going through a lot at school. I've just finished a volleyball completion and we're the 2****nd**** best grade 8 girl volleyball team in QLD! I'm so happy! Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rose's POV**

I sat on my bed with Scarlet in front of me and I brushed her soft, silky blonde hair.

"Mummy… Who are those other boy ninja?" she asked me.

"They used to be our friends when we lived here,"

"What do you mean by 'used to be'?"

"Well… since we've left for so many years and haven't talked, I think the friendship between us dropped," I told her and done her hair into a high pony tail with a yellow hair tie.

"So why don't you guys chat again to become friends again?" she asked innocently. I sighed.

"Thing had changed since then," I said and cupped her cheek.

"Like between you and my daddy?" she asked. I took a sharp intake of air once she mentioned it.

"I…" Is all what I could say.

"Why isn't he here with us? Why did he leave? What happened? What was my father like?"

"I… I'll tell you when you're older…" I whispered as the tears started to fall.

"Mummy… Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice as I wiped the tears away. "Why don't you go and play with the others?"

"I can't do that when you're sad mummy," and she wrapped her tiny arms around me. Scarlet so sweet and caring.

"I'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah I trust you,"

"Then go and play with the others,"

"Alright…" she sighed and jumped off the bed and walked out but I heard her talking to someone at the door.

_"Is your mother in there?"_ It was Lloyd.

"_Yeah but you may want to give her a minute,"_ I heard Scarlet replied. Thank goodness that she didn't tell him I was crying. Then I heard her little shoes clicking away on the boards as she skipped. I quickly wiped my tears and then I heard a knock.

"Rose… Sensei wants to see us," he said from outside. I got off my bed and went to the mirror to see my eyes are now fine. I walked out.

"Thanks for letting me know," I said softly and left straight away and headed to the bridge. Once I entered in, all the girls were in there and the guys and Lloyd entered after me. I walked towards the rest of the girls and the guys were standing on the other side of the room while Sensei, Misako, Garmadon and Dr. Julien were in the middle. The cries of the kids playing around could be heard from the decks.

"Thanks for coming you all but I need to discuss a very important discussion with you," Sensei told us.

"Is it about those 3 girls on the beach earlier?" I heard Zane asked.

"Yes, they were my first set of students before you four," and he pointed to Zane, Kai, Jay and Cole, "those girls have the elemental powers of nightmares, darkness and illusions. From my understanding, they've been following the girls trying to capture the kids,"

"but why?" Cole asked as his face turned very serious.

"Because the kids have the girls elemental powers and I believe the dark sisters want the powers so they can over-rule Ninjago,"

"Dark Sisters?" Jay questioned. Enough with the questions!

"Yes and I'm afraid they might come during the night and take the kids away,"

"We need to set up traps then!" Marie cried.

"Yes but I think, it may be better if we have someone else in the room with the mother and the kids," Sensei informed. What? Lloyd has to be in my room! "You'll have _them_ to protect you,"

"What?!" I shouted instantly.

"Why Sensei?" Chenae groaned.

"It's to ensure your child is safe. When you girls were on your mission, I got Dr Julien to upgrade the boys room so they have a smaller room connect to theirs with a complete bathroom,"

"Wait, you want us to sleep with them? That about their husbands or what so ever?" Kai asked.

"Not sleep with you, they can sleep in the smaller bedroom with their child,"

"Why can't we just sleep in our own bedrooms and just secure the entire ship?!" Olivia shouted.

"It just until we can get the Sisters defeated. It's for the safety of your children,"

"But-" the girls and I complained but Sensei shook his head.

"I thought you girls want your children to be safe, this is one of the best ways. Boys you are excused,"

And the guys left and I heard them whining as well.

"Don't worry, you won't have to sleep in the same bed with the boys,"

"But that's not the part we are worried about Sensei Wu," Marie said quietly. I saw Sensei Wu nodded understanding what she means. This means that they'll discover it quickly.

"Are we excused?" I asked. He nodded. We all walked out of the bridge and into Nya's room. Once we got there we were all silent for a good minute.

"So you guys are ready for this?" Nya asked silently.

"I guess so," Olivia said looking to the ground.

"But I guess this is the more protective way," Marie whispered.

"Let's make sure we bring those Sisters down and fast," Chenae declared and we all nodded.

"We can't tell them that they're the fathers of our kids and we can't tell the kids either," I said and they all nodded.

"And don't fall for them… Otherwise we'll get hurt again," Nya added. We nodded and agreed.

"Don't get lost in his body," liv muttered.

"Don't fall for his jokes," Nya sighed.

"Don't fall for his kindness," Marie whispered.

"Don't get lost in his cuteness," I muttered.

"Don't fall for his looks," finished Chenae. From the looks and the sound of it, the others and I are still in love with them but… I don't want to get hurt again. Why does Sensei have to pair us up again?

**No POV**

Marie repacked all of her stuff and the twins into the suitcases .

"Why do we have to be in the same room with boys?" May asked as she sat on the bed kicking her feet and April doing the same.

"What's his name again mummy?"

"Zane," she whispered.

"May! Did you see that big black bird on the rails before?"

"Yeah, it's huge!"

"Mummy… does someone on the ship owns the bird?"

"Zane does," she whispered again but they could still hear her.

"Why are you so quiet mummy?" April asked.

"I'm just very tired," Marie lied. "Come on, everything's packed already,"

She managed to put everything into 1 big suitcase and held it with her left arm while may held onto her right and her sister holding her hand.

"Mummy… do you know which way you're going?"

"I think so… it's been so long," Marie muttered unsure. She stopped at one point and looked right and left. "I know we're not lost but I don't know which room it is,"

"There he is!" April exclaimed and pointed to Zane who was on the other end of the corridor.

"Oh, there you are, I was afraid you guys might have got lost," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"We're not lost, I just forgot which room was which," Marie said quietly while her face was bright red.

"Come on, I lead you the way," he said and walked off. The twins couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marie asked.

"Just something that happened before," they giggled and they followed Zane. They walked into a room. In Marie's opinion, it didn't look like a room, it was like an apartment.

"Don't you guys have lunch together anymore?" she asked as they we're standing in a well sized living room with a flat tv against the wall and a long sofa facing it. The kitchen was on the right hand side and next to it was a 6-seated dining table. On the left hand side, there was 3 doors. A master bedroom, a bathroom and the smaller bedroom.

"No… Everyone started to be independent since there were no more problems or crimes in the city but the guys and I normally have lunch in my room. Sensei, Misako, Garmadon and my father had been very distant lately," he informed. The room walls were every white. On a wall was a shelf filled with trophies.

"Wow… is all of those are yours?" May asked as she pointed to the shelf.

"Yeah… I recently started to enter in swimming competitions," Zane informed. Marie was surprised he changed a bit. She looked over the trophies and saw 1st place engraved pretty much all of them. But one of them caught the 3 girls' attention. It was a huge gold trophy with a swimmer holding a smaller trophy. For the eyes and the trophy, it was made of crystal.

"That one I won a couple of months ago," he smiled.

"You've change," Marie said quietly. He next led them to their room, a queen size bed.

"I can always sleep on the couch while you can use my bed," he suggested but Marie shook her head.

"It's alright, we all can sleep on the same bed," Marie said and went inside. "Thanks,"

They unpacked their things and the girls were helping a bit.

"Mummy, if you want, May and I can unpack the rest while you can make some yummy lunch!" April exclaimed.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Marie asked. They nodded. She smiled then left. Once the door closed April come closer to her sister.

"Do you remember when we were living in mummy's house she said one day 'you bastard Zane'?" April asked. May nodded.

"You don't think it's this Zane do you? He seems really nice and cool,"

"I don't know… She did say they were friends and maybe he done something nasty to her…"

"Maybe…"

Marie sighed as she tossed the rice she was cooking on the pan, she was aiming to make fry rice for her, the kids and Zane. Once the girls were finished unpacking, they started to help their mother at the table and set it up. While she was serving the kids, Zane walked out, smelling the aroma.

"Um… I just made lunch, I hope you don't mind," Marie said softly, her voice filled with kindness.

"That's fine,"

"I made some extra if you want some," Zane nodded and sat at the table while Marie served him. The table was very quiet apart from the twins whispering to each other. He took the time to observe them. They were exactly identical but the shades of the eyes. They looked like their mother but they were much paler like him. Next he looked at Marie. She looked so mature now, her face looked smooth and soft, her eyes were emotionless and her blonde hair slightly over her shoulders. He wanted to tuck it behind her ear like they used to do but he couldn't. She doesn't love him anymore. He looked back to the plate and ate. _She's still beautiful…_

Chenae walked into Kai's room with Katie's hand in hers. His room was the same like Zane's but the walls were a creamy colour and the leather sofa was red. To Chenae's surprise, his room was clean.

"If you want, I can make lunch," he offered.

"Nah, I got it. Kate's a picky eater," Chenae said and she placed her stuff into the room and walked over to the kitchen.

"My name is Katherine but you can call me Kate or Katie," Katherine greeted and stick out her little hand. Kai smiled and went to shook it. He looked at her. She looked like her mother except her amber eyes. Her father must had amber eyes like he has.

"What's your name?" she asked politely but he didn't answer. She tried again for the next 2 minutes but he seemed to be in a trance. "Mummy, who is he? He's not talking to me…"

Once Kate finished, Kai went back into reality, he was about to answer her but Chenae beat him.

"That's Kai, Josh's uncle… um… he was an old friend of mine when we were younger and we used to go on mission together," she answered. _He was an old friend_. Kai felt a bit hurt. They've dated for 2 years and she say they're just friends?

"Oh sorry," he managed to say but Katherine looked away. Has he already lost her trust by not answering her?

"So… what do you think?" Cole asked as he opened the door to his room. Olivia looked in and Cam looked inside as well. The living room had all of these work-out benches and other machine. There was no dining room but there were stools at the island of the kitchen.

"Wow… Mummy, can I go on one of them?" Cameron asked as he pointed to the weight lifting bench.

"When you're older plus you have to asked Cole first," Liv said.

"He likes sports doesn't he?" Cole chuckle as he watched the boy's eyes darting all over the place.

"Yeah," she muttered. He led them to the spare room.

"It's a bit of a mess," he muttered. It wasn't too bad, it was just that the bed sheets were on the floor and boxes at the foot of the bed. "I'll just move these quickly,"

He moved inside and grabbed the 3 boxes. Olivia couldn't help but to look at the muscles that we're popping out. _Don't fall for his body!_

Once he came back into the room he said "Do you maybe want to cook? Just to be safe?" she laughed softly. He still can't cook.

"Sure,"

"Ok, I'll just leave you two to unpack," he said and he left.

"Mum, why does he ask you to cook? Shouldn't he since we're the guest?"

"Oh, he can't cook, whatever he tries to make, it tastes disgusting,"

"That's a little harsh," and he laughed. Liv couldn't help but to give a small one.

"I love you Cam, don't forget that alright?"

"Yes mum, I love you too,"

Jay opened the door to let Nya and Josh in. Josh was already screaming with excitement. The whole living room was covered in blueprints and tool boxes.

"This place is soooo cool!"

"I'm glad you like it," Jay laughed. Josh let go of his mother hand and went to look at some small models.

"Josh, don't touch anything, you may break something," Nya insisted.

"It's alright Nya, the kid can have some fun," said Jay as he watched Josh jumped all over the place. Nya when shivers went down her back once Jay said her name.

"Wow! You design lots of stuff!" Josh exclaimed as he ran back up to his mother.

"Yeah, we use some for missions and most of the drawings are done just became I was bored," Jay informed.

"Isn't this cool mum?!" Jay sighed. It hurt him to hear Josh calls Nya mum, it makes him sad that such a wonderful kid couldn't be his. Oh boy does he feel jealous for the father.

"Yeah, it is," Nya smiled. Jay showed her the room and she was surprised it was very neat.

"We'll take it from here," she smiled and he left with a sad expression.

"Oh! There's another bunch of blueprint in here," Josh exclaimed as he opened the bed side table draws. He sat on the bed and studied each one and reading the plan. Nya smiled at her son but he frowned and winced once she felt her waist stung.

"Mum, are you alright?" he asked. Nya didn't know what to say.

"I'll be fine," she smiled and left the room and into the bathroom. She lifted up the hem of her top and realized there was a deep cut on the left side of her waist. Just looking at it made her feel sick. She rummages through the cabinets in his bathroom looking for bandages. But opened one and a glass bottle fell out and she caught it in time. She saw it was perfume and she dropped it straight away and it shattered into pieces. She covered her nose and walked out.

"Nya? What happened?" she turned around to see Jay.

"I was looking for some bandages and a perfume bottle fell and… you know I'm allergic to that kind of stuff," she muttered.

"I go and look for some for you," he smiled and walked inside. Later on, he held out his hand.

"I got the smell all over me," he said.

"Thank you," she said and grabbed the bandages and walked into Josh's and her's room.

"Mum, you're bleeding!" he said as he placed the plans down and crawled over to her.

"I'll be fine," she winced.

"Let me help," and Josh helped her wrapped the bandages around her waist.

"Thank you," she smiled and pulled him into a hug. She thought back to the time when she picked up that perfume bottle. _Probably one of his girlfriends. _She thought.

"Hey mum… I was looking at some of the plans in here and… They almost look like yours,"

"What you mean?" I asked.

"I looked at some of the plans you had in your room and some in this room and… They're kind of the same with the designs and style,"

"Really?" I question. He's a smart little ninja.

Rose walked into the spare room and found it herself and placed her things down. Lloyd leaned against the door watching her. He was still upset that he can't have her anymore.

"Can you stop looking at my mother like that?" Scarlet asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not a pervert are you?"

Lloyd was taken back, surprised at the young girl's knowledge of the term 'pervert'.

"Scarlet, leave him alone. He had offered us a room so be a little bit grateful," Rose said. "Hey… you don't mind if I cook lunch do you?"

"Err… Not at all," he said and moved out of the way to let Rose through. _Since when did she does cooking?_

Once Rose finished cooking, she set out the dining table and even made Lloyd some.

"Scarlet! Lunch is ready!" She called out and she watched her daughter skipped into sight and soon, Lloyd joined in.

"Thanks," he muttered. He was a little bit worried about tasting Rose's cooking considering she can't cook. He took a small bit and his eyes sparkled. _Wow, this taste good!_

Once they were done, Lloyd volunteer to clean up with was alright with Rose. She went back to her bed but Scarlet stayed out watching Lloyd, not approving him one bit. He turned back to the little girl.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said and looked back to a close by plant pot which contained a sapling.

"You know what that plant is?" he asked once he finished cleaning. _I might as well get to know her and see if she's like her mother._

"Of course, it's an orchid sapling," she answered and smiled. "I'm the ninja of nature,"

"Really, ninja of nature?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," she said and tapped the leaf with her finger tips and soon the flower grew into its full stage and pink orchid buds blossomed on the stem.

"One question… who is your father?" Lloyd asked. The small girl smile dropped.

"I never met my father, mum never tells me what happen but I think they got into a big fight and he left her just before I was born," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked over to Scarlet.

**So what do you guys think? My backspace bar had went completely stupid so it was a bit hard to type. Question, out of my OC's I had described, who do you think you look like the most and the next question is which one personalities almost fit yours? I look more like Olivia and Marie got my personality. **

**Please review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Just to get some things cleared, the Dark Sister's aren't going to tell the kids or the father about them being father and son/daughter(s) but in my planner, it should be in the 14****th**** chapter, I know it's going to be a long time but there's going to be some interesting stuff during then. The reason I'm not going to let the Dark Sister's tell the ninja that their father and son/daughter(s) because that means I have to make the father's more protective making it harder for the Sisters. At the very end, it'll all be explained because it was a very long plan the dark sisters were thinking of. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**No's POV**

The girls were in the bridge with their children as they were getting the results from Sensei about their children's training and progress. All of the kids are doing great but Katie is a bit behind.

"Well, other than that, the kids are doing great and there has been no more news about D.S,"

"Thanks Sensei Wu," and the mothers bowed as they held their children hand but before they could leave the door, Cameron asked a question.

"Umm… Mr Wu, why do we have to be in the same room with strangers we don't know very well?" Cam asked and he tugged his mother hand for him to listen to the answer before going out. He was in complete shock once he heard this question. He looked to his fellow students and they were shaking their heads.

"For your own protection," he said. As they were about to leave… "Girls, can you please stay behind for a quick minute,"

The 5 mothers looked at each other then slowly nodded their heads and let go of their children's arm. The little kids let themselves out.

"You haven't told them that they are their fathers?" Sensei Wu asked. "You can't do this, they have a right to know who their real fathers are. I know they had put you through so much pain but your children and the boys have a right to know,"

"But Sensei Wu, we don't want our kids to go through the same thing we went through. We thought we knew the boys but no! They back-stabbed us and if we tell the guys, they'll be angry at us especially at the kids and I don't want them going through what we went through," Olivia explained.

"Plus it's hard. We can't just say 'Our kids are yours too'. We haven't even been talking to the boys, heck, I'm not going to ever talk to Lloyd! They ruined our lives and you expect us to tell our children who they are? Our nearly 5 year old children?! Once they know they had ruin our lives they won't like the boys and they'll hate the kids! I don't want Scarlet going through what I've been through!" Rose shouted.

"Rose!" Marie hissed.

"I'm just so angry right now. I'm sorry…" Rose sighed.

"I see what you girls mean but they still have a right. I won't say anything and I'll tell Misako, Garmadon and Dr Julien too. But tell them before it's too late. The longer you'll it untold, the more hearts that would be broken. You may leave," Sensei said and the girls left and they found their kids playing tag.

The guys gathered in Kai's room, discussing the discussion that Lloyd had with Scarlet.

"Wait, so you've saying the girls broke up with their boyfriend or husband before the kids were ever born? I would never do that…" Cole said.

"Yes, it's true. Scarlet told me she has never seen her father before. Rose hasn't told her anything about what happened to her and him. Scarlet predicts that Rose and her boyfriend or whatever got into a fight and broke up like that. Whenever she does try to ask, Rose goes into a sulky mood," Lloyd explained further detail.

"You should try and talk to her again," Zane suggested.

"I'll try but you guys should as well. Maybe it's a different story for each kid," Lloyd said and he pulled his legs onto the sofa.

"That's going to be hard for me. Kate and I started off on the wrong foot," Kai sighed.

"That's normal, you always so hot-headed," Jay said and the others laughed but kai.

"She's just so stubborn," Kai defended himself.

"So what about you guys? The kids are alright with you?" Lloyd asked.

"The twins and I are good," Zane said and leaned back into the couch with his hands behind his head.

"I guess Josh and I are good, he's really interested in my blueprints," Jay informed.

"Cameron and I are good but Liv keeps pushing him away from me…" Cole sighed.

"Well we just have to try our best to figure out their past," Lloyd said and readjusted his position on the sofa.

"Lloyd, stop moving," Kai complained. "I can feel the movement through the couch and it's making my position uncomfortable," and this made the guys laugh again but they stopped once Chenae came in with Kate and her hair covered in white liquid.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No… We were just leaving," Jay said and left quickly with the others following but Kai.

"Come on Katie, let's go and wash your hair," Chenae sighed.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he looked over the couch.

"Marie's bird pooped on Kate's hair while they were playing tag," Chenae sighed as she walked into the bathroom. Once they were done. Kate came out with a towel wrapped around her hair. "I'm just also going to take a quick shower," Chenae informed and went back inside and Kate sat on the chair of the dining room away from Kai.

"So how old are you?" Kai asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Why should I tell my personal information to a stranger?"

"I'm not a stranger!" Kai exclaimed.

"Kai! I hope you're not yelling at my daughter!" Chenae shouted from the shower. Katherine smirked while Kai narrowed his eyes at her.

"How did you meet my mum?" Kate asked as she turned to Kai.

"Answer my question first," Kai said. She sighed before answering.

"I'm turning 6 in 2 weeks. Scarlet was born 4 days before me, Cam was two days before me. 3 days later May and April were born, April's older by 3 minutes then a week later, Josh was born. Even though he's the youngest, he's the smartest. Now your turn to answer me," Kai was deep in thought. _That means the girls met some new guys right after the mission was set and somehow, they all got knocked up at the same time…_

"Well… Your mother and I met once she became a ninja… Didn't see tell you this already?"

"She did but I believe there's more to the story," Kate said. Kai was again in deep thought. _If I do tell Kate that Chenae and I dated… Would Chenae be mad at me? It's really not my right…_

"Well that it's, we became good friends once she became a ninja and we kind of dropped the friendship once she left," he explained.

"Oh…" she said. "I really don't want to move,"

"Why?" he asked. He was a bit happy she has started to warm up to him.

"Because we have moved so many times because so those horrible evil ninja!" she exclaimed and placed her face into her hands.

"But didn't your father tried to help you?" Kai asked.

"We never knew how our fathers were. Scarlet, April and May tried asking their mothers but they say when we're older. We all believe that our parents had gotten into a fight," Katie explained. Kai took in every word. _All of the kids' stories must be the same. They all never met their father and they all think their parents got into a fight…_

It was dinner and Marie was in her room writing a piece of music for her violin which she had always left at the bounty.

"Really? You used to play the violin?" April asked.

"Yeah," Marie replied and placed her head back into the music.

"You should play it after dinner!" May exclaimed.

"But I forgot how to play it a bit. It has been over than 6 years," Marie sighed.

"Please!" Both girls begged.

"Alright," she laughed and hugged them both.

"Dinner's ready!" they heard Zane shouted. Both girls pouted.

"Don't worry; Zane's a really good cook. The best I've known," she said and they all walked out and to the dining area to be introduced to a sweet aroma. There was an extra table and more seats. About 25 people could come and eat here.

"Who else is coming for dinner?" Marie asked.

"Everyone on the ship, we renovated the old dining room to be a store room,"

"To fit more of your trophies?" May asked.

"No, everyone use it on the ship. Cole's awards of the strongest man. Jay's got some for his inventions. And there are some other ones of the services we've done to help the city. There's also some for the girls," he informed.

"But we've never got awards," Marie whispered.

"While you guys went on your mission," Zane informed.

"Mission?" April asked. Marie needed to think quickly.

"Err, the mission to defeat the D.S," Marie lied quickly.

"Oh," the twins and Zane said. The girls took a proper look at the table. It was filled with delicious and different varieties of food. April started to drool, May's stomach grumble and Marie was enjoying the aroma.

"Wow," they all said.

"Can I come in?" They heard Kai shouted from the door. Zane got up to open the door and kai walked inside with Chenae and Katherine. The 3 kids talked while the mothers' gossip and Kai was telling Zane how he was so successful on trying to get more information. Everyone started to come in.

**Olivia's POV**

To be honest, I never felt so happy in my life sitting at the table, eating delicious meal with everyone. I even got my mind off what happened between Cole and me 6 years ago. During dinner, I felt like we were all a family again.

I looked over to Cole. I would really love to have him in my family, living with Cameron and me. I really don't want him to grow up without a father but… I'm mainly afraid what will be Cole's reaction… Would he hate me? Would he try to beat me up or Cameron? Will he be happy and join us? What about Cameron? Would he hate me too for keeping it a secret from him? It would tear me down and kill me if Cameron ever says he hate me. I love him so much.

I looked over to him to see him smiling and laughing with Josh. It made me smile. What can I do without him?

_"I love you Cam, don't forget that alright?"_

_"Yes mum, I love you too,"_

The words he said earlier repeated in my head. I smiled.

"Don't forget to eat your veggies," I said and laughed as his smile dropped.

"But mummy, I don't want to eat it," he complained.

"I know, I didn't like it when I was little neither but it'll make you strong," I told him.

"You didn't like veggies too?" he asked. I nodded. He picked his broccoli with his fork then he stabbed it and ate it.

"Good boy," I said and kissed his forehead.

Why is life so difficult at the moment?

**That's chapter 8! Please review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Marie's POV**

We were in deep trouble! I know it! Zane's soooo going to blow it!

"Mum, can't you fix it?" April asked as she was shaking all over the place.

"Mummy, he isn't going to kill us is he?" May asked.

"No he won't," I muttered trying to fix the big trophy he won. It was a huge gold trophy with a swimmer holding a smaller trophy. For the eyes and the little trophy, it was made of crystal. We were all crowding the huge piece of gold. It was an accident. Zane's out trying to buy more food and meanwhile, the girls and I were playing tag. May's a bit clumsy and knocked the huge trophy off and it scattered into pieces! We were just aiming to play a safe game inside the house. You know, a mother and daughters game.

This isn't just another trophy he can win. It was a competition where everyone around Ninjago comes around to watch or to compete. And of course Zane won first place and this competition is held once every 10 years! What are we supposed to do?

I could hear the grunts of Zane outside of the door. We bought a lot, I can tell. I looked back to my girls and they had tears in their eyes. Would he start yelling at us? Throw stuff? Yell at us to get out? Or just yell at my girls? I can't let that happen. Suddenly they gave out a scream and I turned around to see the door opened and Zane was carrying mountains of shopping in his arms, blocking the view of the broken trophy.

"Shhh!" I whispered to the girls but they gave off another scream. I turned around to see the shopping on the bench but also Zane's shock face. His eyes were widen and his jaw dropped.

"Zane, I-I… I'm so sorry! We didn't meant to break it! We were playing and May knocked it over and it just smash! I tried everything to fix it and-" but Zane already made his way and placed his hand on my shoulder. I gasp, his face was soft, no anger was expressed on it.

"Marie. It's alright," he said softly.

"B-but I broke your trophy!" I cried out and the girls went to hug me tightly.

"Marie, I can tell it's an accident. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that no one got hurt," What? He's not mad that we've just broke one of his favorite trophies?

"Zane, I'll pay whoever can fix it. It has to be one of your favorites-," but he cut me off again.

"It's just a canvas. Sure it's my favorite but… You three were just playing around. The only thing that would matter is anyone of you get hurt," he said and picked up his trophy and walked to his room. I was left on the floor and stared at the door in awe. Why didn't he yell at us? I looked back to girls to see a facial expression of relief over it. What really just happen?

**Nya's POV**

I stared behind a wall what Josh and Jay was doing. They were talking about the ships he designed. To be honest, I didn't like that fact they're so close together. What happen during this time together Jay notice he's a mixture between him and I? What happens if he notices he's the father of my son? What happen if Josh finds out instead? He's really smart.

"Oh! I can go and see some of the ships you made? Please?" Josh begged. I frowned. Whenever we're near Jay, Josh would go and talk to him. I keep seeing Jay glance at me then Josh. Oh dear, I think he's trying to see the similarities!

"Hey Josh, I heard Cam's a bit bummed out, why don't you go and play with him?" I asked. I saw his head perked up.

"Sure mum!" he exclaimed and bounced out of the door. I started to make my way to Jay.

"Hey Nya," he said cheerfully but I didn't smile.

"Don't get too close to him," I said.

"W-What? Why?"

"Once we defeat the D.S, we're going to be moving to my home town," I declared.

"I thought you liked it at the bounty," he said and he stood up.

"I do but I want to get out of this ninja style life. It can put both of us in danger. I prefer for him to be in a room full of weapons,"

"Then he'll cut himself,"

"I thought you knew my son was smart so he wouldn't be stupid to touch anything!"

"So what are you trying to say? I'm the stupid one here!" he shouted towering over me. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. He never shouted at me… Maybe he doesn't love me…

"I never said that!"

"It sounded like you were trying too!" he snapped.

"Just don't get too close," I hissed and walked out of his room and slammed the door hard.

"_Geez! Why are girls so difficult!"_ I heard him shout.

Why are we difficult? Because you stupid boys never take the time to understand us.

**Olivia's POV**

"Ewww, why do you continue to train? It stinks in here," I coughed as the sweat and the smell of a man exercising flow through the whole room. I cracked opened the windows.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm trying to stay fit," he grunted as he pushed the weight off his chest.

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart," I snapped. I was so glad Cam came over to play with Josh and luckily they're on the decks. "I'm no longer your girl alright? So you don't have the rights to call me any pet names!"

"I'm sorry," he grunted. "I must have forgot we broke up after you left without any note or byes and then found someone else and get knocked up!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed as I towered over him and pushed down on the weight. His arm gave out and it landed on his chest.

"Piss off!" he hissed. "Oh dear, did I hit a nerve about your boyfriend you dump? You have a habit of loving someone and them dumping them and move onto someone else,"

"No I don't!" I shouted. "The reason I do so is because the boys I love always having a way of hurting me!" and I snapped his face hard and took my weight off him and walked out and slammed the door hard. I heard other one and I looked to see Nya having tears in her eyes.

"You too?" I asked. She nodded.

**Chenae's POV**

I was making lunch. I heard Nya's and Olivia's argument. I felt sorry for them. Earlier Marie came in and told me about what happened between him and her with the trophy. I'm pretty happy I haven't gotten into a fight because when I do, I won't back out until the winner is declare and Kai is smart enough not to do so.

"Lunch is ready!" I called out. Katherine dashed into sight and sat in her chair. "Be careful grasshopper," I laughed.

"I thought that was my phrase," I turned around to see Kai in his full ninja suit.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Sensei called the boys and I to do a mission,"

"Oh…"

"It should only take about 10 hours maximum," he informed. "So… See ya," and he left.

"Mummy… Is he going to be alright? The mission isn't going to be dangerous?"

"Of course not, and remember, they're ninja," I said and kissed her cheek. "Come, let's dig in and the leftover can be for Kai when he comes back,"

After what seem like 10 hours, at 10:00pm I was on the sofa reading a book.

"Mummy?" I turned around to see Kate right next to the dining room rubbing her eyes.

"Aww, what is it sweetie?" I asked as she made her way towards me.

"I had a nightmare," she whimpered and she placed her face in the nook of my neck and shoulder.

"You want to talk about?" I asked softly as I rubbed her back.

"It was like… Everything I cared about was gone. Music, you… My friends," she whimpered.

"But I'm still here," I whispered. "And nothing will pull you apart from me and I will protect you. Alright?" I said softly. "I love you Katie,"

"I love you too mummy," she whispered. I picked her up and took her to our room. I laid her on the bed and I crawled in next to her.

"Just fall asleep. I'm here," I whispered. And soon enough, I heard the soft snores coming from her. I was about to fall asleep myself but I heard the front door close. I left Kate behind and as I was about to open my door I heard grunts of pain.

I opened it and saw Kai sprawled on the sofa, his back pointing to the ceiling and a crimson red colour across his back.

"Kai!" I gasped and ran to his aid. "What happened?"

"Nothing… I just got a little scratch," he muttered but it wasn't little. It was from his right should to his mid back.

"Stay still," I whispered and I jogged to the bathroom to find the first aid kit then I went to the kitchen and got some alcohol.

"What is it?" he asked as he tried to get up but I pushed him down. I lifted his shirt to see a cut. It wasn't too deep nor shallow but between.

"It's not a scratch," I told him and I got some cotton wool and rubbed some alcohol on his wound. He winced and grunted in agony for a couple of seconds.

"OW! That hurts!" he shouted. I wracked him across the head.

"Shhh!"

"What was that for?!"

"Don't wake Kate up!" I hissed. "And sorry, I must have put on too much," Here I am, rubbing alcohol on his bare back. _Don't fall for him. He's just going to hurt you again._

"How did you get this?" I asked. "And what was the problem,"

"What are you? An interviewer?" I smacked him across the head again. "If you keep this up, you're going to mess up my hair," I hit him again. "Ow! Chenae!" I hit him again.

"Stop being a smart ass and stop being so loud!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry,"

"You better be," I hissed.

"Anyway… We had to go to a deserted island because the rest of the serpentine was robbing everything and I just kind of got it from there," he muttered digging his head in a pillow. Every time I rubbed it on his back, he tense up.

"It should be fine now," I said and closed the alcohol bottle. It was 3 quarters full but I still placed it in the bin.

"Why you do that for?"

"I don't want you drunk near my kid," I replied and also throwing the blood covered cotton in the bin and I walked back and help bandage him. What am I doing? I'm so close to him. My body is so tingly, it longs for his touch but… I can't allow myself to get hurt again… I sighed and once I was done, I placed the first aid kit back.

"Umm… Thanks," he said.

"No problems," I smiled and headed back for my room and climbed in bed with Katherine.

**Rose's POV**

I leaned against the window and looked outside and saw the moon in the sky. It was a really pretty sight. Can I really go through this? Having to be in the same room with _him_ drives me insane! I want to love him again but at the same time, no. I just want to run away with Scarlet so I don't have to see him again.

I heard the front door close and I jumped from my spot to see how it was. It was just… _him_…

"What?" he asked.

"I thought you were one of the dark sisters for a moment," I muttered.

"Is there something brothering you," he asked._ Maybe it's the fact that I have to live with you! Or maybe it's because I love you but I don't to love you! _

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Oh come on Rose, you can trust me," _Trust him?!_

"Trust you? Trust you?!" I shouted. "How can I trust someone who broke my heart so many years ago!" I could see the fear in his eyes. Good.

"And now you want me to trust you? This is my second night here and you want me to trust you already?! Forget it!" I shouted and stormed into my room to see Scarlet stirring.

"Sorry sweetie," I whispered and caress her cheek as she still doze off. I can't believe that git!

**Chenae's POV**

I stared at the ceiling then I rolled over to see the clock. 2 in the morning. I can't fall asleep, not after falling for him again by rubbing his back! What was I thinking?

After deciding I can't fall asleep. I got up and took my photo album with me and headed for the living room. I sat on the red leather sofa and opened the album.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kai's voice echoed across the room and I slammed the album shut.

"Can't fall asleep," I muttered.

"What's that?" He pointed to the album.

"A big picture book," I said.

"Not a novel one is it?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Can I see?"

"I promised the others not to show it to anyone,"

"I promise I won't laugh or let a word slip," he said and sat next to me. I hesitated. Can I trust him with this stuff or not? Maybe.

I sighed and opened the book. "Some of the pictures aren't mine," I said looked away. These photos are so embarrassing! I looked back to see him one a page when picture of the girls and I pregnant.

"Wow, Marie was huge," he gasped.

"She had twins remember?" I laughed and I saw his eyes dart to my picture. I quickly turned to page to reveal a picture of Rose during one of her mood swings. She had an evil glare pointing to me, who was taking picture.

"Remind me to never get on Rose's bad side then," and I laughed. We went to the next page where the girls and I were holding our kids proudly in our arms in Birchwood forest. I showed him some more photos. One of them was really embarrassing. Nya took the photo. It was me and Katherine making funny faces to the camera. I showed him the rest of the album and then brought into my arms.

"Chenae… Why did you guys live when you were doing your mission? There was some in Birchwood forest, Kosiku Village, Ninjago City and many other places,"

"Well…" I said. "Everywhere, the dark sisters keep tracking us down," I sighed. "I'm going to bed now… I'm really tired. Good night,"

**Kai's POV**

Not in any of the photos did it show any of the fathers, not even while they were pregnant. I still love Chenae but will she really go back to me? No… I wish I could have been there to protect her from those sisters and support her during her pregnancy… I really wish to be the father of Katherine. The real father must be some lucky dude to have a perfect wife or girlfriend and child but he left!

Only if I can be part of their family…

**That's Chapter 9! Hoped you guys liked it! ;) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Marie's POV**

I leaned against the railings with my phone in my hands. I have to get Zane's trophy fixed, even though he says it's fine, I'm going to get it fixed. So far, all the prizes are from $600, it's really expensive.

"Hey Marie!" I heard a voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Olivia walking up to me. "What ya doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find someone to fix Zane's trophy,"

"Why do you have to pay someone?" She asked.

"I broke it…" I sighed and turned off my phone and placed it in my back pocket.

"Did he blow up?" she asked.

"No… I thought he was going to, he said it's all fine and he's only glad that the girls and I didn't get hurt,"

"Lucky you… Cole and I got into a fight…"

"In front of Cameron?"

"No… He was excising and I told him it stunk and then he said 'Sorry sweetheart'. Then we got into a fight and I said that we were no longer boyfriend girlfriend and how he doesn't have the rights to call me anymore pet names,"

"Poor you," I sighed and looked at the ocean.

"Anyway, the others want to train the kids… Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I answered and he walked into the in-house training room and I already found the twins down there.

"Ok, let's train!" I heard Rose exclaimed while the kids groan. Kids can be funny.

**No POV**

The girls continued to train the kids over lunch so the guys were at Jay's.

"I managed to get Katie to tell me more about their past," Kai informed as he placed his dish in the sink and walked back to the table.

"Oh! I forgot to ask," Jay said and the others laughed at him.

"Anyway… She said she and the other kids never meet their fathers,"

"Really? All of them?" Zane asked. He nodded.

"Their birthdays are in less than 4 weeks as well and they're turning 6 which means the girls got knocked up right after they left,"

"All of them in less than 4 weeks?" Cole questioned. Kai nodded.

"She also said that the others tried asking but the girls keep saying when they're older… Plus Chenae showed me an album from when they were pregnant to now and none of them had the fathers in there!"

"What?" Jay asked. Kai nodded.

"I think I know why," Zane spoke up. "I remember hearing Olivia shouting at Cole saying that he broke her heart,"

"What, you guys heard that?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Everyone heard you," Lloyd smirked.

"Anyway, I think we all broke their hearts somehow. Maybe that's another reason why they went on that mission and maybe during then, they must have meet some new guys and I guess they wanted to make them happy and… You know the rest," Zane informed slightly blushing.

"We all broke their hearts?" Jay asked. Zane nodded but he stopped once Kai jumped onto him. "Get off Kai!"

"I told you to never break my sister's heart!" he yelled while Zane, Lloyd and Cole tried to restrain him.

"You also broke Chenae's heart Kai!" Cole shouted. After hearing this, Kai got off and sat on the couch with him arms folded.

"We have to do something to make it up for them," Lloyd suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, in Ninjago City they're doing this parade for the anniversary of us destroying the Great Devourer tonight," Zane informed.

"Is that tonight?"

"Yeah,"

"Plus it also get the kids off the boat, I don't think they've been in Ninjago City before,"

"That's great idea!" Jay exclaimed. "Come on, let's go and ask them now,"

So the guys made their way to the training room, knowing the girls would be in there.

"_Can we take a break?" _They heard the kids groan.

"Just act casual," Kai whispered to the others. They opened the door to see the kids sprawled out on the ground.

"Umm, we're training at the moment so I would appreciate if you leave, like now," Olivia said.

"Oh err… we wanted to ask if you girls want to come with us to Ninjago City, they're celebrating for the anniversary of us destroying the Great Devourer," Zane asked.

"What's the great Devourer?" Josh asked as he sat up.

"A big snake that would consume everything in its way," Jay explained.

"And you guys destroyed it?" Katherine questioned as she also sat up and looked between the mothers and the guys.

"Well… My father did but we got it trapped and save everyone life… maybe lost 2 or 3…" Lloyd said.

"Can we go?" Cam asked as he tugged his mother's arm.

"Please mummy?"

"It'll be fun,"

"Please?"

"So can we go?"

The kids started to beg their mothers.

"Hmm… What's the catch?" Chenae asked, looking at Kai.

"Nothing, no catch. We just thought you girls haven't been to Ninjago City for a long time with your mission… Plus I think your kids never been there yet. And we thought you guys would like to have a bit of fun," Kai informed.

"I don't know about you girls," Rose said looking at her 4 friends, still trying to avoid Lloyd's face. "But this is a great time to do something we haven't done in a long time…" She saw the girls eyes and smile grew bigger apart from Olivia.

"Shopping!" they all squealed while Liv face palm.

"I haven't got dressed up for such a long time!" Rose exclaimed and she grab Scarlet, place her on her back and ran her room to get change. The girls done the same.

"Wow, that was easy," Cole remarked and the guys went to get change into simple shirts with their ninja suit colour and jeans.

**Chenae's POV**

Katherine was skipping once we stepped foot in Ninjago City. It hasn't changed since I've been here.

"Mum! There's a Music shop!" I heard her scream and her pulled me to a shop. I looked back to the others.

"We'll catch up!" I called out and they nodded but Kai followed me.

"We're just going into a shop, you don't need to follow us everywhere,"

"Sensei Wu wants us to follow you once you go outside of the bounty," he told me.

"Mummy, he won't bother us… Oh! Look at that disc!" Kate exclaimed and pulled me into the store and Kai followed again…

"Can I get this one please!" She asked.

"Sure," I laughed and grabbed a disc off the shelf.

"Mummy, can I start playing the guitar?" she asked innocently. I saw her eyes looked to an acoustic guitar. It was while with a black finger board, bridge, tuning pegs and turners as well as the bottom.

"Sweetie… it's a little bit out of our budget. I promise, once those Dark Sisters are capture, I'll get you a guitar," I told her. She frown.

"Oh ok…" she sigh.

"I'm sorry honey," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Here," I heard Kai said. I turned around to see him with money in his out-stretched hand.

"Kai… I can't," I muttered.

"It's alright, I'm sure it's enough," he smiled.

"Thanks," I said and Katherine went to hug him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed. I laughed.

"Aww, they're such a cute family," I turned around to see an old couple looking at us. I felt my face grew hot and I took a quick glance at Kai. He was a little bit red and he looked away.

I grabbed the guitar off the rack and paid for it, as well as the disc, beginner's book, music stand and case. As we left, Katherine held the guitar and wore a bright smiled and she was humming to herself.

"Thanks," I said again to Kai.

"it's alright, I had nothing to spend it on," and we both laughed and then we meet up with the others.

"Ok girls! First shop on me!" Rose exclaimed and she pulled out her credit card. After an hour, it turned dark and we had a few bags in our hand and the other holding our children while April and May held hands.

"Girls, if you keep going at this pace, we won't get a good spot," Cole said to us. After another 10 minutes, we walked to the central park where there was a performance stage was set up.

"Cool! Look at those huge laser beams and lighting effects!" Josh exclaimed.

"I hope the music's good," Katie said.

"Come on, let's get a spot first," Lloyd laughed and we got a perfect view on the grass.

"Mum, can I have a try playing the guitar?" Kate asked.

"Sure," I said and I helped her open the case.

"You want me to tune?" Cole offered. I nodded and handed him the guitar.

"That's right, you used to play the guitar," Olivia said as she had Cam on her laps with her arm around him.

"Can you play a piece?" Kate asked.

"The guitar is too small for me," he answered back. It's true, I got Kate a smaller sized guitar. "But I'll try," he said. Before we knew it, we got a crowd of people around us. Once he finished, everyone went back to their places and the show begin.

It was nice to be back at Ninjago City. I looked to the girls, they were smiling. I looked over to Kai, the lights from the show were shining on his face and his eyes twinkle from the bright lights.

_Don't fall for him again._

But how can I resist? He'll make an excellent father to Katherine. I do want to tell him that he is her father but how would he react? How would Katherine react? Would my friends stop liking me for spilling our secret? If I do tell him, he'll tell the other guys then they'll figure it out.

The setting is so perfect, I could steal a kiss… if we were still a couple… I looked to the stars. At least I'm with my daughter.

**Ok, Chapter 10 done! It's shorter than the other chapters but the next few chapters would get a little bit longer. Please review, I only got 1 or 2 reviews for the last chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**No POV**

"Morning mummy!" Scarlet said cheerfully as she greeted her mum at the table who was sipping coffee.

"Hey sleep head, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Rose yawned. Last night was fun yet they stayed up so late, normally the mothers and the daughters go to sleep around 8:30 at night but last night they went at 11.

"Oh Scarlet, the guys are taking you to the dentist," Rose told her and rubbed her eyes.

"I need to brush my teeth then!" she exclaimed and dashed into the bathroom. Lloyd finally walked out, yawning as well. Once he sat at the dining table, he rests his head on the table.

"Lloyd, wake up," Rose said and pointed him in the shoulder.

"Leave me alone," he stirred. She sighed and went over to the kitchen and filled a glass with freezing cold water. She walked over to him and dumped it over his head.

"Ahhh!" he screamed and shot straight up. Rose quickly put the glass on the kitchen bench and sat back on the table looking sleepy so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"What?" she said sleepily, trying to contain her giggling.

"Did you do that?" he asked, taking off his shirt and dry his hair. Rose looked away.

"Yeah, sorry, anyway, you have to leave in 20 minutes," She told him. He looked to the clock.

"Why did we stay up so late last night?" he complained and walked into his room to get change. Rose continued to drink her coffee and soon enough, Scarlet left with Lloyd and Rose walked to Kai's room to meet up with Chenae and the other girls.

"We shouldn't stay up so late," Marie yawned as she sat on the couch and made herself comfortable.

"But last night was fun though," Nya said quietly before sleeping on Kai's couch and the other girls did the same.

"What the?" Kai said as he entered his room with the other guys as the kids were at the dentist.

"What? You don't like people sleeping on your couch?" Lloyd asked and gave a soft chuckle.

"I don't mind Nya and Chenae," he defended himself.

"Marie, wake up," Zane said as he shook her. She didn't budge.

"Wow, they must be really sleepy," Jay said as he tried shaking Nya again.

"Why don't we do something fun?" Lloyd asked and Kai smirked.

"Which one?" he questioned knowing what he means.

"What are you two talking about?" Zane asked with fear in his voice.

"We're going to do a prank," Lloyd laughed.

"Oh, what about the one we did to Dareth's students?" Cole question, really wanting to do it.

"I don't like the sound of this," Jay muttered.

"Don't worry Jay and Zane… how long do you think they'll be out for?" Jay asked.

"Maybe… 30 minutes," Zane muttered.

"Yep, we're so doing it," Kai smirked as he picked up Chenae and brought her to his bath tub.

"Come on Zane, pick up Marie and bring her here," Cole called out to him. Zane hesitated but followed Cole's instructions.

"Now let's just hope they won't wake up while we soap them," Lloyd grinned. Lloyd, Kai, Jay and Cole grabbed all of Kai's shampoo, soap as well as Chenae's and covered the girls in the soap.

"Come on Zane," Lloyd whispered. Zane sighed and joined in. He felt guilty even though it was fun.

"Okay, that's all the soap… Ready guys?" Kai asked. They nodded and he turned on the water and he and the guys dashed out. They listened closely and instantly they heard blood hurdling screams from the bathroom. They all laughed and held their stomachs.

"You're all dead!" They heard Rose yelled.

"I'm going to kill you Kai!" Chenae shouted.

The boy crept forward to take a look of their plan, the whole bathroom was covered in bubbled and the girls were scrambling to climb out the bath tub but keep slipping due to the slipperiness from the soap. The guys burst out laughing again and this time, they all rolled on the ground while Jay and Zane held onto the door frame for support.

"Zane! How could you!" Marie screamed.

"I'm so going to kill you all!" Nya shouted.

"I can't get out! OW!" They heard Olivia said but then a loud bang figuring she fell.

"There are way too many bubbles!" Rose said. "I stink of man soap!"

The boys were laughing their butts off once the girls started to complain. They looked again to see the girls slipping everywhere and they continued to laugh.

"They all look like sheep!" Kai bellowed and wiped a tear from his eyes as he grasps his stomach from his hard laughter.

"Oh look! It's time for us to pick up the kids," Cole called out.

"Get back here! You're not going anyway!" Chenae shouted. They watched her trying to climb out but slipped again.

"Bye!" Kai laughed and the boys ran out and into their jets and went to pick up the kids.

"Those son of a-"

"No need for that kind of language Olivia!" Marie said and she went to turn off the tap.

"Yuck! I just swallow a mouthful of soap!" They heard Nya said.

"How childish can they get?" Rose asked as she finally managed to get out by slip. "Ow! My butt!"

"They pulled a prank on us while we were sleeping!" Chenae said. Marie waved her wands and the bubbles and water flow out of the door and the window. She used her elemental powers again to drain the water from their clothes and hair and in less than a minute, they were dried.

"Great, I smell like Kai," Rose complained.

"I like it," Chenae blushed.

"Of course," the others chorus. After throwing the empty bottles of soap and shampoo in the bin they heard the guys' voice singing in the hallway then they entered with the kids.

"We're back," Kai laughed. The 5 girls stand side by side, not happy at all.

"Kids, move out of the way," Olivia hissed. The kids obeyed and the guys' eyes widen.

"What smells nice?" Cole asked trying to get out of it.

"Chenae, you can do it," Nya smirked. Chenae smiled and made a hand motion to the kids to turn around and not look. They obey. Next she grinned and created a light orb in her hands and shone it into the boys' eyes.

"Hey! That's bright!" Kai groaned.

"This is your punishment for drowning us in soap and making us clean up after you," Chenae smirked, watching the guys rubbed their eyes.

"Mummy, what did they do to you?" April asked.

"We drown them in soap and turned on the water and they were covered in bubbles," Jay blurted out and laughed. Nya frowned and charged up to him.

"So you think it's funny to drown us in soap?" she asked.

"Yes!" the guys laughed, not 100% afraid.

Zane lay on the couch and groaned in pain. He accepted what he got. He knew it was also his thought for joining in.

"I didn't go too hard on you did I?" Marie asked after a while.

"Nah… I deserve what I got,"

"What you mean?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"I could have said no to do it, the other were definite going to do it… They told me I can do it and I went with them…" he sighed and winced when he tried to move his arm.

"I'm sorry for going too hard," she said softly. She got up and came with an ice pack and places it on his arm.

"Sorry for drowning you in bubbles," he apologized but his eyes widen. "You have this massive bruise on the side of your face,"

"Yeah… That's when I fell," she sighed.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright… I kind of find it funny myself," she giggled and looked back to the door where her kids were sleeping in. _I really want to tell him…_

**Olivia's POV**

"Do you like to starve yourself or something?" I asked Cole as he was watching TV with Cam.

"I normally have lunch with Zane before you came," I heard him sigh.

"I'm going shopping then," I declared.

"Then I have to come with you" he said.

"No you don't,"

"It's my objective to follow you whenever you're out of the bounty," he told me.

"You need to watch Cameron,"

"I can go to Josh!" Cam, why did you say that? Now it means Cole _have_ to come with me. So we had to go to the shops together. Just great. Once we got there, I got a trolley out.

"If you're going to follow me, why don't you take the trolley?" I asked and gave it to him. He didn't object, good.

"So what are you buying again?" I can tell he was trying to make me mad, he's really good at it.

"A present for Scarlet and food,"

"Why for Scarlet?"

"it's her birthday tomorrow,"

"Where's your purse?"

"Left it at your room since the food we're going to purchase is ending up in _your_ fridge,"

"Wait… You're saying I have to pay?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Am I your slave?"

"And protector… this can be useful you know," I laughed as we went through the fruit and veggies section.

"Why do you even buy veggies? I don't like it, either does Cam,"

"I want him to be healthy," I replied. "You know what? You following me is getting annoying, why don't you just leave?"

"I can't, I have to stay here to protect you,"

"I'm a ninja too," I said and started to walk backwards so I'm directly talking to him.

"Watch out!" He barked at me and pulled me towards him so I wouldn't crash into boxes of apples which were stacked.

"Get off me!" I hissed and pushed him away from me. "And you can leave now,"

"You nearly injured yourself and I saved your butt,"

"I was just going to bump into a stack of boxes,"

"Still," he said. "And I would leave if you stop BUMPING INTO THINGS!" And he pulled be towards him away from an old lady that happened to be crossing my path.

"I would but you're distracting me, now get off. You're causing a scene," I hissed. It was true, some people near us looked at us.

"I'm sorry sweetheart for not noticing I'm a distraction,"

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart,"

"Why?" he smirked. ARG!

"You know why! Geez you're an ass," I snapped and walked out of the fruit and veggies section and into the dairy.

"You are aware you're living with me so don't call me an ass otherwise I'll kick you out,"

"Then don't call me sweet heart," I said sweetly and place milk into the trolley.

"We need eggs," he said and grabbed two cartons off the shelf.

"And soap and shampoo since somebody wasted it drowning the girls and me,"

"It was so worth it," he laughed. I smacked him across the chest.

"You're so immature," I sighed. "Plus I still can do my shopping without you,"

"Ohhh, so it's your shopping? You should pay then,"

"Too late, your card is here while mine isn't,"

"What happen if I tell you I left it behind too?"

"You're an idiot," I answered simply. We walked into the last isle with was the cake mix. I went to reach for the cake mix but it was too high. Cole pushed me to the side and got it.

"So you still don't need me for shopping?" He asked smirking while I glared at him.

"Will you stop smirking?"

"Only if you stop glaring otherwise you'll get those hideous wrinkles and I'm pretty sure you want to show that pretty face of yours," he said.

"You will just stop talking? You're giving me a headache," I sighed as my brain pounded against my head.

"Sorry for giving you a headache but why are we buying the cake mix and not Rose or Lloyd?"

"Because I supply and she makes," I answered. "Come on, let's head back to your place,"

**I had to do another fight between Olivia and Cole, I can also imagine Cole and Kai as bad boys. I did originally wanted this shopping scene between Kai and Chenae but they had too many parts. Anyway, next chapter have Scarlet's birthday and the other kids so enjoy and review! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rose's POV**

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed to Scarlet as we woke up on a beautiful morning.

"Thanks Mummy!" she said and hugged me. "But I'm still tired!"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to make sure I say happy birthday first, why don't you sleep for a little bit more?" I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Ok mum," she muttered and fell asleep instantly. I smiled. Today is her 6th birthday. It seems like it was yesterday when I gave birth to her… That was painful…

I climbed out and walked into the kitchen and pulled out the cake mix Olivia bought for me and I started to prepare the cake.

"Ok… pour in… the flour and add in… Why does Liv have to pick the box with yucky stuff on it?" I asked myself as the box was dirty and I had problems trying to read the contents.

"Why are you making so much noise?" I heard Lloyd groaned behind me.

"It's Scarlet's birthday today," I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's turning 6. I'm so proud of her," I smiled.

"Need help?" he asked. I looked back to the box and him.

"I would really appreciated," I answered.

"Ok… that's 2 eggs,"

"I'll get it," I smiled and walked to his fridge… I really need to apologize to him. Once I walked back, I sighed.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for yelling at you the other night… I was just really confused with everything that was happening at that moment," I apologized.

"It's alright… I'm sorry for placing soap all over you,"

"I smelt like Kai yesterday," I said and he laughed.

"Ok… Who bought the mix?"

"Liv,"

"I can't barley read anything,"

"I know right," I sighed. "I think that's a cup of milk… not sure,"

"Maybe… I'll cook the cake and you probably can cook breakfast so we can get things completed quickly,"

"Good idea… Pancakes?"

"Sure,"

Everyone was over in Lloyd's room, the girls, the kids, the guys and especially the elders. The nicknames I gave them. Since 6 is a new stage of life, I managed to get in a last-minute-shopping session and got her pink kids sized ball gown. I managed to put her blonde hair in a high pig tails with the ends curled. Lloyd and I quickly decorated the room as well. I'm just so glad he was willing to help.

"Make a wish before you blow!" I cheered after singing happy birthday with the other guys. She stopped for a couple of seconds before blowing out her 6 candles.

"Don't cut to the bottom because you'll have to kiss Josh," I heard May said. Scarlet pouted but didn't cut the bottom, luckily.

"Ok, Scarlet gets the first piece," I declared and cut up the rest of the cake for her so she wouldn't cut herself. I gave her a piece of the chocolate cake. Everyone got their piece and ate it with delight.

"This cake is delicious!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Had to be made with a bit of help from the plants," Marie laughed. I joined her, I was the ninja of plants.

"Nah, I got Lloyd to help me," I said quietly but they still could hear me. I could tell Scarlet was having a great time. I smiled. Soon, she'll be leaving me… I wonder if she'll be my only child. I would prefer is her have a brother or sister but not a step-brother or sister. I know what's it like to have one of those and it isn't joy.

"Ok! Present time!" I heard Misako exclaimed as her pulled a present from her back.

"Yay!" I heard Scarlet screamed in delight and skipped towards Misako. I watched as she went on her tippy toes to give her a kiss on the cheek. She can be so sweet. I wanted my present to be last. Misako present was also from Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Dr Julien. It was a couple of dresses and I'll admit myself, they are amazing. It's a bit like what the queens would wear in the olden days.

From Marie and the twins, she gave her a pet fish, well, an angle fish. May and April pouted but got over it.

"Don't worry, you can help me look after it," Scarlet said to the twins. She's really generous and cares for others. She's the ninja of nature, which means she cares for everyone, it's in _her _nature.

From Nya and Josh, they got her an alarm which also sings lullaby. I found that pretty cool.

From Olivia and Cam, they got her a baby tree with is still in a pot. A frangipani tree.

Chenae and Katherine got her a huge pink rabbit plush toy and some dolls, something to keep her entertained.

And the guys got her hair accessories which I was surprised because I thought they weren't going to get her anything.

"Thank you everyone!" I heard Scarlet exclaimed as she placed all of presents to the side.

"Jay, I think your phone is ringing!" I heard Kai yelled over to Jay over the loud music that was being played.

"Can you guys turn it down?" Jay asked and I saw Katie skipped over to the MP3 player and turn it down.

We were all listening to see what he was talking about but he suddenly cursed and walked over to the calendar and swore again.

"Not around the kids," Marie said as she went to cover both of her daughter's ears somehow.

"Jay… is there something wrong?" Nya asked softly as he went to sit down with his head in his hands.

"My parents are coming over," he sighed.

"Your parents?" Josh asked as he adjusts the party hat on his head. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because they don't stop talking and they're very embarrassing," Jay said blushing.

"I meet them before and… they really don't stop talking," Nya said. Why on my daughter's birthday?

"Jay? Where are you?" We heard the voice of Jay's mother, Edna, calling out for his son.

"Turn off the music!" he yelled in a whisper and Katherine turned off the music quickly, afraid.

"Jay! We know you're in there, we can smell food," this time his father, Ed, said knocking on Lloyd's door.

"Come back another time, I'm really busy!" Jay shouted. I could see the guys snickering quietly and the girls were worried. Now I know why… What happen if Jay's parents spill to the kids that Jay and Nya dated? And then they might spill that the other girls and I dated them! Our kids could be so upset with us.

"Jay, what's more important than us?" Edna shouted knocking on the door. "let us in,"

I saw Jay got off the couch and to answer the door. I walked over to Scarlet and pulled her close to me and the other girls did the same. Jay opened the door. Edna and Ed looks different. Both of them have grey hair now, I assume because of their age. They're like… 50? I dunno.

"Jay! How is my ninja boy?" Edna asked as she pulled her son in a hug.

"Hello boys, Sensei Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Dr Julien and… girls?!" Ed almost shouted. Edna turned around to she was he was talking about. Silence fell in the room as Ed and Edna, mouth opened looked at us but mostly at Nya and her child.

"Jay… Why didn't you tell us that Nya and the girls are back?!" Edna cried and smiled as she went to hug each one. "Aww, your kids are soooo cute!"

"They aren't any of yours are they?" Ed asked pointing to the boys but they shook their heads… I just wanted to tell Lloyd that he was Scarlet's father. I felt it lingering in my throat, my stomach turning.

"Mummy… Are you ok? Your grip is kind of tight," I heard Scarlet whispered to me and I saw pain on her face.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm fine… Do you need some ice?" I asked. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright mummy," she smiled back.

"Why don't you come over to our place anymore?" Edna asked her smile turned into a frown.

"I'm… on a… special protecting mission," Jay muttered.

"What you mean?" Ed asked.

"I'll tell you everything while everyone else continues on with the party," Sensei Wu smiled and lead Jay's parents out of the room with Misako, Garmadon and Dr Julien.

"That is soooo embarrassing," Jay muttered. I walked over to Nya and gave her a pat on the back.

"That was close," she said.

"What was close?" Josh asked. I couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"From Jay's parents embarrassing us," I lied but he took it. If he knew what Nya meant, at least he'll be mad at me and not her for lying. It really hurts the parents when their children are mad or upset with them.

"Oh well, let's continue with the party," Lloyd exclaimed as he pulled out a parcel-parcel. He would be a great father…

**Olivia's POV**

"Can you put them away or move them out? Otherwise we can't have any room for the games I planned," I snapped at Cole as I was standing on a chair sticky taping streamers to the wall.

"I will, just give me some time. They're not light like a feather," I heard Cole said as he went to his treadmill to push into his room.

"I thought that's why you continue to work out so you can be stronger and move them,"

"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache,"

"Good, pay back," I grinned and hopped off the chair and continue to pin the streamers up. "And once you're done, can you blow up some balloons?"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to do the food since you can't cook,"

"Don't blame me; blame that stupid school my father forced me in. It doesn't teach anything apart from music and art,"

"I'm not blaming you or anyone, just stating a fact,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so slow,"

"Ok, just shut up," Cole snapped.

"Make me," I laughed. Oh dear, I wished I haven't said that. He stopped moving his weight lifting machine and marched up to me. I was still on the chair so he grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air.

"Put me down!" I laughed.

"Then will you shut up?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe… STOP!" I shouted as he started to tickle me.

"Say you'll shut up,"

"No!" I laughed. "Stop otherwise you're going to make me pee myself,"

Then I heard him laugh. It was soft and filled with happiness. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground as he tried to tickle my waist. I was super ticklish.

"Come on," he laughed.

"Stop it then I'll say it," I said between the laughs but he didn't stop so I teleported out of his grip.

"I forgot you can do that," I heard him said as he calmed himself from laughing and I tried to the same.

"Well, it had been 6 years you know," I said. "Ok, let's put up the rest of these decorations,"

Once I've finished putting up the streamers, I went to cook the cake and other sweets including Cameron's favorite, a chocolate fondue with strawberries next to it for dipping. I'm great at making sweets but not so great at dishes.

"You may want to bake another cake or 2," I heard Cole panted from blowing the balloons.

"Why? Oh! That's right," I said and remembered he was a cake loving ninja. "I'll just make 3 layers then,"

Before I became a ninja, I used to help my parents in their bakery and I was always in charge of the treats and sweets.

"_Just give me a minute, I'm going to get something from my bedroom,"_ I heard Cam shouted from the hallway. I ran to the door as he was about to open it.

"Mum? Are you in there? The door won't open!" I heard Cameron shouted.

"Yeah I'm here, what do you need?"

"Can't I go in and get it myself?"

"No, the whole room is wet and I don't want you slipping," I lied. I don't want him to see the room yet.

"Ok… Can you get my toy guns then?"

"Which one: the black one or the brown one?"

"Both," I heard he said. I walked into our room and got his toys.

"Here," I said and opened the door a little bit and gave him the toys. "Don't hurt Josh alright and don't shoot each other on the head otherwise the party will get canceled,"

"Alright mum. Thanks,"

"You got a great son," I turned around to see Cole finished with the balloons.

"I know," I said and went to continue with the cakes.

"Listen, I'm sorry for insulting his father the other day," I heard him apologized. Oh… _that _fight. Just when I thought I forgot about it. Trust me, you don't want to know it.

"Don't be sorry," I sighed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Alright,"

It was silent for the rest of the time until the party. I managed to get everyone to go into the room first before Cameron. Josh managed to get an excuse to go to the toilet but he came here.

"_Where is everyone?" _ I heard Cam shouted out. He sounded worried… Sorry Cam.

"_Mum?" _We turned off all the lights in Cole's room. We all hide as Cam entered in. "Why is it so dark?" We heard him asked himself. Once he turned on the lights we jumped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You scared me!" I heard Cam screamed. I laughed and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Mum," he complained and tried to get out of my grip.

"Happy Birthday,"

"I thought you forgot, you didn't say anything to me this morning,"

"You think I forgot? What kind of mother would I be?" I laughed and let go of him.

"WOW! A triple layered cake!" Cam exclaimed as he walked around my master piece. "And a chocolate fondue!"

"All for my little prince," I laughed as I roused his hair.

"Mum," he complained again but I laughed.

"Let's play some games!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, I wanted to eat the cake," Cam complained. Shiz, I forgot Cam got his father's addiction for chocolate and cake!

"Alright," I smiled. How long will it take for Cole to realize? I hope it'll take him a good year. Why a year? I'm going to move away with Cam. I know it'll take us less than a year to deal with those Dark Sisters because it took us I think less than 2 years to do the skeletons, Serpentine, Great Devourer, Garmadon, the Mega Weapon, Stone Army and the Over-lord…

"Yes, can't wait to get a taste of you," I heard Cole said to the cake and we all laughed.

"Do you like cake too?" Cameron asked. I held my breath.

"I don't like cake… I love it!" Cole exclaimed and the twins laughed.

"Olivia, you really out done yourself," I heard Lloyd complimented, the sweets lover.

"Thanks," I smiled. We sang happy birthday like we did for Scarlet's birthday but Josh started to be silly and sang another version with the 102 and monkey and something like that. Who can blame him? Then Jay joined in with him. Father and son.

"Go on honey, blow the candles out," I said.

"Wait! Make a wish first," Rose exclaimed. I looked at Cameron. He closed his eyes and his lips moved a little bit. After 5 seconds, he blew out the candles and we all cheered.

"Cole! Stop picking at the cake," I scolded at him and laughed. "Cam get the first piece,"

"Don't cut to the bottom! Too late…" I heard Chenae sighed. I bend down and Cam gave me a peck on the cheek and he went off to the table and covered his cake slice with some chocolate from the fondue and places a strawberry on it.

"Know you, that's not a bad idea," Cole smirked and he went to copy Cam's idea. Again with the smirking?

**Chenae's POV**

"Happy birthday to you!" We sang out to Katherine as she entered Kai's room. I guess each of the guys rooms are like apartments. I might as well call them that.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" I exclaimed as I went to give her a hug.

"Thanks mummy," she beamed and hugged me back.

"Let's play some games before cake alright?" I asked everyone. They all agreed apart from Cole.

"How about we let the birthday girl choose the game?" Kai asked.

"Alright, Kate, which game?" I asked.

"How about… Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, let's play that!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Ok everyone! In a circle!" Nya said and I sat next to Katherine and Kai was sitting opposite us with a beer in his hand.

"Give me that please," I told him.

"Why?"

"I don't want you drunk," I said. He hesitated before giving me his bottle. I poured in the sink and sat back down on the ground with it in my hand and I placed it in the middle.

"Okay, Katie, you spin the bottle first," I said. She reached her the middle and hit the neck of the bottle. It spin many times before landing on me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I laughed.

"Who was my daddy?" She planned this.

"I…" I whispered before the tears started to form in my eyes.

"Chenae?" I heard Marie whisper to me.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry," I muttered before leaving. Why now? In front of everyone? In front of _him_?

_"Umm… Chenae… I was thinking for the past couple of weeks about our friendship,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well… We're pretty good friends and I really want to step it up… Maybe we could,"_

No! Get out of my head!

_"You speak too much," And I leaned up to kiss him._

Why am I having these memories now, on my daughter's birthday?

_"I know you're there," I giggled. "And you were staring at me,"_

_"No I wasn't," he laughed as I jumped onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck. _

_"I caught you red handed," I laughed and I got back down and wrap my arms around his neck and he leaned down with his arms around my waist. _

_"Oh really?" He asked with his eyebrows raised, oh my, he's so cute whenever he lift his eyebrows!_

_"Yep," _

_"Come on, we're going to be late to the party," and we walked out hand in hand and waited for the others to get onto the decks. _

That was just before we went to the party and got drunk. I slid down the wall and onto the floor and I place my head in my hands. Why did Katherine brought up that question?

"Chenae?" I turned my head to see Marie at the door. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" I asked softly.

"Look, I know how shock you are but Kate needs you. Once you left she was already in tears. She didn't know it was really going to hurt you. Will you come back inside?" she asked.

"Alright," I sighed and she helped me up and I quickly wiped the tears away before entering. Everyone eyes were on me. Why did I had to cause such a scene?

"Alright, let's just play another game," I heard Marie told the others. "You can sit out if you want,"

"No, I'll be fine," I said.

"Mum…"

I bend down and Katherine ran into my arms.

"I'm really sorry. I… I…"

"It's alright. Don't let me affect your birthday," I said and kissed her forehead before playing the next game.

**No POV**

Unlike the events that happened during Katherine's birthday, the other kids were just fine, no drama except for the twins' party. The game was pin the tail on the donkey. May accidently pinned the tail onto the table and got wedged in really good. When Cole tried to get it out, he flipped the whole table of Zane's foods on the ground.

"This is pathetic, why don't we just attack the losers now? We already obtained the scrolls' powers," Agatha asked as the 3 sisters were surrounding a group on scrolls which were scattered across the cold hard floor of their secret hide out.

"We won't attack tonight," Victoria told her sisters.

"Why not tonight?" Caroline asked.

"We need to learn how to control our powers first otherwise we would look like a bunch of idiots,"

"So when we can attack? They'll be sleeping right now,"

"We attack tomorrow," Vic replied to her sisters. "Only if we spend the rest of tonight training,"

"Anything to kill those goody two shoes," Agatha smirked.

**That's that chapter done and completed. Hopefully with the next chapter, one of the guys would figure it out ;) Please review, lately I haven't go as much reviews since chapter 8. Please review. I want this story to aim around 100 reviews if possible :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The girls were in the forest, training their kids while the guys stood back and kept an eye over them.

"Okay Scarlet, hit me with your best shot," Rose said as she stood about 10 meters away from the little girl. Scarlet closed her eyes and thought hard, sensing the forest and plants around her. "Scarlet, you can stop now!"

Scarlet opened her eyes once she heard her mother screaming. She saw that a vine had tangled itself around Rose's ankles and lifted her in the air, leaving the plant ninja dangling.

"Oops, sorry mum!" She cried out and waved her hand. The vine placed her mother on the ground on her two feet.

"You're getting better though but don't close your eyes, otherwise you can't see what's happening around you or what your powers are doing," Rose told her daughter as she dusted herself off.

"Ok mum," she beamed. Meanwhile, Nya was having difficulty teaching Josh his powers since she wasn't one herself.

"Mum… Why can't Jay help us? Why does he have to stay back and only watch? He could help you know," Josh asked as he sat on a stump of a tree which was either been cut down or just fell.

"He doesn't want to get in the way," Nya replied as she patted his head but Josh pushed her hand away fiercely and with a hard glare.

"How wouldn't get in the way. His element and mines are almost the same, he could help me!"

"Josh, listen to me, he'll just get in the way-"

"Why are you so against him?" Josh cut her off and said it a little bit too loud. It was loud enough to get some of the other's attention.

"I'm not against him,"

"Really, you're not against him? Is that what you're going to say to me? You're not against him?"

"Well it's the only thing I can say to you right now Josh. I'm your mother and you should trust me,"

"How can I trust you?" Josh asked. Nya felt like her world just crashed on her. He doesn't believe her? _I'm not losing my son am I?_ She felt tears coming to her eyes. The only person left she could love and was so close to her is now fading away from her grasp.

"You know fighting doesn't fix anything," They heard a voice said from behind. Both Josh and Nya turned their heads to see Jay standing there with a concern look on his face. "And why are you against me lately Nya? Everyone is getting alone but us. What have I done for you to not like me anymore?"

"Everything! Everything since a certain night which happened over than 6 years ago! And know that I'm trap with you I have to face it every day and the designs you stole off me!" Nya shouted at Jay with so much rage building and boiling up in her.

"Nya can also be hot-headed," Rose whispered to Liv.

"What do you mean I stole your design? Did you forget or something? We made those blueprints together a long time ago," Jay told her.

"Well that when we were together!" She yelled but she clapped her hands over her mouth. _I didn't just say did I?_

Everyone was bewildered at the moment; too shock to say anything else. But Josh was affect by this the most.

"Y-You guys were… together like a couple?" Josh asked with his eyes wide full of shock of the news he have just heard. The guys knew that the girls wouldn't tell their kids that they were together as a couple. Josh's face was filled with many negative emotions: shocked, sad, bewildered, furious, surprised and confusion. And seconds later, the boy's eyes started to leak with salty tears and he started to tremble.

Meanwhile, Jay was observing this boy's reaction. It looks like his expression when Nya was taken away with Lord Garmadon and he used the dark matter on her. Josh looked exactly like Jay in that moment. He then looked at the other kids and to their mothers and then to the ones they used to date. He looked back to Nya then her son.

Nya was freaking out. She knows that look on his face. It's an 'I've figured something out!' facial expression and he figured out the secret she has been hiding. Nya felt like her lungs stopped working, her heart stopped beating and her brain stopped thinking.

"Jay…" she whispered with a tone signaling to keep it a secret. It was pretty much the word she could get out but Jay too was too stunned to speak. He worked out something that Zane would have worked out first. He has a child, with Nya.

The trees near pass started to sway in the wind violently and leaves started to fall out to fly with the wind. The air became cold and the blue sky fogged up with dark clouds and a rumble of lighting could be heard. The forest and surroundings became dark and the wind blew even harder.

"Jay, dude, what are you doing?" Kai asked as they heard low thunder grumbling in the sky.

"I'm not doing anything,"

"Liv?" Kai questioned.

"Nah, I'm not causing the wind,"

"Kids?" Marie whispered to her 2 weather ninja.

"We're not doing it," they both said at the same time as they hugged their mother's legs. Then a flash of lighting struck down where Josh was about.

"Move out of the way!" Jay shouted and flung himself at the boy to move him out of the way. Jay rolled along the ground with Josh in arms.

"Josh!" Nya shouted as she ran to her child. Jay stopped and gave him to his mother. The boy was shaking from head to toe. "Calm down, you'll be safe with me," she said softly.

"Jay! Do something!" Chenae shouted as she shielded her eyes from the wind.

"I didn't bring my elemental sword!"

"Scarlet!" Rose screamed as lighting struck down near them.

"Mum!" She cried as she tears leaked through her eyes.

"Hold on! I'll get you!" She cried as she dodged her way around the lighting struck down near them.

"Rose, be careful!" Marie shouted as she held both of her daughter's hand but still on high alert.

"Mum! Behind you!" Scarlet cried as another flash of light struck just behind their mother.

"I'm here," she panted and grab Scarlet.

"Aww, look Vitoria and Agatha, a mother trying to protect her child… How pathetic," Coralline cooed but the last two words were serious.

"Yes, especially when they have no chance in protecting them," Agatha said and both girls burst up laughing while Vic didn't.

"Hello, did you come back to get beaten again?" Olivia shouted towards the sisters.

"Nope, the opposite," Victoria said with a smirk on her face. Slowly, the scattered group rejoined with the kids inside the mother's and the guys on the outside.

"Ready girls?" Vic asked to her sisters.

"Chenae! Shield now!" Marie shouted to Chenae as the sisters' faces turned serious. Chenae created a yellow orb which covered the kids.

The battle was ferocious. Victoria was taking on Olivia, Cole, Rose and Lloyd while Coralline have Marie, Zane and Jay and Agatha taking on Chenae and Kai. Agatha decided on only take 2 because she was the weakest of the sisters and meanwhile, Nya stood guard at the yellow orb inclosing the kids.

"I hope this keeps you company!" Agatha shouted as she used her illusion element to created many version of herself, about 20 and then she flew off to help Coralline.

"Chenae, watch out!" Kai shouted as he pulled her arm to move her away from one of the diversions.

"Thanks," she said as she created an orb of lights and shot it at some of the diversions.

Kai couldn't help but stare at her, watching her hair (which was in a high pony tail) sway side to side, the way her body moves as she kicks the bad guys' butts. _She's so hot whenever she's facing bad guys_. He smirked.

"Kai!" he heard her scream. He turned around to see a diversion about to attack him but Chenae jumped in front and got the blow instead and flew into a tree.

"Chenae!"

She lay on the ground and held her side gasping in agony. Her closed her eyes shut and try to fight the pain. One she opened her eyes and looked down to her hand which was covered in blood. Her sight became blurry as well as her hearing. She blinked a couple of times and tried to see what's in front of her.

"Chenae, can you hear me!" Kai shouted to her but her eyes kept slipping in and out of conscious and after a couple more seconds, her eyes closed.

"Zane!" Marie cried as Coralline's black dust storm suck him in.

"Marie! Just dissolve the dust!" Nya shouted as she watched the fight between Coralline and them.

"Great idea!" Marie shouted back and with a simple wave of her hand, water submerges from the trees and towards the storm. After dissolving all of the dust she moved her hand and gave it to the trees nearby and Zane went falling to the ground.

"Thanks," he panted as she quickly helped him up.

"Your boy is looking tired," Coralline laughed as she knocked out Jay.

"You stay away if you want to know what's good for you," Marie hissed but at the same time blushing. _Your Boy._ It echoed in her head.

"I never said _I'll_ attack him," Cora smirked. Marie gasped and went to turn around but she already saw Agatha beating him into a pulp.

"No!" Marie cried but one of Agatha's diversions held her back.

"Let's go and help Vic!" Agatha shouted and she and her sister flew off and her diversions disappeared into thin air.

"Zane!" Marie cried as she rushed to his side. He looked horrible. Left eye purple, his nose was covered in blood, lips spilt and pretty much bruised and covered in blood.

"D-Don't worry about me… your child is more important right now," he gasped in agony.

"Zane… no, don't leave me right now…. Please…" and his eyes started to close. "Don't you dare… Don't leave me and my children… our children," She whispered and tears went down her face because… 1, she didn't want him gone. 2, she accidently whispered that her kids was also his and 3, she broke her own promises and the other girls'.

Yet she wasn't aware Zane was fully unconscious when she said that. _April and May mine? That's not possible! This… does not… compute…_ and he went out.

"Marie! Watch out!" Marie turned her head around but only to get knock in the face with something hard and she fell unconscious on Zane's body.

"Rose! Use your elemental powers!" Lloyd shouted as he tried to use his ice powers to freeze the 3 sisters.

"I- CAN'T!" Rose screamed as Vic started to penetrate her mind.

"Keep away from her!" Lloyd shouted at Vic as he jumped in front and the earth underneath Vic's feet shook and shot into the sky with Vic still on it.

"Thanks," Rose panted as she struggled to get up.

"We not doing too good," Olivia sighed. "They somehow got stronger,"

"I can tell, they're also getting tired," Cole said as he tackled down a couple of Agatha's diversions but it disappeared.

"Agatha!" Vic screamed as she jumped down from the dirt hill she was on.

"Vic, I'm too tired," she complained.

"Vic, let's just go and we can keep on training," Cora panted as she ran to Vic. The black-haired sister let out a scream of frustration and with a spin, she disappeared and with her sisters.

"Ok, who's out?" Kai asked.

"Zane and Marie," Rose panted.

"Chenae," kai sighed as he picked her up. Cole went over to pick up his robot friend while Liv place one of Marie's arm around her neck and Nya got the other and did the same.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get the kids out?" Rose asked as she banged on the shield.

"Move out of the way," Lloyd smirked and created a lighting orb and shot it at the shield. A bright light shone from the shield and once it was gone, the kids were free to go.

"Mum!" The kids called to their mothers. May, April and Katherine were freaking out.

"Is she going to be ok?" April asked as she held her sister's hand to keep her calm.

"Of course," Olivia smiled softly. "With Nya's special first aid talent, they'll be fine… hopefully," and she whispered the last word.

**It's a short chapter but Jay figure it out before Zane! But Zane gets told later… Please review! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marie stirred the pasta slowly in the pot of water. She was still taking in the brutal battle that had happened the day before. Marie woke up as soon as they got to the bounty with some minor scratches on her face. The thing that had hit her on the face earlier was one of Agatha's diversions hitting her with a broken branch.

Marie looked to the dining table and saw her 2 girls drawing a get well card for Chenae and Zane which she thought was very grateful of them. She looked to Zane's door to see it still closed. She sighed. Dr Julien had to fix Zane up because Agatha done something to his systems and Chenae hasn't woken up yet, she had to have 3 stitches on her side.

"Mum!" She heard both of her twins girls exclaimed in a whisper.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"We just saw movement from Zane's room from underneath the door!" They both said at the same time.

"Really? Well… Dinner's almost ready," she smiled and resume to the cooking… _Did Zane hear my words?_

Kai was flicking through the channels, bored out of his mind. He sighed and turned off the television and looked to Katherine who was playing a soft tune on her guitar. She's gotten pretty good with some lessons from Cole.

He took the time again to examine the girl. Her long orange-brown hair was in a high bun with white fake flowers. Her face type and shape was the same as her mother's as well as the skin tone and thickness of the hair. But the only thing that wasn't her mother's was the oval-shaped ears and eyes. Her ears' shape was oval like his, her mother got a half-heart shaped ear. And her eyes weren't lime green; it was amber… like his, with a zebra type pattern with a tiny bit lighter shade amber.

He has those eyes, it couldn't be a consequence that Chenae just happened to find someone who had amber eyes in a zebra pattern. _But eye colour does change when you're older…_

"Kai,"

"What is it?" he asked the young girl.

"Is mummy still asleep?"

"Yeah… sadly,"

"Did she got hurt really bad?"

"Yeah… I was being an jerk wasn't watching and your mother went to save me but got cut on the right side of her stomach,"

"She knew she was going to get hurt right?"

"I think so…" Kai sighed. "She went to protect me,"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" he asked sitting up on the couch and looked to the little girl.

"She likes you, she wouldn't go that for anybody but to those who she loves," She replied and eyed Kai. "You like her back? I see the way you look at her,"

Kai gulped before answering.

"Well… it's kind of… complicated,"

"How is this complicated? If you like my mummy then you should do something about it and don't be afraid,"

"Love may seem easy but it isn't,"

"So you do?" She giggled and Kai turned red. "Don't worry, I won't tell mum but… I really want her to love someone who will love her back. She's been whimpering in her sleep…. Plus I think you'll be a cool father,"

Kai couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm going to bed… Good night," she said and skipped to her mother's room and opened the door quietly and close it quietly.

_How can a 6 year old know stuff about love? Is she 12 or something?_

Kai sighed and saw Katherine left the guitar on the ground. Chenae would flip for sure. He got up and places the guitar in its case.

"Are you girls sure he's awake?" Marie asked her daughters as she set the table.

"We just saw him! He peek his head out," April told her mother. "And he was looking at us,"

"I'll go and get him then," she told her girls and she went to Zane's door. "Zane? Are you awake?" After 20 seconds, the door opened and Zane limped into sight. "Are you feeling alright? You look really sick,"

"I-I fine," he said quietly. "What's w-wrong?"

_Something's wrong… I can tell._ She thought to herself.

"Oh… umm… Dinner's ready. Are you going to join us?"

"O-Oh… Yeah…" he muttered before limping his way to the table. Marie quickly served the twins and then serves him before herself. The twins were whispering and giggling like always but Marie and Zane were quiet. Marie was studying Zane as he looked at her daughters. _Don't tell me he heard me…_

Meanwhile, Zane looked at the girls. How stupid could he be? They looked like him! The hair and eyes but they got their mother's skin tone, nose, ears and pretty much everything else. But the question that struck him the most was… How could he have kids? It's not possible for him to have kid because he was a robot. _I have to talk to her._

After the meal, the girls went to bed and Marie stayed behind to clean up. She was humming softly to herself. She rinsed a plate and lifted it up and saw Zane leaning against the door frame looking at her in the reflection. She washed it and she still could see Zane looking at her with the water in the sink. She sighed and turned around with the plate in her hand.

"Zane, are you ok? You have been acting a little bit funny," Marie said. It was silent, she was about to ask something but Zane opened his mouth.

"Marie," his voice was cold, the happiness in it was gone, the monotone voice sound fierce. She knew this isn't going to be good.

"Y-Yes Zane?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I heard what you said before I became unconscious," he said. She gasps and the plate slipped out of her hands and crashed on the tiles. The plate broke and scattered like her heart.

Nya sighed as she lay on the couch with tears in her eyes. After the fight she had with Josh, he has been every distant with her as well with Jay. In fact, she and Josh got into another one saying how he doesn't want her near him for lying.

What scared her as well was that Jay's know their secret. What happens if he tells Josh first and Josh want to live with him instead of her?

"Ok, bye," she heard Jay said and he hung up his phone. _I need to talk to him, to see what he knows._

She got up and made her way to him.

"Nya, how have you been for the past 6 years?" he asked her first.

"Can you repeat that please?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You heard me, how have you been for the past 6 years?" he asked, repeating his question, his voice turned serious.

"I've been fine," she replied.

"You're lying,"

"Ok, maybe not because of those sisters chasing my son and me all over the place… Wait, why are you questioning me?"

"So you're lying then?"

"No," she replied taking a step away from Jay as he took 1 towards her.

"We both know you're terrible at lying," he said. Nya eyes widen and she continued to walk backwards until she got caught in the corner.

"I told you the truth! I've been fine," she snapped at him, her body trembling as he towered her. She went to move but he placed his arm on her right to prevent her to move and then he put another arm on the wall to her right.

"Don't lie to me please, I want to help,"

"How can you help? The past have been the past and maybe I might have been a bit down because of Josh's father!"

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"Why do you-"

"I'm asking questions now please answer. What did he do to you?"

"He hurt me,"

"Why did you let him do so?"

"Because I thought I could trust him and I loved him," she muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me that I hurt you? Why didn't you tell me Josh was my son?" Jay asked. She gasps.

"Because…" she muttered.

"Nya,"

"I… Because… I…" she managed to say before running out of the room with tears in her eyes before bumping into 4 other figures.

Chenae was finally awake and she went to take a shower. Kai frowned. His mind was spinning at the moment recapping the fight between his sister and Jay. He thought it was only Chenae that told her kid that he and her didn't dated but no, it was the others as well. He walked over quickly to the album that Chenae left on the coffee table and he flipped through the pages again trying to find a photo with the father's but there was none. He got to the end and saw an envelope tuck inside a back cover pocket. He opened it and saw it was some picture of them together 6-7 years ago.

He first one was with Rose and Lloyd. He examine it and flipped it over to find a message.  
_We were the cheerful couple at the bounty…. But you broke my heart in the end and I had to find that out the hard way. I prefer for you to hate me rather than letting me fall in love with you all over again._

Next was Nya's and Jay's.  
_Every time I cry, the tears were for you. I cried in vain every single time yet, you never came to help… to be there for me… liked you've promised…_

At this, Kai felt mad at jay for breaking his sister's heart. Next were Olivia's and Cole's.  
_We might have not known a lot of each other but that didn't compare to what I have felt towards you… I was different to the others and you could see that easily but why couldn't you see my heart was broken into pieces especially you were the one who broke it._

Marie's and Zane's.  
_Our love fall like freshly fallen snow and clear water drops… I thought I would spend my life with you… I thought you would never back-stab me… I thought you would take care of these elements and let them grow into something like no one have seen before… but you took the freshness away and the magic never came… Our elements turn into dirt like our love._

The next one was his. He knew it. He took a deep breath before looking at it and never in his life have he felt so guilty before.  
_I gave you all my love but you threw it away with your stubbornness. I thought you loved me but you didn't. I still love you but like always, you never saw it and when you do, you throw it away. You've also gave me the light to believe in myself when I thought of the impossible. Why?_

Kai's eyes filled with tears. He looked at the 5 pictures again and again.

"Kai?" Chenae asked as she exited the bathroom in her pajama.

"Chenae, I-"

"Where did you get them!" she yelled as she ran and snatched them off him and the album.

"I think you know where," he said softly.

"And why would you do so!"

"You still love me don't you?"

"Kai, stay away! I'm warning you!"

"I still love you!"

"Don't say that to me! You don't love me! Stay away from me!" she yelled as Kai held her in his arms.

"I got no idea what I've done to you but answer me this one question, what does those pictures mean?"

"What you mean you got no idea? You know perfectly well!" She screamed but they were interrupted when they heard Katherine screamed. Chenae went to her daughter's aid and Kai followed her and once they entered the room, Katherine was glowing yellow.

"Chenae stop!" Kai hissed as he held her back from Katherine.

"kai let me go! My daughter needs me!"

"But you can get hurt by her!"

"Kai! _Our_ daughter is in trouble!" she screamed and broke from his grip and went to comfort Kate. Kai took a few minutes to think. _Our daughter?_

"Chenae," he said. She has managed to put Kate back to sleep.

"I-" but she was saved by Kai's phone which rung out loud.

"Hello?... Jay?... What?! You got my sister pregnant?!... I'm going to kill you after this…Chenae?... Me? A father?! Ok…" Kai muttered and hung up. He went to look back at Chenae but she was nowhere in sight.

"We need to talk," Cole said sternly as he got off the phone. Olivia looked up from the couch and looked at his face.

"About what,"

"About your son," he replied and he took a step forward towards the couch. She gulped.

"W-What about my son?"

"Who is his father?"

"Someone who lives in Jamanakai Village," she lied and got off the couch.

"Tell me the truth,"

"That was the truth,"

"Do you want me to answer it then?" he asked as he walked towards her but she stayed where she was.

"What do you mean by 'answer it' I told you the required answer for your question,"

"No you didn't. I'll repeat. Would you like me to answer it?"

"I told you the answer and what's the point in asking a question you already know?"

"Maybe to see if the information was correct,"

"What information?" Olivia questioned.

"That's Cam is my son," Cole told her. Livy's eyes went wide and she gasps in horror.

"How did you-"

"Jay," he replied. "He's not so stupid you know,"

"Of course I know that," Liv hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do I have to answer everything you ask?"

"Yes,"

"What happens if I say no?" Liv asked walking backwards.

"Tell me,"

"No! Stay away!" Liv screamed but Cole pinned her to the ground.

"Tell me! Please!" he shouted, his eyes watering.

"Never!" Liv screamed. "Get off me!"

"Tell me why then I'll let you go!"

"Mum!" The both turned their heads to see Cam standing at the door to his room. "What are you doing to my mum?!"

"Cam! Just go in your room, I'll be fine!" Liv shouted as she struggled to get out of Cole's grip.

"But-"

"Go back inside like your mother told you," Cole gritted through his teeth. "Tell me why!"

"No!" Liv screamed managing to kick his coconuts. He howled in pain but he didn't let go. He also used his legs to pin her's to the ground.

"Get off her!" Cam shouted and jumped on Cole.

"Cam! You're going to get hurt!" Liv cried.

"Get off me!" Cole shouted and shook Cam off.

"Cameron!"

"That's it!" the boy shouted and created a hurricane in his hand and enlarged it. Once he thought it was strong enough, he blasted it at Cole and knocked him off his mother. Olivia took the chance and ran out of her room.

Rose hummed to herself as she cleaned up the house a bit while Lloyd was in his room.

"Wow, I never thought cleaning could be so fun," she smiled as she flicked her hand again for the pot plants to put the brooms back. "Especially when you have plants to help you," and she laughed. She walked back to her bedroom and saw Scarlet was still asleep. She shut the door again and spun around to see the living room but the pots which contains the plants also spun around and in less than seconds, they all crashed.

"Oh dear," she muttered and sigh. She started doing it by hand. "Ok, now I hate cleaning,"

"Never thought of the day I'll see you clean," Lloyd said. She turned around slowly not wanting to cause another accident and she saw Lloyd leaning against his door frame. "What happened?"

"A bit of an accident with the plants," she sheepishly said and her toe circled on the ground.

"Let me help," he offered and got a dust pan and brush.

"No, you're not going to use that," she grinned and she flicked her wrist and the dirt levitated back to the pot and she levitated each plant to their pot. "All we have to do know is put them in,"

As Rose made her way to the orchid sapling and Lloyd also went towards that one.

"I can do this by myself," she said and smiled softly.

"I don't know how to do it," he chuckled. He watched as Rose dug a shallow hole in the soil and softly placed the plant in. He wanted to touch her, hug her and kiss her to make her feel better.

Meanwhile, Rosetta could tell he was staring at her, not the plant. She was afraid to look at him to find out if that was true of not. Then she felt his breath on her neck. Goosebumps travelled down her shine. One part of her wanted to turn around and slap him across the face; the other part wanted her to accept it and allowed him to kiss her.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't move apart from her hands replanting the orchid sapling which were trembling badly. Her breathing patterns became faster, deeper and shakier. Does she want this to happen to her? He was still coming closer.

Once she felt his nose at the nook of her neck. She took in a sharp gasp of air and she stopped what she was doing. His breath was warm which sent even more goosebumps. Her heart was pounding against her chest. A creature in her stomach was jumping in delight, leaping as it was dancing. She next felt his lips on her neck and his breath became deeper.

Lloyd didn't know what he was doing himself, his mind felt like it has a mind of its own if it make sense to you. He wanted to kiss those strawberry pink lips… He wonders if it still tastes of strawberries. His hand slowly snaked around her waist and he pulled himself towards her.

_How can she still be slim?_

He softly kissed her neck; he could fell the small goosebumps on it. His lips slowly reach her jaw. She closed her eyes and her breath became deeper. He lifted his lips off and placed her face in his hand and turned her to face him. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. But just before he could touch her lips, his phone rang.

"Sorry," he sighed and left.

_What are you thinking? You fell for his green eyes again! Get a grip on yourself Rose! Can't you see what you were doing or almost did?! If you did kiss him, both of you will be in his room doing whatever! Control yourself! Make any excuse to stay away from him! _

Rose thought to herself. She got off the floor and quickly went to do the other plants. She went to walk into her room but…

"Are you sure Jay? All of them?... That's impossible!" She heard Lloyd exclaimed. She then heard Lloyd hung up. He walked into the living and stared at Rose. "We need to talk,"

"Can we talk about it in the morning? Cleaning really made me tired," she lied.

"No, this needs to be dealt with now," he said firmly. She gulped. "I want to know the truth,"

"I don't get it," Rose muttered.

"What kind of mission did you went on?"

"A mission to defeat the dark sisters,"

"But when sensei Wu first saw you, he said something like 'I believe your mission went well',"

"Well, we had to gather a bit of information about them," she lied.

"Or was the reason you left was because you've never went on a mission but left to give birth to my daughter?" he asked. _What do I do? He got me good._ Instead, she burst up laughing.

"That's a funny joke!" she laughed. "And you got a pretty good imagination!" But Lloyd spring off his feet and knocked Rose down.

"Don't lie to me," he gritted through his teeth.

"I'm not lying!" Rose exclaimed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me the truth about our daughter?"

"Our daughter?!" Rose screamed. She glanced at her bedroom door and made her plants covering the door to hopefully block out the noise. "She's not your daughter!"

"Really because Jay worked it out and just told me _everything_," he said glaring into Rose's eyes.

"J-Jay?" Rose spluttered. _Nya didn't spill did she?_

"Yes, you heard me; I know what happen so don't bother trying to lie to me,"

"You don't know everything,"

"Then tell me what I don't know,"

"Something that happened 6 years ago,"

"So tell me,"

"See, that's the thing, you don't even remember and you think I could tell you everything? I can't even trust you. Heck, you're not even worth it,"

"Just tell me and I'll try to fix it," Lloyd said with a pleading voice. "Please Rose… I still love you-"

"No! Don't you dare say that!" Rose hissed at him. "Don't you dare say you love me! I trusted you when you told me that but you had to go behind my back and that broke my heart! That's why I no longer trust you! That's why I left! Don't say you love me when you don't!" Rose screamed and she slapped his face and scrambled to her feet and dashed out of the door.

"You've heard what I said?" Marie gasped with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yes," he replied and took a step towards Marie who took a step back and banged into the kitchen counter.

"And what actually is that?" Marie asked with her voice shaking in fear. Zane opened his panel in his chest.

"Don't open that! What happens if May or April come in?!" Marie whispered. But Zane pressed a button and a recording was played.

"_Zane… no, don't leave me right now…. Please… Don't you dare… Leave me and my children… our children_,"

"I should have recognized it," Zane muttered looking away. Marie felt so guilty and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Zane… I," she whispered but he continued to talk to himself.

"But… how?" he asked.

"I don't know either," she said softly. "Look, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but… I promise the others,"

"So your friends are more important than your children? Or the father of the children?" Zane asked.

"I-I can't answer that, both are important to me," Marie said.

"So if you had to choose between your friends or family on a life or death threating situation, which one would you choose?"

"Zane… I,"

"Tell me Marie," Zane said. She didn't answer, half afraid. "Wait… You didn't leave because you went onto a mission did you?"

"No," she replied.

"It was because you were pregnant… and the others girls…"

"Yes,"

"But why didn't you return after you gave birth? Why didn't Sensei tell us?"

"I-I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid," Marie said shaking from head to toe.

"Why?"

"I-I" she stammered.

"Marie, tell me why," he said a little louder and meaner than he wanted to as he took a step closer.

"Get away from me first," she said.

"Just tell me why,"

"I don't want too," She tried to run out of the kitchen but Zane grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"

"Please Marie!"

"I said let me go!" she shouted. She waved her hand a bundle of water came from the sink and splash Zane in the face causing him to let go. She ran from the kitchen and to the door and slammed it behind her with tears in her eyes.

**That's it! What are they going to do now? I know I said I'll post a chapter once a day or 2 but as you probably know, I play Volleyball and during training I badly sprained my ankle… No more Volleyball for me for a while… Well please review and a chapter may be posted once every 5 days or less. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself then she heard many more doors slamming and girls sobbing. Then Olivia, Rose and Chenae came into Marie's sight.

"What happen?" she asked.

"He knows!" Chenae cried. "They all know!"

"Jay told them!"

"Jay?" Marie asked, they all nodded.

"Didn't Jay call Zane and told him?"

"No… I… told him before he lost conscious yesterday," she whispered.

"But how does Jay know? Where's Nya?" Olivia questioned.

"Nya didn't spill did she?" Rose asked gasping.

"Maybe she's still arguing with Jay!"

"Come on, let's go," Chenae said and they all ran to Jay's room but before they can open the door, Nya ran out into sight with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! He worked it out!" she cried.

"But wouldn't Zane work it out first? I mean he should have since his the smartest,"

"He doesn't know he can have children!" Marie shouted.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Tell us everything," they heard a deep voice said. They turned around to see the 5 guys staring at them. "We need to talk," Cole gritted through his teeth.

"There's nothing to talk about," Liv informed glaring at Cole.

"Yes there is," Kai said.

"Like we're really going to tell you," Chenae hissed.

"So where are you going to go? We got you surrounded," Lloyd asked and smirked.

"There's always a way," Rose said and she raised her arms making vines sprouted from the floorboard and tangling themselves around the guys. The 5 girls went between Zane and Jay and dashed to the decks.

"The bounty isn't docked anymore," Marie panted as they reached the decks.

"Do you think the vines would hold them long enough?" Nya asked as she bends over holding her side.

"I don't… know!" Chenae shouted as she felt something snaked around her waist.

"Gotcha!" Kai shouted as he held her tight and the other boys went to capture their ex-girlfriends.

"Let me go!" Rose shouted trying to slap Lloyd as well.

"Put me down!" Liv cried trying to pry Cole's arms off.

"Why did you leave?" Cole asked the others and his grip tighten around Liv's waist and she let out a yelp. None of the others girls made a sound apart from their grunts.

"Why did you leave?" Zane repeated in a calmer tone.

"Because-" Marie began but got cut off by Chenae.

"Don't!" she yelled in whisper.

"Let her talk," Kai gasped as Chenae also successfully slapped him across the face.

"Please Rose," Lloyd said softly. He wanted to know the truth, not from someone else. He wanted her to say why.

"We left because we were pregnant," She sighed and Lloyd's grip loosens.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Jay asked.

"We wanted to tell you… but when we went to visit you while you guys were out patrolling the city, we saw you guys having drinks with some random girls…" Nya admitted.

"I even saw one of them kiss you Kai," Chenae whimpered as he still held her very tightly.

"We thought you guys got new girlfriends and forgot about us," Marie confessed.

"That's why we didn't tell you," Liv admitted and they all hung their heads down in defeat.

"N-new g-girlfriends?" Jay spluttered.

"Those girls were just some girls we saved from a building which caught on fire," Zane informed.

"But of course, every girl wants to be with us because we're heroes… that's why one of them kissed me but it didn't mean I allowed it," Kai said.

"He did try to push her off," Cole added.

"And because they all liked us and so on, they wanted to buy us drinks as a token for saving them," Lloyd explained.

"But… You sure you didn't have a girlfriend? I found a perfume bottle in your cabinet!" Nya exclaimed.

"Oh… don't you remember just before I turned into a snake? I was wearing perfume because Kai told me you were allergic to man cologne," Jay informed.

"So why did you kept it?"

"To remind me of you," he sighed.

"But why did you leave? Why didn't you stay?" Cole asked.

"Why? Because we loved you but you cheated on us! On the following day after _that_ night, we saw you guys claiming a bet on who can get in bed with their girl first! It broke our hearts!" Olivia cried. They never heard her be upset like that before.

"And what did you get in the end? Money? Pride? Leadership?" Marie asked not expecting an answer.

"Wait, what?!" The boys asked among themselves.

"Or did you do it just to make us miserable? Well just to let you now, you have succeeded, congratulations," Chenae said with sarcasm.

"What do you mean we made a bet? We never made one," said Kai, confused.

"You don't remember? Ha! I remember as if it was hours ago!" Rose fumed and she now tried to stomp on Lloyd's feet.

"Rose!" he gritted.

"Listen, we got no idea what you're talking about," Jay declared.

"I guess the only bet we did make was who can beat their own record… just when the serpentine got release," Cole muttered.

"And many others…" Zane whispered.

"But they were never about which one of us can get in bed with you girls first!" Kai exclaimed and he let go of Chenae who walked away from him. The others did the same.

"Oh really!" Chenae snapped.

"What? You girls don't believe us?" Lloyd asked.

"Again you want me to believe you?!" Rose screamed. The 4 other girls tried to restrain her from pouncing on Lloyd.

"Ok! Everyone shut up and calm down!" Marie screamed. Everyone obeyed. "Now we need to focus… Who's watching the kids?" Everyone gasped, including the boys.

"Josh!" Nya screamed and ran past Jay and the boys and to the room. The other girls did the same and the fathers ran into their room. They all knew something wasn't right, the same weather conditions that were in the forest were happening again yet much stronger.

Once each pair got into the room, all the girls could do was scream while the boys had their mouth reaching for the ground.

"NO!"

"Scarlet…"

"Katherine…"

"Cameron…"

"May… April…"

"Josh…"

"They're gone…"

**I know that was a short chapter but it's a very important one, the girls learning some of the truth about the guys. AND THE KIDS ARE GONE! Please review is you want the kids to live… I also got some news, this story will be over in the next... probably 4-8 chapters, I would really like to reach 100 reviews for this story… Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Marie…" Zane muttered as Marie sunk to the ground and sobbed very hard.

"They're gone Zane," and she cried into his chest. It killed him to see her in so much pain and sorrow. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as he can. "T-they were t-the only t-t-thing in the w-world t-t-that… I" she managed to say before breaking into more tears.

"Marie, I promise, I'll help you to get them," Zane whispered. "But let's go and agree with the others and Sensei,"

She nodded gently as he helped her up. As they walked out of the room, they saw the other girls crying and the boys trying to comfort them.

"We need to tell Sensei!" Lloyd declared.

"Tell me what," They heard Sensei said. They all turned to the direction they heard his voice and they saw Dr. Julien, Garmadon and Misako by Sensei's side. "Now why are you guys making such a racket?"

Since the girls were in no state of talking, the guys did.

"The kids have been taken," Kai informed.

"How?!" Misako asked.

"I thought you boys were keeping guard," Garmadon sighed as he rubbed his dark brown eyes.

"We were but…" Jay muttered.

"We're the fathers of their children and we went to find more the truth and… we got distracted…" Cole sighed.

"You told them?" Sensei asked the girls. Marie nodded but the other girls shook their heads.

"Wait! You knew!" Lloyd exclaimed. The 4 elders nodded their head.

"So how come you 4 didn't tell the boys? How did they work it out?" Dr Julien asked.

"Wait… the girls didn't tell them?" Zane asked but no one has heard him.

"J-Jay had worked it out," Nya managed to say through her sobs.

"And I told the other guys…" Jay muttered.

"But we need to save our kids!" Rose shouted.

"I know that but we need to think through this properly. The sisters will be waiting for you to follow them and wherever they might hide, it could be your elements weak point," Garmadon said.

"And you girls can't go alone," Misako sighed.

"Wait, we're coming with them!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Mum! This is your only grandchild!"

Misako was taken back on the words her son said, even Garmadon.

"Ok listen, we don't have time for any of this shit-"

"Olivia!"

"-But have to get our kids back!" Olivia cried. The 4 elders made a small circle and whispered.

"Just be careful," Sensei said. The girls ran into Nya's room first.

"Why you guys are going into my room? I thought you were going to get the kids," Jay said.

"Yeah but we need to track them down," Nya replied.

"Since Nya is great with first aid and technology, she had to instant a false tooth in Josh's mouth and in it was a tracking device," Chenae explained further detail.

"Now that is smart," Kai smirked. Once Nya got out a little device there was a red dot and a blue dot on the screen.

"So where are they?" Zane asked.

"In… Birchwood forest," Marie replied softly. "And they're still moving,"

"So we need to take the jets," Cole smiled.

"Those are too loud," Jay sighed.

"What about the bikes?" Lloyd asked the other 4 guys.

"What bikes?" Olivia asked.

"Just follow us," Kai said and he ran to the decks with the other boys and the girls followed.

Jay ran over to a button on the mask and pressed it with his hand and a small apart of the decks flipped over and on the other side with 5 motor bikes but without wheels and they were the same colour as their owners.

"Bikes have wheels genius," Nya sighed.

"They hover and faster than cars but not as fast as the jets," Jay informed.

"We need another 5," Liv muttered counting each bike.

"I only made 5," Jay sighed. "So we have to pair up,"

"I'm pairing up with Zane then!" Rose exclaimed glaring at Lloyd.

"Excuse me?" Zane asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Well anyone other than Lloyd," she declared.

"We're wasting time! Just get on a bike and you know what I mean," Chenae sighed at Rose's foolishness as the guys already mounted their hovering bikes. Chenae hesitated before wrapping her arms around Kai's chest and she buried her head into his back.

"Still scared of the speed?" Kai smirked.

"Shut up," Chenae muttered, out of everyone, she was scared of very fast things, especially ones without seat beats.

"Come on, let's go,"

"Wait! There's no seat belts!" Rose cried before screaming as Lloyd dived off the bounty and onto the ocean where the bikes hovered above the water going at 150km/h. The other girls held on tight to the men who broke their hearts as they were driving. They drove close together with Jay and Nya at the front since she got the location of the kids. About hours later when the night was at its darkest peek, the guys slowed down the bikes as they were in a forest. Once they were in an open area, the bikes stopped completely and the boys turned off the engine.

"Why are we stopping?" Rose asked, demanding an answer.

"It's too dark to drive," Lloyd replied as he dismounted his bike.

"So?" Liv asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because we're in a forest surrounding, it's more likely we're going to hit something," Kai explained as he started a fire with his elemental swords. The girls remained on the bikes as the guys sat around the fire.

"So put on the lights!" Rose shouted. "Listen, my daughter had been taken by those horrible sisters and you want me to stay here while they could be on the verge of dying!"

"Rose, it's true, they can't drive right now," Nya sighed as she hopped off the bike and fixed her hair. They all sigh and went to fall asleep but Rose.

**Rose's POV**

What are they doing to my daughters right now? What is they're dead?

So many questions flood my mind as my salty tears fell. I looked up to the brightest star in the night sky. Scarlet called it 'Angle Star' and she would look at it every night… Is she looking at it now? The chances are probably below 5%...

I heard the soft snores of everyone else. How can everyone sleep in such a depressing moment? I got up and walked away from the group quietly. It was dead silent apart from the crickets chirping, the owls hooting, the leaves rustling and the fire clacking.

We were in the outskirt of Jamanakai Village. That's not even half way from the ocean and to Birchwood Forest. How are we supposed to catch up to the dark sisters in time? Even if the kids are alive they won't last for another day!

Why is this happening to my family and the other girls'? Why my sweet Scarlet? Without acknowledging it, I was punching the tree very hard getting splintering in my knuckles. I stopped myself and looked back to the Angle Star. How am I supposed to handle myself without her?

My hands hurt but the pain is nothing compared to hole in my heart where Scarlet was supposed to be. I turned around and continued to punch it. I know what you're thinking, the ninja of plants taking her anger on her element. But that didn't make me stop. Lloyd's hand did.

"We need to talk," he said softly, his cute face staring at mine. _Don't fall for him._

I sighed and sat on the ground with my face in my head. I heard Lloyd grunt as he sat down next to me and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself onto him and hugged him tightly before crying in the nook of his neck.

"It's alright," I heard him he softly. Why does he have to be so damn cute? "I remember when we first met you were running in 10 inch high heels from the skeletons,"

I remember that… I couldn't help but laugh softly and pulled away a little.

"I remember you were the 10 year old who released the serpentine," I whispered and Lloyd chuckled.

"So you want to start from the beginning?" He asked. I sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I still care for you Rose," I sighed before beginning how it all started.

"While you guys were gone out patrolling the city… We started to get sick, one by one and back then… we didn't know what was wrong. Your mother got worried for us and she checked us out and it turned out we were pregnant with you and the other guys' kids… We were going to tell you everything back but like we said earlier, we saw you guys drinking with other girls. Sensei Wu decided the bounty isn't a safe place to give birth to our kids so we went to Birchwood forest, in a house Dr Julien made for us. But… the sister's found us and-"

"Mum said for you to run and that's how the sisters kidnapped her?" he asked. I nodded.

"So ever since, we have been going to village to village only moving when the sisters find us… And after 6 years, we had to return but when we were about to leave, the sister caught us… And then you guys showed up," I finished explaining and sigh.

"But when did I get you pregnant?"

"You don't remember?"

"This was 6 years ago. Surely I can forget,"

"After the ceremony for our services to Ninjago City," I reminded him. "Don't you remember anything? You had at least 6 glasses and when we returned we had sex and all and I had to be woken up the next day by Chenae. You know what I saw? You guys claiming a bet and holding our underwear! And then you were saying you deserve to win the bet! I-"

"Whoa Rose, that-"

"Don't interrupt me! And don't you dare say 'Oh, that was nothing,' because it was something! It hurt me so much to find out you had never loved me and used me as your puppet just to win a bet! I gave you my love and I thought you loved me back-"

"Rose, it's-"

"Don't! So after we came back we had to be stuck with you. I thought we could just return and leave straight away so I don't have to deal with you! But no! I had to put up with you every day!" I explained and pushed him away from me. "I'm finished,"

This time, he remained silent. The dark blue sky now turned into orange as the sun rose into sight.

"Come on, we can go and recuse your daughter now," he muttered.

"You're not going to say anything? I told you something I shouldn't have said and you're not going to tell me anything? Like why you held our underwear?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. He shook his head. What the hell is wrong with him?! "You have got to be joking, I tell you everything but you don't? Say something! You wouldn't shut up before and now you do!"

I got up and started to storm away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I landed on his laps.

"Let go of me!" I screamed but he moved his head towards me and placed his lips upon mine. My stomach leap with delight and before I knew it, I was kissing back. His hands moved to my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck and I pushed him over. The kiss became more passionate by the second… It reminded me 6 years ago when we were together. He pulled apart and we gasp for air.

"Why?" I asked. "Why you kissed me for?"

"I still love you Rose, you may not believe me but I need you to trust me for the next couple of minutes when I'm telling you the truth,"

"The truth?"

"Yes and when I told you I loved you 6 years ago, I really meant it. I had always loved you,"

"But that night… that bet-"

"I do remember that night now…" he said softly, I could see his face turn bright red. "And I remember that morning and I'll admit it, what I have done was terrible but that was no bet, it was a play,"

"A play?"

"You have to believe me that when I say I would never make a bet on you. I loved you and how could I have done something so cruel to you? Even if it did give me pride or money, I still wouldn't do it to you. Same with the other guys, we loved you girls with all of our hearts but when you left without saying goodbye, it tore us down,"

More tears ran down my face. He loved me? This whole time? Why do I always jump to conclusions? Maybe once we get Scarlet back, we could be a family. A complete one.

"I-I have n-never felt so s-stupid in my whole entire life!" I cried into his chest.

"Were you weren't the only one who was fooled,"

"What do you mean?"

"The reasons why we did that play,"

"Why then?"

"Because-"

"Rose! Lloyd! Let's go! There's enough light now!" We heard Jay yelled.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," He said and helped me up and we all mounted the bikes and continued to travel. Nya also said that the sister's continued to move and haven't stopped yet. But the same question lingered in everyone's mind. Why are they in Birchwood forest? Why so far away? Suddenly Jay stopped as well as everyone else.

"The sister's stopped moving!" Nya exclaimed. A huge wave of relief went over me but… Scarlet wasn't wearing a jumper when she went to bed… Did the sister's possibly wanted to freeze them to death? But April and May should be able to keep them warm…

As we sped off towards Birchwood forest, the heat stopped to drop and fewer houses were showing. After an hour or so, the guys stopped the bike.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"We need to walk from foot now, otherwise the sound of the bikes would warn the sisters," Jay replied.

So we ran to the location on where the sisters were resting and to my surprise, we ended up at a huge cave.

"Come on," Olivia said and we all walked in. It was dark, Chenae can't use her element. It was freezing cold, Marie can't use her element. The cave seems to go on and on so there's no wind, Liv can't use her element. There's no dirt, I can't use my element. Garmadon was right. Unlike the guys, we girls don't have elemental swords so we can control it only if it's near us.

"Can you guys hear something?" Chenae asked. I could hear it too. It was a low buzzing noise and some banging noise. We all walked with caution towards the strange noise. Once we got there, we saw 6 little figures in a dark purple shield. Those 6 figures were our kids.

"Glad you can join us," A cold shiver went done my spine and we all turned around to see the sisters standing right in front of us.

**They found the kids! But of course, the sisters are going to be there. So Rose and Lloyd are kind of back together again! In the next chapter the kids are going to find out, not by the sisters. Please review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**No POV**

"Let them go!" Marie shouted towards the sisters. 6 little tear-stained faces turned around and they all lit a smile once they had seen their mothers.

"Mum!"

"That's a grand idea; let them go especially after the time it took to retrieve them!" Agatha sneered as she leaned against the cave.

"Plus welcome to our home, where we would finish you defenseless ninja for once and for all," Coralline laughed.

"We're not defenseless!" Chenae shouted.

"We're with them!" Kai exclaimed and he jumped in front of Chenae.

"Plus we're also ninja!" Rose yelled as she pointed to herself and the other girls.

"But you don't have any elemental weapons now do you? Plus there's no wind in this cave, too cold, no light and no dirt," Victoria sneered. The girls narrowed their eyes at the sisters. The sisters had already planned ahead, knowing what's going to happen and they could use the kids against them. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment to be true. My plans will be succeeded, obtaining your children's power and kill the rest of you,"

"Wait, you're the one that set that call 6 years ago!" Lloyd shouted suddenly. It took a while for the guys to understand what he meant but the girls were completely clueless. Meanwhile, Zane was thinking: _How come everyone knows what happening first while I don't?_

"Lloyd, you're right," Zane muttered. "Y-you planned all of this from the very start! The call, the party, the kids... You set this up the whole time!"

"Someone had finally waked up," Vic laughed.

"What are you planning sis?" Agatha asked. Of course, Vic hasn't told her sisters, afraid they would get in the way if they knew.

"None of your business Ag!" she hissed. "Everything's running smooth so don't fuck it up," Agatha frowned.

"Watch your mouth!" Marie shouted.

"Who cares you water freak!" Vic shouted.

"Let me have her!" Liv yelled. "No one calls Marie a water freak!" Cole held her tight around the waist while she tried to punch Vic from where she was.

"Olly! Stop it!" Cole grunted.

"Don't call me Olly!" Olivia screamed and she got out of Cole's grip and when Vic wasn't looking, she kicked her on the jaw sending the nightmare ninja into her sisters.

"Good kick mum!" Cam shouted. Liv charged up to Cole and slapped his across the face.

"Owwww," he muttered as he caressed his cheek.

"That's it!" Vic screamed as she extended her arm to Liv's direction and within seconds, Liv collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Cole shouted.

"Mum!"

"Put her to sleep with her wildest nightmares," Vic laughed. The others crowed Liv but she didn't seem to wake up but she started to moan and whimper.

"Stop it!" Nya cried. Cole went to stab the ground with his sword but Zane stopped him.

"If you create quakes in here, the whole cave will collapse!" Zane warned. "Allow me," Zane pointed his sword at Vic and a mist of snow poured out of the sword and floated towards Vic. The evil ninja took in no notice and in less than seconds; she was engulf in a huge ice cube.

"That's it!" Coralline yelled and the whole cave became dark.

"Kai! Lloyd! We need some light!" Jay shouted knowing Chenae won't be able to do it. It was really a shame that Lloyd hasn't learned the girls' elements.

"There's nothing for fire to burn on!" Kai shouted.

"What about the kids?!" Lloyd shouted as he tried to find somebody in the thick dark clouds.

"May, April?!" Marie called out.

"We're trying!" They all heard the twins cried out over the wicked laughter of the sisters.

**Olivia's POV**

I tried so hard to find the tiniest source of light but all I could see was pure black. The entire heat source had turned cold. Coralline's dark clouds felt like it was black air with black sand, it was biting my skin where I turned. I walked around sightlessly with my arms extended in front of me searching for somebody. At first, I bumped into the wall and a couple of stalagmite. The ceiling was low, the air was cold. There was barely any air circulation; we were too far into the cave. I felt warm skin on my fingertips.

"Who's that?" I asked out loud, the others were also asking questions on who was who, above the sister's laughing. It sent shivers down my spine, it sounded so evil and cold. It was cold as well since we're in Birchwood Forest, an area filled of snow!

"It's me," I heard Cole's voice said. I wrapped my arms around his body and buried my face into his warm and buffed chest and I felt his arms wrapped around my shivering body. I could fell his 8 packs underneath the thin ninja suit. I have to admit, it felt nice being back into his strong arms.

"Got it!" I heard the twins chorused and we saw a little light source and the kids were surrounding it. I released my grip on Cole and ran to it.

"Liv?" I turned around and saw Marie and hugged her tightly. Could this possibly be the end of us? No… It can't be. The dark clouds were thick; maybe the others can't see it.

"Mum!" Cam exclaimed. I looked around but yelp of agony escaped my lips and I collided into the rocky and cold walls.

"_Liv!"_ Everything I heard blurred, the light source was gone. The left side of my face was numb and I could taste blood inside my mouth. My head throbbed badly as I sat up.

"Sleepy already? I was about to have some fun," I heard Agatha pouted with a girlish tint to her voice and she started to giggle. I could see the outline of her body and her hand reached to my throat. I couldn't stop her. The impact took almost all of my energy. My body started to go numb and weak. My mind was pounding against my head. I felt her cold little fingers grip my throat. I could already feel my lungs stop taking in the air.

"Any last words?" she asked softly, a tear shredded down my face. It has been less than 5 minutes since we found the kids and I'm already about to die?

"I love you Cam…" I choked out. "And Cole…" I managed to say before I started to gasp for air. My heart was pounding but started to decrease. If I die… Who will look after Cam? I don't want him to go to an orphanage. What if Cole doesn't want to look after him…? What happen if he dies as well? I'm sure the other girls would take him in.

"Bye-bye little ninja," I heard Agatha's voice echoed in my head. My eyes started to close. _No, no, stay open for Cam!_ My eyes were barely open now. I would see another figure standing next to Agatha, probably her sisters to watch me die. But instead, I felt her grip loosen, her fingers trembling away from my throat. I sucked in as much air as I can. I felt my mind stopped throbbing and my heart going but to its natural beat rate. I felt light-headed though.

"Olivia," I heard someone whispered. That's when I saw his face. For the first time in years, I went to look at it. Trying to make out as much as I can with the thick dark air. His shaggy black thick hair was a bit longer now; his side fringe was just above his eyes… those dreamy chocolate brown eyes. His face seemed much hotter, especially with his manly features. His eyebrows still remained bushy. "Just breathe,"

"What… about-"

"Don't talk, just breathe. Agatha's out for now," I heard him said softly and he pulled me into a hug. I felt his hand rubbed my back as I tried to catch my breath. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," I said shakily and I buried my face into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on, we need to save _our _son," I smiled once he said this. I nodded before he helped me onto my head but I staggered. "Take it easy,"

I still felt light-headed, my body still remained weak… this whole time, I thought Cole was an ass but… He's so kind, how blind could I be? Instead he helped me back down and told me to stay put until I feel strong enough.

"Mum! Mum!" I could hear Cam wailed out. He saw me got hurt… heck he doesn't know if I'm still alive! I used my arms to drag my body and my jelly legs to the low buzzing shield.

"Mum!" I heard Cam's excited voice called out to me and I saw the light.

"Oh Cam," I said with a smile which made his tear-stained face smiled as well.

"I thought… I thought," he hiccupped through his tears. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything will be alright… but will it?

**Kai's POV**

"Get off me!" I hissed as Vic tackled me to the ground, pinning me down. Her nails dug in my skin. The ground beneath were all covered in tiny rocks which jagged into my back.

"I don't see what the point in doing that," she said in a soft yet mocking tone. "Look into my eyes," I closed my eyes shut. Why doesn't see just use her element to torture me now? This must be a new trick she wants me to try out. "Go on tiger, just a little look," she whispered into my ear. Her cold breath on my neck sends down shivers. I next felt a wet and soft thing, gliding on my neck and to my jaw. I peeked my eyes open to see her licking my neck.

"Come on tiger," she said in a seducing tone. I tried to get her off again. She's a lady, and I'm a dude. How can I not get her off? "Don't bother moving tiger,"

"Don't call me tiger you devil," I gritted through my teeth.

"Nah ah," she breathed on my neck. "Let's see that handsome face of yours," I shook my head violently to prevent her from taking off my mask. Why does it matter? She'll bloody kiss me! "Stay still!"

"I don't see the point in doing that," I smirked as I repeated what she said. She frowned and she placed her hands on my chest then my stomach.

"6 pack?"

"Stay off!" I hissed but her hands continued to travel down. I gulped.

"I thought you would have an 8 pack… Let me check,"

"What are you, a slut?" I asked still trying to struggle but it's like she had chained me down. I looked to my sword which was slightly glowing in the dark. It was too far out of my reach.

"You shouldn't have said that," Vic snapped at me.

"And you shouldn't have laid your hands on him!" I turned my head to see Chenae standing right next to Vic with her hand on her collar. She draws her fist back and brought it to Vic's face. Victoria collapsed to the ground, groaning.

"Thanks," I panted.

"If anyone's going to kill her, it better be me," she hissed… Oh dear, she's mad. "Such a slut that girl… I might as well kill her now!" But I moved my face to her and kissed her passionately and I could hear Katherine singing 'I knew it'. Chenae didn't pull back. Our tongues dance and heat was shared as we pressed our bodies together. But she pulled apart, screaming. I didn't do anything wrong did I? No, it was Victoria. The nightmare ninja pulled Chenae's ponytail from me. I got up and pulled Vic away from her.

"Get my sword!" I shouted to Chenae but before anything else happen, my mind felt like it was squeezing tighter together. My eyes were forced to shut themselves and my ears blocked out every sound. Images flashes through my mind, all the images of my nightmares. Such as losing my sister, friends… Chenae. It was the worst feeling you could ever experience.

_I could see Chenae lying on the ground of the cave with everyone else and the kids. All covered in blood and bruises. I can hear the evil sisters running away laughing. I walked to each body lying on the ground. "Chenae?" I asked but she didn't move. I pressed my finger to her wrist checking for a pulse but… I didn't get one. I pulled her onto my laps and check her neck then her chest. Nothing. I check everyone else… Dead. All dead. Nya… My only daughter and the girl of my dreams. I'm alone._

"Kai!" I opened my eyes to see Chenae's face right on top my mine.

"W-what happened?" I groaned, trying to burn those images.

"Rose and Lloyd are dealing with Vic right now. Coralline had just been knocked out and the rest are dealing with Agatha's diversion," she told me.

"Thanks," I muttered rubbing my forehead.

**Marie's POV**

The pain was unbearable. I cried out in agony as another pain wave went through my forehead. I clutched my left side of my waust, trying to prevent the flow of the blood. I already felt dizzy. I leaned against the wall and held it for support. I looked back to see Jay, Zane and Cole fight off the rest of the diversions. Chenae and kai were fighting Vic but Lloyd and Rose took over. Liv's injured but she's with Nya at the shields which contained the kids. For how much longer can we take this? So far it has been 30 minutes. My legs began to wobble and I sat on the ground. Since Coralline is out, we can see a bit more, the dark clouds were gone.

"Watch out!" I heard Zane yelled and I looked up to see a diversion about to hit me with a broken stalagmite. I rolled to the left and it missed me by inches but I winched in pain when I landed on my side.

"Oh no, little ninja all by herself with no one to protect her," Agatha mocked.

"She's not by herself," Zane hissed and he stabbed the diversion with his blade. It turned into black sand, as if it has been disintegrated.

"Zane…" I muttered, his face started to blur.

"Keep your eyes open," I heard him say. I nodded. Slowly my vision went back to normal and I saw Zane's eyes dart to my side where the thin stalagmite stuck out. His placed his hand on the edge. I closed my eyes and pinched my leg but too late, he already moved it. I whimpered as he pulled me into a hug. I have already lost too much blood. My side burned as if a hot piece of metal was against it.

"Zane… I," I managed to say but he placed his finger on my lips. I stared into those beautiful icy blue eyes. But from the corner of my eyes, I saw something coming towards us. "Behind you!'

He turned around swiftly and shot ice from his sword. My head felt so light, it's like it didn't want to malfunction. My body felt weak… I was too weak to move a limb. My eyes started to close themselves. _I love you April and May… _

**Lloyd's POV**

_"Rose! Where are you?!" I shouted into the thin air. There was no ground underneath my feet and everything around me was black. There was no sound being made apart from my rapid breathing. I was too scared to move, what happen if I fall? _

_"I'm right here, Lloyd," I heard a faint voice shouted. I whipped my head around but I couldn't see anything but a faint glow. _

"Lloyd!" I shook my head to see I was face down on the ground. Damn, that stupid nightmare ninja. I got up quickly and went back to the fight between her and Rose and myself.

"Give up flower freak!" Victoria shouted. A flower freak? Rose isn't a _flower freak_ and what gave her the rights to call my girl that? I ran to the sister from behind and as I was about to kick, she turned around with her eyes glowing purple. Something switched in me, I wanted to snapped out of it but I couldn't. I can't move anything including my eyes. It was like I was trap in another person's body, having to see what they see and feel… accept this is my body.

"Lloyd?!" I heard Rose called out to me. My vision turned a tiny bit purple. I wanted to shout out to her that I'm fine but my mouth didn't move, it wasn't trap in my throat… but instead I heard myself said something else.

"What do you want flower freak!" I did not just say that. I wanted to clap my hand over my mouth but instead, they reached for her throat. I tried pulling myself but it felt like my body had a mind of its own. I felt like a puppet, doing someone's biddings.

"Lloyd! What the heck are you doing?!" I heard Rose scream. She stood there defenselessly. I heard two laughs from behind but I couldn't tell my head to see who but I realized it belong to Vic and her sister, Coralline. That was it; Coralline is taking over my body with dark magic. I needed to fight it but how? Oh yeah, someone need to take Coralline out again. But suddenly I felt my body had been returned to me. I looked around and saw Cora was swaying back and forward, she's still weak. I took this opportunity.

"Rose, Cora's had just taken over my body, you need to-" But I couldn't finish my sentence and my sight turned purple again. But she didn't move, she allowed me to come towards her. Didn't she heard what I've just said?! I wanted to yell out move but I couldn't.

"Come here little ninja," I heard myself say but in a dark, cold and raspy voice. Rose obeyed. She can't be taken over by Coralline too? But she ran at me. Please hit me, please hit me. But instead she flung her arms around my neck and placed her lips upon mine. Is she nuts? But I could see why. True love's kiss can break any spell… That means she must still love me. Even after that call 6 years ago. My sight was returned and I could move my limbs again. I returned the kiss with no seconds to spare. But I pulled apart. We're still on the battlefield.

**That's chapter 17! I tried to be more descriptive but that only worked pretty well in Olivia's case… Please review and in the next chapter, the kids find out who their fathers are. Please review! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Nya's POV**

I studied the yellow glowing barrier. It was dark magic; nothing we had tried made it break.

"How are we supposed to get them out?" Liv asked. We had tried breaking the shield by hand but it didn't work.

"I don't know… We probably need the guys' sword," but of course, we can't. The boys are in very heated and intense battles… I'm so afraid that Jay might get hurt! I looked back to Josh, his face was scared and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mum… I don't want to die," he cried. I gasped.

"No one's going to die," I reassured him. He placed his hand on the barrier and I placed my hand where his was.

"Mummy!" I heard the twins cry. Liv and I turned our heads to see Zane carrying Marie in his arms. She wasn't moving. She eyes weren't open. She's as pale as a ghost and her aqua uniform was stained with blood.

"What happened?" Liv gasped as Zane place Marie down on the ground. I watched as the twins fight their way through the little crowd and went to the side nearest to their mother.

"She got stabbed and she's losing too much blood… I'm afraid," Zane admitted. He still loves her… I can tell but does Jay still love me? I quickly crawled over to Marie and check her pulse in her wrist. It was very weak. To be honest… I'm not sure if she'll make it. But our heads turned to the kids once we heard a crack. And there was a crack in the shield from where the twins were.

"That's it! It's strong on the outside but not on the inside," I gasped and smiled. "Zane, try and use your sword," and the robot obeyed used his sword but there was no cracks. Since it's weak on the inside and the twins were banging it hard to go to their mother's aid, the shield crack. That's means that they have to destroy from the inside.

"I need you kids to destroy the barrier, it's only weak point is on the inside," I told them. Josh kicked the shield and a tiny crack appeared. "Use your powers so you won't hurt yourselves," I told them.

"But… I don't think I can concentrate," Scarlet said as she tried producing something in her hands but nothing happened.

"Same here," Josh muttered.

"Josh, can you try?" I asked softly. He tried so hard but nothing worked. But I know what will. "Do it for your father?" His little head perked up.

"M-My father?" he stammered and I nodded. "So… you'll tell me who dad is?" I nodded but tears went down my cheek.

"That goes for you too Cam," Liv said.

"What about us?" Katherine asked. Liv and I looked to the guys fighting hoping that would give them a clue.

"Wait… They're our fathers?" Scarlet asked. Liv and I laughed and nodded.

"Please?" I asked. They all nodded. Somehow that gave them confidence because everyone one of them was able to create an orb. Unlike these kids to their father and mothers, they can use their element anywhere and anytime. Unlike the girls how it must be near their element or the boys who need their weapons... Except Lloyd. In less than a minute, the shield broke and I looked to Vic who had collapsed. But I felt a pair for arms wrapped around my neck.

"Mum," Josh cried. I hugged my baby boy back. I looked back to Liv who also had Cam and the twins surrounded Marie while Katherine and Scarlet looked like they were about to run.

"You girls have to stay here," I told them.

"But we need to help them!" Katherine cried.

"You girls need to stay put, you can get hurt," Liv also said. The girl groaned before going to Marie's unconscious body. I guess it'll only take us minutes or an hour before we lose her. Please stay with us Marie…

**Rose's POV**

"No!" I screamed as I watched Coralline took Lloyd's body again. I need to take her out quickly but how? I dodged Lloyd's sword. I did try kissing him but this time it didn't work! I looked at my nails and they had dirt in between… Dirt! Just before I was replanting the plants! But is it enough? I quickly waved my hand and the dirt came out and I made it levitate in the air. Very quickly, a plant submerged from the dirt. I threw it to Coralline's feet and it tangled itself around her. Lloyd dropped dead to the ground and I rushed to his aid straightaway.

"Lloyd!" I called his name but he didn't respond. He was completely knocked out. I looked back to Coralline who was still stuck in the vines. I dragged Lloyd to the… Where's the shield? I could only see Nya…

But before I could think anymore, I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly from behind my back. It was Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" I cried out and held my daughter close to me.

"Mum!" She wailed out. "Is it true Lloyd's my daddy?" I gasped and looked to Nya.

"Sorry," she whispered. I nodded. I quickly dragged the unconscious Lloyd to where Nya was with the rest of the kids. "I only told them to break the shield, I'll explain later," Nya reassured me.

"It's alright… Marie?" I was nearly on the verge of tears. She was dead pale, paler than before and even paler than Zane! Under her eyes were black and you could see the bones in her face. Her aqua suit was covered in crimson blood.

"I-I don't know h-how much longer until… we…" Nya whispered to me, not wanting the twins to hear. Nya helped me pulled Lloyd next to her and the kids looked at him.

"Scarlet, I want you to take care of your father alright?" I asked her. Calling Lloyd her father was so difficult. She nodded her tiny head.

"Where's Liv, I thought she was here with you?" I asked Nya.

"She's alright now, she's fighting off Vic,"

"Ok, thanks," I said and looked at the fights that were happened. Coralline is still trapped. Vic is fighting of Liv and Cole and the rest (Zane, Jay, Chenae and Kai) were fighting off Agatha's diversions… if I could sneak up and knock her out, the others can deal with Vic and Cora. I climbed up the wall and to the roof. I hung onto a stalagmite and climbed to another one like monkey bars or swinging on vines like Tarzan. Once I got directly on top of Agatha, I thought of a plan. I can't just jump on her… wait, is this Agatha right one? It has to be if she's not fighting. Oh well. I jumped down and wrapped my arms around her neck, trying to cut off her air-way. I don't want to kill her though…

"Get…off!" She hissed. I looked to her diversions which were fading. This is the right one.

"Nah ah," I teased. She tried to pry my arms off but I kept my grip. Once she collapsed to the ground, I released my grip and check her pulse. Alive but knocked out.

"Want me to kill her?" Kai asked.

"Don't kill her… It's not right," I muttered. He sighed and the others rubbed their sore limbs and muscle.

"Let's go and help the others," I heard Jay panted and the rest agreed. Kai and Chenae went to Vic while Jay and Zane and I went to Coralline. As if on the cue, she escaped the vines… Damn.

"Rose, we need to get to her weak point," Jay muttered to me as Zane tried freezing her.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Reverse Psychology? The one we did to the serpentine before,"

"Great idea," I laughed. "Zane, we got this, you can help the others!" I called out to him and he left while Coralline escaped. She was panting like a dog on a summer day.

"Looks who's tired," I sighed at her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at us.

"No, what do you want?" Jay asked. Oh! I get it completely now!

"What do you mean?" She hissed as she straightens her back, looking at us with hungry eyes.

"Didn't you saying before that you don't know what Vic's plans are?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It sounded like Vic wasn't been 100% honest… In my opinion you deserve to know what the plan is," Jay said. I tried so hard to stop myself from laughing.

"Isn't that what you want? To know what Vic is planning instead of following her orders like a slave?" I questioned but also coughing to disguise my laughter.

"Whatever she's planning is working now!" She hissed.

"Not really," I sighed as I pointed to the kids who were out of their shield. "So it's not really working… You could fix it if Vic told you her 'Plan B' but she didn't,"

"But by the time we're done with you, Vic will get your children's powers and share it to us,"

"Think about it, is she really going to share it with you if she doesn't even share her plan?" Jay asked. We got her. Her face dropped and looked pale.

"S-she… she would… share it with us… wouldn't she?" Cora gasped.

"She wouldn't honey," I said in my Texas accent. She looked confused and I could tell the blonde was deep into thought.

"We got her," Jay whispered to me. I smirked. Oh I haven't done that for ages! Jay and I left Cora to think while we tried to help the others with Vic. She's the strongest, who knows if she didn't share properly?

"You guys are weak! You need 7 people to deal with me?!" Vic screeched… I hope Cora realized what's going on… She'll be my hero. The Violet ninja created a dark orb in her hand and threw it to Cole but before it could hit him, another dark orb came out of nowhere and the two collided.

"What the fuck?!" Victoria screamed. We turned our heads to the direction where the 2nd orb came from. Yes, it's Cora! "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should have done years ago!" She yelled. Everyone slowly retreated back to where Nya was. Every child went to their mothers and/or fathers. I looked to Zane and Marie. He was holding her close, checking her pulse. We need this to be done and over with. I know that if one of us leaves, the sisters will snap out of it and hit us with their best shot. I held onto Scarlet tighter.

"Mummy… I'm scared," Scarlet whispered. "Daddy and Marie aren't dead right?"

"Daddy's sleeping but…" I couldn't just say Marie was on the verge of death!

"I'm so happy you have come back for me,"

"Of course I would," I smiled.

"The only reason I haven't told you is because you would screw everything up but since you don't know, everything's going fine but now!" Vic screamed at her sister. The voice frighten poor Scarlet.

"We need to take them down while they're distracted," I heard Chenae whispered to me. I nodded.

"Boys?" I turned to face the guys. They smirked and all 4 that are still conscious stood up and walked around the sisters who were still fighting and Agatha was still out cold. Jay raised his sword first and a bolt of lightning strikes the sisters. Kai quickly wiped his sword to burn the buggas and Zane froze them… Cole didn't do anything though…

"Liv, transport Lloyd and Marie to the hospital and fast!" Nya cried out as everyone mainly crowed Marie. "I don't think I can feel her pulse anymore!" A tear shredded down my face and Scarlet cling on tighter.

"Let us come!" Zane declared holding the twins hand in his.

"I can't! There's not enough wind!" Liv gasped. "Cole, get Marie. Kai, get Lloyd! And we need someone to say behind just to be safe,"

Jay stayed with Chenae and I while the kids went to follow their fathers while Josh followed his mother. I hope Scarlet will be alright. I'm in here while Lloyd's knocked out. I just hope Marie is alright… I don't need to worry about Lloyd…

**No POV**

When Liv transported to the hospital with Lloyd, Marie, Zane and the twins, the rest came back into the cave and pull out the unconscious sisters.

"I still can't believe you're my father," Katherine protested.

"Katherine-"

"I want proof first," The young girl demanded. Kai smirked, he had wanted to do this for so long.

"No problem," He wrapped his arm around Chenae's waist and pulled her towards him before placing his lips upon hers. Chenae couldn't help but kiss back. He pulled away from Chenae and looked at his daughter who run up to her parents and hugged them.

"So did you knew this whole time?" She asked her father who shook his head.

"Since last night," he smiled but Chenae frowned. Does she really want to be back with Kai again?

**That's chap 18! It's really rushed compared to 17 but there you go! Please review! Next chapter might be the last one or 2****nd**** last… Too bad I couldn't reach my goal of 100 reviews… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ok everyone, this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

Everyone was around Marie's bed in the hospital. They were so lucky they had brought her in time. If any minute later she could have died. Lloyd finally woke up. It has been a whole day already. The elders were also in the room while the kids were in the kids play area. The room was silent. No one had said a word. The only noise that could be heard was the beaping from the machines.

"I think the time is right to tell the truth and talk about everything. I want everyone to be honest and not to leave any spare details," Sensei Wu said, breaking the silence. "Who wants to begin?"

"Rose told me everything…" Lloyd said softly. The girls turned their heads to Rose. "They think we made a bet against them 5 years ago,"

"Is that true?" Liv asked.

"Can we please cover that part?" Misako questioned, on the edge of her seat, not wanting to miss anything. It was silent, everyone was waiting for one of the boys to answer. No one made a sound until Zane broke it.

"We were blackmailed,"

"What do you mean?" Dr Julien asked.

"Well… a couple weeks before the ceremony, we received all a call saying that Ninjago would be threatened if we didn't obey their command," Kai muttered.

"And to be honest, we thought it was just some prankster," Jay admitted. "So we didn't really believe the person and we didn't do his or her's requests."

"And 24 hours later, Ninjago City had a skyscraper collapsed," Cole added. "And as soon as we got there, everyone in the building was dead and the caller called us again and said that the next one would be much worse if we continue to ignore them… That's when it got serious."

"Sorry to interrupt but did all of you have the call at the same time or different times?" Garmadon questioned.

"He only called me sir since I was the leader," Cole answered.

"Anyway, we had to listen; the caller said that if we ignore them one more time… Their next target… was the girls," Lloyd sighed. The girls gasped. "So we listen because we loved them…"

"The commands were like spilling our identities to them and the girls… We did refuse but they reminded us what they'll do," Zane confessed.

"And then it started to get really weird… Their biddings of course… They said to go to the party and… do something," Kai whispered the last part.

"Do what?" Sensei asked. No one spoke up so Jay gulped before answering.

"Sex," The boys were blushing madly and the girls face was lightly pink while the elders were shock.

"Of course, we loved you girls so much but we didn't want to do that just yet… like later in the future but we didn't want to get you girls hurt," Lloyd explained.

"But you girls also seemed to do it as well," Cole muttered under his breath.

"So you're blaming us now?" Rose asked.

"Let them finish," Misako hushed her.

"Well… you know what happens next but that bet was what the caller wanted us to do. We were so confused and we didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on. They wanted us to hold up your underwear and say 'I won the bet' and fight over it for about 10 to 15 minutes," Zane informed.

"And they told us that was enough and they hung up. We went back into our rooms but… you girls were gone," Kai sighed.

"But we saw you girls around the bounty and when we do try to do something or say something… You girls would walk away… plus we didn't have enough time to be on the bounty because of the patrolling," Jay muttered.

"And then you girls went on your 'mission'," Lloyd said, "We waited and waited for you girls to return, we promised ourselves not to get in other relationships with other girls… We waited for 6 years… But we thought we lost you girls to someone else…"

"But like Lloyd had realized, it had been Vic making those calls," Zane muttered.

"That's enough, I'm sure I can work out the rest," Sensei Wu whispered as they heard the patient in room stirred in their sleep.

"You mean their plan?" Nya asked. He nodded.

"I think their plan was to gather power to make them the strongest beings on earth and by doing that, they want the power from the ninja,"

"But what does that got to do with the kids?" Rose asked.

"Because your kids would be much stronger since both of their parents are elemental ninja… Unlike them, you were born by those who don't have any power. This makes the kids stronger,"

"But why didn't they just zap their powers will they had the kids?" Livy asked.

"I got 2 theories, 1 because they want to show the kids your death so they know that nothing can save them and there's no need to struggle. And 2, it is not possible to exact power from a living being,"

"So… either way, the kids won't die?" Kai asked.

"The sisters could just kill them for fun," Garmadon sighed.

"But I got another question," Zane said. "If the sisters knew the girls were pregnant with our kids… shouldn't they just tell us while we were fighting in the forest? I mean the guys and me? They kidnapped the kids while we were arguing but if Vic mentioned before… we could have been arguing and they could have got the kids earlier."

"That is very true but they're not as stupid as you think they are. They know that telling you that the kids are yours may cause you to be more protective therefor making it harder to get the kids,"

"Coralline is stupid," Rose smirked and Jay couldn't help but let a chuckle.

"But I must admit, their plan is well played," Dr Julien said and the others nodded.

"But… how would Vic know if her plan worked? Getting us pregnant? Like having sex on the first go doesn't mean you would be pregnant straight away," Nya said.

"True, but I believe they had kept an eye on us…" Garmadon added then he clicked his fingers. "Of course, Coralline can disappear. The ceremony had alcohol, and I'm pretty sure Cora slipped in a pill into your drinks to make sure you girls will get pregnant."

"Also... For their plan to work, they needed the boys and us to break up…" Chenae muttered.

"Yes! Chenae, you have very sensitive hearing, am I correct?" Sensei Wu asked. She nodded. "Like the boys said, the 'bet' scene was set up and this set up was to make you guys break up. She must have known you have sensitive hearing and that's why she wanted the boys to make the bet, knowing you girls would be heartbroken and leave the boys so that's less protection for the kids… Do you understand what I mean?" Everyone nodded slowly trying to process it in. The room was filled with silence again.

"I think it's time to get the kids," Misako smiled and she and the girls went to collect them while the boys stayed back in the room.

"Sensei… Are you sure that what their plans are and why they did all of these calls?" Cole asked. The old man nodded.

6 days had passed and Marie was finally let out of the hospital and back onto the bounty. During those days, the girls and the guys made no contact what so ever… Accept Lloyd and Rose. The girls still love the guys but… Can they really fall back for them all over again?

**That was a very short chapter but it's a very important one and I had tried to answer people questions or requests. Some people asked why the sisters don't tell the dads, well that's my answer. The next chapter is the last one… Please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Because you're the wind that flows around me**

Olivia was packing all of her stuff in her suitcase. She decided she wants to go to her mother's house and continue to work in the bakery with Cam.

"I don't understand," Cam sighed as he grabbed a photo of him and his mother. "Why can't we stay? You said we everything was better… Why do we have to leave d-… I mean Cole?"

"I thought you want to see your grandmother right? Plus I don't want to live this lifestyle anymore… You can be in grave danger… And Cole…" She muttered before continuing. "He'll be fine without us and we'll be fine without him,"

"But-"

"We don't belong here…" She sighed as she went to kneel in front of her son. "How much do you love me?"

"Mum, you're be rid-"

"How much Cam?"

"More than anything,"

"Then you got to believe me," And that got him to shut up. Once she had zipped up her last bag, their door open.

"Liv," Cole said but she didn't look at him. "Please look at me," This time, she did. Cam knew this was his cue to leave. He tip toed out of the room. "Liv, I still love you and I always will," but she shook her head stubbornly.

"I need to get out of here,"

"Why? Why do you have to leave again?"

"B-because… I've been so stupid… I should have known this was a plan… I should have known you had loved me so much that you wouldn't do any bet against me… I can't forgive myself for being so stupid… You deserve better," She sighed and looked back to the suitcase.

"Are you crazy? All the stuff I need is in this room and outside the door," He laughed and he pulled her into rough kiss, putting his tongue into her mouth like they had done many years ago. Once they pulled apart, they both felt another arms wrap around their bodies.

"So are we staying?" Cam asked. Liv giggled and looked into Cole's eyes.

"Yes!"

**Because you gave me the water of life**

Marie groaned as she tried pushing down the clothes. Her body still ached from the fight, especially her burning side.

"Mummy, are you alright?" May and April asked as they rushed to their mother's aid.

"Yeah," she gasped.

"You want us to get d-"

"No," Marie was told the whole conversation the others had about the plan and so on. Even she felt stupid for falling for the stupid plan. _Would Zane even like me anymore? I must have caused him so much pain…_ She knows the twins are devastated about leaving their father. She looked back at them and saw tears swelling in their eyes. Once Marie finished packing, she wheeled the suitcases to the door but the twins tried stopping her.

"Please mummy!" April sobbed. It killed Marie so much for see her baby girls crying. She bends down and both ran into her arms. She gasped in pain but she tried to show no emotion but sadness.

"I'm sorry girls… We have to go. Don't you want to go back to my place and live by the sea?"

"But… We want daddy," May cried. "Why are we leaving him?" Marie felt tears form in her eyes.

"B-because… I not think he love me back…" Marie whispered, smacking herself mentally for pulling her daughters from their father because of her.

"He has too! You love him too! We want to stay!"

"Please girls… we have to leave," Marie said softly but her voice shook from her burning side. The girls nodded, knowing it would be impossible to change her mind. They grabbed their little bags and wheeled it towards the door, behind Marie. When Marie reached out her hand for the door handle to the hall, the door opened and Zane stood there.

"I need to get through," Marie whispered.

"Why do you have to go?" Zane asked ever so gently as he leaned in towards her.

"We don't belong here…" She said softly looking at the ground. Zane looked at her with a sympathy look. He smiled a little and pulled her closed to him and he wrapped his arms around her shivering small body.

"You do belong here Marie… This was your home for 2 years," He said quietly as he rocked the two back and forward.

"It _was_ my home but it isn't anymore," He was taken back on what he heard and he frowned.

"But you heard the truth; it was just the Dark Sisters messing with us,"

"Then why is there still a hole in my heart! Why am I still in pain because of you?!" She shouted getting out of his grip. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "I just… want to get rid of that pain… And I think the best way is to give it some time…" She said back in her quiet voice.

"But you had those 6 years,"

"Well… I still need more time," She sighed.

"Or maybe you need more of this," He said with a smile and moved his lips to her's and placed his hands around her waist. Her lips tasted like salt from the tears spilling from her lips. And in no time, he felt her kissing back, very passionately. The twins watched in awe as their parents kissed. They tried so hard to not giggle. The couple pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Is the pain gone now?" He asked with a smile. Marie couldn't help but smile with happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're the only one that makes me feel like a real human and… I really love you Marie and I need you back into my life,"

"Me too," she whispered. The twins cocked their heads wondering what their father mean by a 'real human'.

"Please don't leave me,"

"I won't," Marie giggled through her tears and kissed Zane again while the twins pulled on their brightest smile.

**Because the jokes are only funny when you're around.**

Nya sighed as she sat on the beach that the bounty was docked on. The wind blew her short jet black hair. She looked at Josh and smiled as he licked his chocolate ice cream.

"You better lick it faster before it melts," She said as she pats his head.

"Or do you want me to finish faster so we can move away from dad?" Josh asked. She sighed. _Why does my son have to be so intelligent? _She knows she can't lie to him again.

"The reason… Why we left your father is because… I thought he didn't love me," She said looking at the sand and placed her finger in it and drew a random shape. "But… I was wrong and he still does but… Would he really want me back? I didn't trust him…"

"But if he still love you… You might as well stay," Josh said as he finished off his ice cream.

"But… I just don't want to go back," Nya admitted, embarrassed that she's telling her feelings to her son, her smart 6 year old son.

"But… What about Uncle Kai? And does that mean Chenae is my aunty and Katherine is my cousin?" He asked.

"Yes, that's true but… Uncle Kai will be fine without us," She smiled as both of them started to make their way back to the bounty. When they had entered jay's mini apartment, they walked to their room and packed while Jay was in his room, unaware they had just entered. Once they were done, they walked out of their ex-room and made their way to the front door but Jay had just come out of his room.

"You're leaving?" He asked, with a shock expression, like when Nya turn evil by the dark matter.

"We have to," She replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You don't have to, you can always stay,"

"We don't want to. Right Josh?" But the young boy didn't say anything. Nya sighed as she looked at the blue ninja.

"You heard the truth, it wasn't us… We made the mistake," Jay pleaded to change her mind.

"You haven't made any mistakes; it was my entire fault… I was actually stupid to fall for it… Plus you deserve better… Why would anyone as funny as you want someone who is stupid and is easily to be lured into a trap?"

"Nya," He said firmly, walking towards her. "You're not stupid, you're really smart. The smartest person I had ever known. Whenever you're around, the jokes I tell are great but when you're gone… The joy in them goes away too… You're the only one for me." Josh smirked as he slightly pushed his mother towards Jay so that they were only 5cm apart.

"I don't understand though…"

"Ok, that has to be the stupidest thing that has ever came out of your mouth," Jay laughed and he moved his hands behind Nya's head and he placed his lips on her's. He missed her so bad, being able to touch her, kiss her. He wanted her right now but he couldn't, not when their son is watching. Josh smiled and cleared his throat. The two separated and beet red.

"So… are we staying?" Josh asked. Nya eyes filled with happy tears and she bend down and her son ran into her arms. Jay crouched next to her and pulled them both into his arms.

**Because you're the light in me…**

Chenae zipped up her suitcase while her daughter was playing a soft yet sad melody on her guitar. She could tell Katherine was sad, leaving her father and her friends. Katherine had been repeating the melody over and over again. Chenae wanted until her daughter start again before singing.

_"I never thought this day would come.  
I truly thought you were the one.  
We use to laugh and talk all night.  
Now we argue, fuss, and fight.  
All is wrong in things I do.  
To take the blame is never you.  
So quick to run when things get rough.  
Your best excuse it's just too tough.  
I keep it secret when things turn bad.  
Because our kid love her dad.  
I'll sleep tonight on what I wrote.  
As I leave this good-bye note_," Chenae sang and she looked at Kathy's face.

"So… you don't want to leave?" She asked. She shook my head. "But… what about in the cave, I saw you two helping each other…"

"Sweetie that was a life and death situation…"

"But… He kind of told me he loves you," The young girl whispered and then yawned.

"What do you mean?" Chenae asked. Katherine explained her conversation with Kai while her mother was unconscious. Katie yawned again, she had stayed up pretty late last night.

"Why don't you go and take a nap?" Chenae asked. She nodded and packed her guitar before falling asleep. Chenae smiled and walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she stared at the light blue sky.

"I thought you'd already left," She heard Kai's voice from the living room. She sighed.

"If you want me gone that bad, all you had to do was say so," She snapped and went to return to her room but Kai jumped over the couch and stopped her.

"I didn't mean that!" He exclaimed.

"So what do you mean then?"

"I know you're only leaving because you feel guilty about what happened 6 years ago. I will always love you Chenae and don't you dare think it's your entire fault,"

"But why do you love me?" She asked.

"Do you need an answer? I love you more than anything else,"

"But can't you see Kai? I didn't trust you when I should have. Of course everything's my fault! I made a stupid choice to move away, putting my whole family in pain! My child was fatherless at the time, you were suffering because you got no idea what I was doing and I was suffering because I had to keep secrets away from everyone and in the end and it hurts to know the truth! So it is my fault just because I didn't trust you on when you say you'll never stop loving me and I thought… you stopped," She whispered after her outburst, tears streaming down her face. Wiping at her eyes, Kai pulled her in tight and comforting embrace.

"You've been through a lot Chenae, don't worry, everything's fine now," He said softly and rubbed her back with his hand.

"You loved me now since I have return but… what about before when we were away on our so called 'mission? _Did I ever cross your mind?"_

_"No…"_

_"So what? You didn't like me back then?"_

_"No…"_

_"Did you want me?"_

_"No…"_

_"Did you cry when I left?"_

_"Umm… No…"_

_ "So if you had to choose you or your daughter and I, who would it be?"_

_"My life…" _Chenae couldn't help but let anger boiled up in her. But Kai smirked, he knew he was being a smart ass and so on.

"Ok, here's the truth," He said softly as he placed his hands on Chenae's shoulders to calm her down. Normally it would be the reverse. "_The reason you didn't cross my because you were always on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I didn't cry is because I've died on the inside. The reason I choose my life because right now, you and our daughter are my life _and without them, I would cease to exist. Please stay Chenae,"

"I don't deserve this… any of this… including you," she cried into his shoulder. Kai felt like his heart had stopped at these words, tears forming in his eyes. He places his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into those lime green eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and she made no rejections. He slowly moved his lips towards hers slowly. When their foreheads were just touching, he stopped, waiting for permission, still looking into her eyes. Her eyes lids dropped and he knew that was his cue. He kissed her gently and then it became fierce.

"I don't deserve-"

"Shhh, you do now," he said as he pulled apart and looked at her. "Please stay Chenae, when I first met you, you had sparked a light in me and I knew since then you were the one for me… Will you stay?" He asked. She laughed and nodded.

**Together Again**

**Rose's POV**

There was no fight for Lloyd and I, I just decided to stay. Our lives are different in so many ways. Some comes naturally and some we had to search and find it. But stuff like this doesn't pop up every day so it'll never be forgotten. But now, everyone's happy including the kids. No more secrets were hidden from each other. No more threating calls and no more plays or bets or break ups and stuff like that.

Now its 3 years later, we still get nightmares about all the drama that had happened before but our worst so far was losing a member. Yes, we lost Sensei Wu earlier last year. We all moved out of the bounty and tried to live normal lives since there were no more serious crimes to be dealt with.

Olivia, Cole and Cam moved to Liv's village and helped her parents with the bakery but the biggest issue was the boys kept eating the cakes. But shortly after that, the tough couple got married and of course, we got married afterwards.

Zane, Marie and the twins went to Marie's beach house and lived there, Zane had become this famous 5-star chef and an athletic swimmer and the twins were following his footsteps. Marie just was a stay at home mum and the happy sweet couple had another 16 months old baby boy called James and Marie is also now is pregnant at 4 months

Jay, Nya and Josh lived in Ninjago City, where they had opened up their own machinery shop and so far the best in Ninjago. From what I had heard from Chenae which I don't think is true, Nya is pregnant. Since Josh is now 9, he's really smart, he can do grade 8 math and other stuff like that!

Chenae, Kai and Katherine went back to Kai's village and worked in the blacksmith shop and a newly opened music store next to it, owned by Chenae. Chenae had recently just given birth to a boy and a girl. Yes she had twins but from the looks of it, she's not planning on having anymore.

As for Lloyd, Scarlet and I, we decided to look after the bounty since 'Mum and Dad' moved out and Dr Julien move back to his secret workshop. We kept the bounty on water; it was to never fly again. Why? Lloyd broke the engine and he didn't want to confess to Nya and Jay he broke their hard work. Right after Lloyd and I got back together, we got married straight away. Sure he was a childish guy but we can be so lovable. 2 years ago, we had another girl and her name is Ruby. We managed to open up our own flower shop in Jamanakai Village and right now going to move to Ninjago City.

I must say, saying 'I do' to Lloyd felt like… Err, how do you explain it? It's never been thought of. I mean I had thought of it but when we broke up and all of that drama happened, I thought that was the end but it wasn't. The girls were feeling the same. We thought life would never be the same and of course we're right. What has happened 9 years ago will always remain in our hearts, never to be forgotten. It was a miracle what happened. And I still remember when the girls and I would look at the stars while we were pregnant.

Like some would say, we have '_Unchained Hearts'_ and anything can happen.

**That's the end of this story! I hoped you all like it. I'm going to make a second book but that would be after my other 5 stories I need to finish… which could take a long time. So that's why I called this story Unchained Hearts, because anything can happen. Please review! ;) Oh and all of that Italic stuff in Chenae and Kai's thing wasn't mine, it was that girl boy thing everyone keeps posting on their profile. I thought it would be cute in Chenae and Kai's case. And I have to share this; it is a work of art by LegionInfinity:**

**For there to be betrayal,  
There first must have been trust,  
For even the purest, whitest soul,  
Can be blinded by pure lust.**

**Betrayal is like the frozen ice,  
Bitter, hard, and cold,  
When a heart of blackened steel,  
Is mistaken for a heart of gold.**

**Betrayal is like the dancing flame,  
It burns with a single touch,  
For though it had the skin's permission,  
I'm afraid it took too much.**

**Betrayal is like a lightning bolt,  
It stings against your cheek,  
For though it only meant the best,  
Its pain had reached its peak.**

**Pain is like a crushing rock,  
Heavy against your soul,  
For though the world is full of games and tricks,  
This game you played took a toll.**

**Five hearts begin to cry and weep,  
Five hearts must start anew,  
Though my will is strong and my brain is quick,  
Those b*****

**And I must say, that has to be the best poem I have ever read! Thank you everyone for reading this story. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorite and follow. And you thank you for helping me to reach my goal! :D See you next time on my 2****nd**** story! I'll probably call it Chained Hearts but something along those lines! **


End file.
